Dancing in the Dark
by WingedArcher1
Summary: Iggy and Ella have feelings for each other but neither of them wants to speak up in fear of losing their friendship. What happens when these emotions boil over and prom approaches? And what does Fang have planned for Max? Read to find out. Was written before Nevermore came out.
1. Brain Tumor

**A/N- Okay, before the story starts, there is some background information you need. This story takes place a little more than 4 years after ****Angel**** assuming that Max saved the world, Jeb and Dylan were evil and got sent to jail, Ella didn't get wings, Max and Fang got back together, and the flock decided to stay at Dr. Martinez's house. This means that Max and Fang are 20, Iggy is 19 (since he's a few months younger), and Ella is 17. I think that's everything so, enjoy and don't forget to review if you like the story.**

Dancing in the Dark Chapter 1

**Iggy POV**

The alarm blaring brings me into consciousness. Dang, I was having a good dream too. For some reason I was still blind in the dream, but it didn't matter. I was surrounded by music and was dancing with someone. They didn't talk, so I couldn't tell who it was. It was one of the more interesting dreams I've ever had. Someone banging on the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Iggy, get up! We have to present our science project today and you're the one who has to work the controls." It was my friend Ella. Max had decided after saving the world we were going to live with her mother and half-sister who happens to be Ella. Max also decided that we were going to be educated bird kids so she had Dr. M. enroll us at Ella's school. The funny part is we were put into Ella's grade. I guess we are dumber than we look. Anyway, back on topic, Ella and I had been working on a project for school and today was the day was due. I must have been taking longer than she wanted because she burst through the door.

"Am I going to have to drag you out of bed?" she asked.

"You couldn't if you tried." I jested.

"Really? Well what if I did this?" she said as she ripped the covers off my bed. I wasn't wearing a shirt because it was warm last night, so when she did that I was instantly cold. I got up to get a shirt on.

"Well, I guess I was proven wrong." I didn't get a response. "Ella, hello, are you still in here?" Hmm, guess she went and left already.

**Ella POV**

I can't believe I just saw that! When I pulled Iggy's sheets off I didn't expect him not to have his shirt on. He is ripped. I swore I saw a six pack on his chest. I left quickly so I wouldn't say anything embarrassing. I've never told anyone this but, I kind of have a crush on Iggy. It took all I had to not jump him right there and tell him how I felt. The problem is that I don't know how he feels about me, and I don't want to risk our friendship. As I was thinking these thoughts and walking down the hall to the kitchen I passed Angel.

"Don't worry Ella. Everything is going to be fine." She said encouragingly.

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see soon enough."

Okay, that was weird. I still want to know what she was talking about. Does she know how I feel about Iggy? I really hope not.

**Iggy POV**

After I got dressed I went down to eat breakfast. Since we started going to school a few years ago, I hadn't been cooking breakfast since I needed to sleep. So, Dr. M. usually made breakfast, but sometimes Fang did because he wakes up so early. When I got to the table Max, Fang, and Gazzy were sitting at the table.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked still bit tired.

"Nothing, we already ate all of it sleepy head." Max said.

"Yeah, then why can I smell bacon?"

"Maybe you have a brain tumor." Fang said, probably with a straight face.

"What are you talking about Fang?" I asked.

"Well, I read something on the internet that said some people with brain tumors smell things that aren't there because the tumor pressed on the part of the brain that controls smell."

"You and that computer of yours Fang." Max said teasing. Then Nudge came into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Iggy has a brain tumor." Gazzy said nonchalantly.

"What, a brain tumor? We have to get him to a hospital now! Dr. M. come quick! Okay Iggy stay calm everything's going to be okay, just breath in and out slowly." It's sort of funny when she freaks out like that.

"Calm down, Nudge." Max said. "Iggy doesn't have a brain tumor, we were just messing with him." To me she said, "Ig, the bacon is in the middle of the table and there are plates to the right and biscuits to the left."

"Thank you Max." I said as I got a plate of food for myself. But, because of my highly developed sense of irony Dr. M. decided to come in at that second.

"What's all the commotion about?"

"Nothing." Max said. "We were just messing with Iggy."

"Well you guys need to head off to school, you're going to be late." Dr. M. said taking away my plate before I could take a bite.

A chorus of "Okay." and "Fine." rang out.

"Ella, Angel, it's time to go to school." Dr. M. called upstairs and soon two sets of footsteps came down. I waited for Ella to come down before I went outside.

"So, what was that all about in the kitchen?" she asked.

"Well, apparently I have a brain tumor." I said

"That explains a lot."

"What does that mean?"

"It explains your horrible cooking and sense of humor." She said teasingly.

"You know I'm the funniest person you know, and the best cook."

"Yeah, you're right. You're a good friend too."

"Hey, it takes a friend to be a friend, and I like being your friend too."

It's true, I enjoy being friends with Ella, but it's hard at times like this. You see, I'm in love with her. I have been for a while. The thing is, I know she can't feel the same way about me. I mean look at me. I'm blind, have wings, and I've been known to be emotionally unstable at times. I may seem confident on the outside, but I'm really not. I guess I can just treasure the time I have with her now while she's around, maybe something good will happen.

**Angel POV**

I can't believe this is happening again! I'm getting some of the same thoughts I got from Max and Fang before they got together from Iggy and Ella. Well I helped the first time, I guess I can help now.

**A/N- Only 179 days until ****Nevermore.**** I've said this before on some of my other stories but, please do not review with any spoilers. I know there are previews on the new books, but I don't want to know. Thanks in advance. Oh, and if you're not familiar with my update schedule it is Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays around 3 P.M. EST, but for the foreseeable future the Sunday updates will be around 6-ish P.M. EST Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	2. Don't Try This at Home!

**A/N- I got home earlier than expected today, so I decided to update now instead of later. Happy Sunday, I guess? I don't know what to put in these things half the time. Oh wait, yeah I do. Please DO NOT try what I describe in this chapter at home. I don't know where you would get rubidium but it and the other alkali metals are very reactive and should only be handled by people who know what they are doing.**

**Iggy: Yeah, I'm only doing it because I'm fictional.**

**Ella: Me too.**

**Enjoy.**

Dancing in the Dark Chapter 2

**Ella POV**

Most people say school is boring, and our school is no different. Nothing really exciting usually happens. One good this is that I get to hang out with Iggy all day because when Max and the flock first started coming to my school I was assigned to help him to his classes since he's blind. I don't think he needs my help after all these years but they still put him in my classes. It's a good thing we're friends. Besides, it means we can talk between classes.

"So, Ig, is everything set for last period?"

"Yep, I got the water, robot arm, and rubidium ready outside." How Iggy got rubidium I have no idea. I probably don't want to know, but our science teacher said we could do it if we took the proper precautions.

"Well, hear you after lunch Iggy." That was a little running joke we had since Iggy can't see.

"Hear you later too."

**Iggy POV**

I usually eat lunch with Fang. I don't know why, I guess it's since our table is usually the quietest and I can think more clearly. I guess it's also because Fang can usually give me a better perspective on my problems. I had one on my mind today.

"Hey, Fang, can I ask you a question?" I asked hesitantly.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Fang, how did you get Max to like you?" Fang almost choked on his food when I asked that.

"Why do you want to know about that?"

"Well, there's this girl I like. We're friends at the moment, but I have feelings for her and I don't know if she feels the same way about me."

"It's Ella, isn't it?" Fang asked bluntly.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"Kind of. She's the only one of us who you joke about being blind about, whenever she's around you start acting different, and whenever she sits next to you, you tend to get tongue tied." Fang said matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean, acting different?"

"Your more comfortable with yourself and less cynical." I never thought about that.

"Well, what should I do?"

"If experience has taught me anything, the only thing you can do is be there for her. If you show that you care for her, she might start feeling the same way towards you. Then you just have to take a shot and hope it works."

"And that's how it went with Max?"

"For the most part. Just don't say you're going to leave for twenty years, girls don't tend to like that, even if you were forced to do it by an evil scientist who happens to be her father."

"Well, I don't think that's going to be a problem Fang, that part of our life is over. But really, thanks for the advice, it made me feel better."

"What are almost brothers for?"

So now I guess I just bide my time and wait.

**Ella POV**

Nothing really happened until the last period of the day. I mean, some of my friends bugged me about not having a date to prom yet, but that's not important. As soon as the bell rung the teacher called Iggy and me up to the front so we could display our project.

"So, your project was supposed to be about alkali metals. What is it?" the teacher asked.

I was the one who was going to do the talking.

"Well, if everyone would turn their attention outside, you will see there is a bathtub full of water. My partner Iggy will drive a remote control car with a robot arm over to it. When it gets there, he will release a capsule of rubidium into the water. Hydrogen gas will then be released causing an explosion. Okay Ig, do your stuff." The way Iggy was able to know were the car was is that there was a device that beeped so softly only he could hear it so he knew exactly where it was.

"Okay, releasing the rubidium in three, two, one, NOW!" Iggy pushed the button and it dropped in immediately causing an explosion of water.

I looked at him and said, "It worked wonderfully." What he said next surprised me.

"Oh, crap!" He said eyes wide. "Everyone duck!"

I couldn't even get out a "What?" before he tackled me to the ground. It's a good thing he did too, because as soon as we hit the ground the remote control car flew through the window right where my head was.

"Are you okay?" Iggy asked.

"You saved my life." I said still a bit shocked about what happened.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far, maybe a concussion." He said.

Then I realized he was still on top of me. I was two seconds way from pulling him down by his shirt and kissing him, but he must have realized what I realized.

"I should um, probably help you up now, right?" He asked nervously. Was he blushing?

"Uh, sure." I said, my thoughts still on Iggy. He grabbed my hand and lifted me up so I could stand and when he did, it sent shivers down my spine.

"Well, good thing we have extra windows." Said the teacher. "I think you both deserve A's."

I didn't hear him. I was still thinking about Iggy holding my hand.

**A/N- I wish some my teachers could have been that level headed. Anyway, if you didn't know, the cover for ****Nevermore**** can be seen on Amazon now, and I have to say, they keep getting better. Too bad I lost rock, paper, scissors to my sister and she gets to read it first. 176 days until ****Nevermore.**** Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	3. Nudge is a Vampire?

**A/N- I hope everyone had a good Desperation Day yesterday. That's a ****How I Met Your Mother**** joke if you don't get it. Anyway, I don't really do Valentine's Day because I've never had a date, but I hope you have a good day. Enjoy the chapter.**

Dancing in the Dark Chapter 3

**Iggy POV**

Well, saying that could have gone better is a huge understatement. At least no one got hurt. When I came to my senses I realized I was still holding Ella's hand and quickly stopped doing so. The rest of last period wasn't as exciting. After the bell rung Ella and I went to our lockers since they are right next to each other.

"Sorry, for almost taking your head off back there." I said.

"Hey, it's not your fault; at least you got me out of the way in time."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, we better get outside. You know how Max is about wanting to leave here."

"Yeah, and going to school was her idea too."

So, Ella and I walked out the front door and, wouldn't you know it, Max and Fang were already there.

"What took you guys so long, huh?" asked Max.

"Well, unlike you two, we actually have friends at this school and like to talk to them." I said.

"Yeah, sure. I know Ella has friends, but I can't see anyone being friends with you." Max said as a snide joke.

"Well you're the one holding us up now Queen Max." Ella said. Wow! I can't believe she said that. And she backed me up too.

"We should walk away some, so people don't see us take off." At least Fang still had his common sense.

So, we walked a few yards away and took off. I get to be the one who carries Ella, since Max and Fang sometimes go off by themselves and the others can't do it. It's nice most of the time; it's just a bit awkward for me though. After about five minutes the others joined us in the air. For some reason Max started flying right next to me and Ella.

"So, I heard that you almost killed my sister today. What did you do?" Man, news travels fast.

"Who told you?"

"A little birdy told me." I am going to kill Angel.

"Um, excuse me," Ella said, "Did she tell you the part where Iggy pushed me out of the way to save me?" Wow, two saves in one day. Ella's on fire.

"Well, no. But you should be more careful, Ella isn't as durable as the rest of us."

"Hey, what does that mean?" We said in unison.

"Jinx." Ella said.

"Damn."

"Okay, back on subject, Iggy like I said, just be more careful. And Ella, make sure Iggy is more careful."

"Fine." We both said

"Jinx! Got you back."

"You guys are really in sync today. It's weird. I wonder if you guys have some unconscious link or something, that would be so cool. If I could do that I would mpmh." Said Nudge with Gazzy cutting her off with his hand at the end.

"Thanks, buddy. You know one of these days she is going to bite one of our hands, let's hope it's before she becomes a vampire." I said getting a roaring laugh. I love my family.

**Ella POV**

We got home in a laughing mess. Mom just stared at us like we belonged in a mental institution.

"I don't want to know, do I?"

"Nope.' Max said. "Just don't let Nudge bite your hand, heard she might be a vampire." With that we started laughing even louder.

"I'll keep that in mind. Now get inside, you're letting all the bugs in."

After we stopped laughing I asked Max a question.

"Max? Can we talk in our room? Alone?"

"Sure, as long as you're not going to tranq me and sell me to Siberia." Ah, Max, some habits die hard.

We walked up to our room and sat on our beds. Mine was nice and neat, while Max's looked like a war zone.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Um, Iggy?" I said meekly.

"Why? What did he do?" Max started. I swear she always goes to the worst possible situation first.

"Nothing bad. I just wanted to know like, what type of girl he likes."

"Why would you want to know something like that?"

"Well, um, I kinda, I don't know, like him?" I said blushing.

"How long have you felt this way?" She's taking this better than I thought.

"Since you guys got here the last time."

"Hmm, this is interesting. I'm actually speechless. Why haven't you told Iggy any of this yet?"

"Because, we're really good friends, and I don't want to mess that up if he doesn't feel the same way."

"Well, I'm no expert on relationships, only having two boyfriends, but I will say this, I got Fang by making the first move, sort of, so you have to do something to start it off, if you don't you might regret it for the rest of your life."

"Wow, Max that's really deep."

"What, just because I can beat up everyone in the northern hemisphere, I can't be deep?"

"No, it's just unexpected, that's all. That is good advice though; I think I'll use it."

"You're welcome, but I am not liable for any hurt feelings between any parties."

"You've been watching too many lawyer shows on TV."

"What can I say, they're addicting."

"Well, I can smell dinner, we better get down there."

"I wonder what Iggy made?"

"Smells like spaghetti."

**Angel POV**

I knew it! Now how can I get them together? Oooh, I got it. It's the perfect plan. I better get away from the door before someone get suspicious.

**A/N-I know someone probably has already done this, but I'm putting the disclaimer on the bottom. I do not own Maximum Ride. If I did, I would making money off these stories and wouldn't have to work at a factory. 174 days until ****Nevermore.**** Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	4. Mind Reader's Insomnia

**A/N- I love all the nice reviews that people give me, so thank you. **

**Iggy: Is that all you're going to say?**

**Me: Yeah, I can't think of anything else.**

**Iggy: How about randomly yelling something?**

**Me: FINLAND! How's that?**

**Iggy: Needs work.**

**Me: Whatever. Enjoy the chapter.**

Dancing in the Dark Chapter 4

**Iggy POV**

Right before I called everyone for dinner I heard Max yelling from upstairs.

"Angel, stop eavesdropping on people's conversations, it's extremely rude!"

You would think that she would have grown out of that phase where she had to know everything and then tell other people about it, but no, it's probably gotten worse over time. Ah, well it's funny when it's not happening to you, so I laughed. I set the food on the table and called everyone.

"The food is ready everyone, come get it before it gets cold. I promise it's not worms this time." That's a fun story to tell, maybe later.

Now I know you've heard that I'm a great cook, but tonight I think I made the tastiest meal ever. Spaghetti might not be original, but boy did it turn out great. Everyone shuffled to the table about the same time and sat down.

"Wow, Iggy this looks wonderful." Said Dr. M.

"Oh, it's nothing." I said.

"Nothing, Ig? After all the crap we ate when we were on the run? It makes me wonder if you were holding out on us!" Exclaimed Max. Which makes me wonder, how could I have made bugs and desert rat taste any better than I did?

"It's good." I'm surprised I got more than a word out of Fang, he usually just scarfs his food down so fast it breaks the speed of light. Or so I've heard.

The one person who didn't say anything was Ella. I wondered why.

"Do you like the spaghetti Ella?" I asked. Nothing. Did I do something to her? Why is everyone suddenly quiet?

"Why is everyone staring at me?" asked Ella. What?

"Well considering you're sitting at a table with six genetically enhanced people who need to eat more than a regular person, and the fact that your plate is completely empty, I think we have a right to stare." Explained Max.

Whoa. She ate it all already?

"Well, that answers the question if you like it or not." I said.

"Sorry," Ella started, "I just took a bite and it was so good, so I just kept eating more until it was gone. It was the greatest thing I've ever eaten Iggy, thank you."

"You're welcome." I said, starting to blush a bit. Fang snickered and I sent him a death glare.

_It's okay Iggy, it'll work out._

_What are you talking about Angel?_

_You and Ella._

_How do you know about that?_

_Mind reader, duh._

I forget that at the most inconvenient times.

_Let me handle this on my own._

_Fine, but let me offer a suggestion, you should ask her to prom._

_Why would I do that?_

_Do I have to spell everything out for you? She doesn't have a date. Prom is the perfect chance to get her to see you like her._

_Those are good points Angel, but how am I going to ask her?_

_That's your problem Iggy, but you need to do it soon, prom is Saturday._

I hate to admit it, but sometimes Angel can be smarter than the rest of us combined. Now how am I going to ask her?

**Angel POV**

Being a mind reader gives you a permanent case of insomnia. These are the highlights from last night:

_I wish Iggy would ask me to prom. Then all my friends would get off my back, and I could use it as an opportunity to tell him how I really feel. Maybe I'm just being delusional, but a girl can dream._

_If I'm going to propose to Max, I'm going to need a ring. Maybe I can shop for one while I'm looking at tuxedos tomorrow._

_Iggy blushed during dinner tonight, I hope he isn't going soft on me. I wonder if anyone filmed the explosion him and Ella did?_

_What if she says no? What if she says yes? Oh man, what am I going to do? Calm down Iggy, you can do this. All you have to do is walk up and ask, "Ella, would you like to go to prom with me?" that's it, and then the rest is up to her. I'm still freaking out!_

_Fang has been acting weird lately. I don't know what it is, and every time I ask he just deflects it. Did I do something to him? Not that I can remember. He must be hiding something from me. I'll find out sooner or later._

_I hope Fang asks Max to marry him after graduation. Taking care of seven school age children is enough. I can't take having to plan a wedding on top of all that. But I am glad that one of my daughters has found someone to love._

_Oh, I love in when we watch Inception, Leo is so hot. Now that I think about it that Chase guy in my class is pretty good looking too. I think he smiled at me today. Although it could have been Claire he was smiling at. She had pretty shoes. I wonder-_

I can only lock on to Nudge for so long before I get a headache. Sometimes I wonder how I get any sleep at all listening to everyone's thoughts. I swear, when I get older, I'm moving to Alaska. 

**A/N- I was thinking of having Nudge's thoughts be short, like how Fang talks, but it didn't work for me. Oh, well. 172 days until ****Nevermore****. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	5. Dreams

**A/N- Another early Sunday update! This one comes with a scheduling note. I'm finding it really hard to update on Sunday so I decided to switch Sundays for Saturdays. The other two days will stay the same. I'm also enjoying all the nice reviews, so thanks again everyone. Enjoy.**

Dancing in the Dark Chapter 5

**Ella POV**

I was having a nice dream where I was flying with Iggy, when said Iggy suddenly ripped the covers off my bed.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Because I need you to be awake for when I do this." And Iggy kissed me. Then I was shocked awake again by my mom yelling, "Girls, wake up and eat breakfast!" Dang it, I always do that after we watch Inception. I'm all for dreams inside of dreams, but not dreams like that where Iggy does something like that. I want that to be real. Well, it's better than nothing I guess. I walked down to the kitchen to see Iggy already there eating.

"Well, you're up early." I said.

"Well, since your mom took my food yesterday, I decided to get up early and make my own."

"Oh." I said still thinking about the dream.

"Oh? You're usually excited when I make breakfast. What's wrong?" See, that's what I love about him, he's always worried about me and wants me to be happy.

"Sorry, I am excited; I just had a weird dream. It was one of those Inception dreams inside another dream like they sometimes have at the end of movies."

"Yeah, I have those sometimes too. This one dream I was fighting a whole room of Erasers, but I woke up. So then I'm lying in bed next to this, um, girl and for some reason I feel like rolling her over and kissing her on the forehead. I do it, but then Gazzy farted in my face and I woke up in my bed here. For the rest of the day, I didn't know if it was real or not."

I laughed my head off at that. When I regained my composure I asked, "Did you know who the girl was?" Iggy started blushing. I wonder why.

"Um, no, I'm blind in some of my dreams too, and that was one of them." It seemed like he was getting uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable."

"No, no it's fine. Do you want an omelet?"

"Um, sure. Can you put some cheese and peppers in it?"

Why is that subject touchy with him? Was I the girl in the dream and he just doesn't want to tell me? Am I overthinking this because it's Iggy? Most likely.

**Iggy POV**

For those of you who want to know, yes the girl was Ella in my dream. I wasn't going to tell her that and make her think I'm a creeper or something, especially now that I was going to try to ask her to prom. Anyway breakfast went like it normally does for us, Max and Fang being all lovey-dovey, Gazzy farting at least once, and mass quantities of food being consumed. The flight over wasn't special either. I swear, if hearing wasn't the only sense that let me fly in a straight line I would use ear plugs to not hear Nudge ramble on about celebrities and other stuff. The one thing that gets me through school is Ella. Let me explain. Since I'm blind, and can't read Braille, I need everything that's written down read out loud. That's Ella's job. If it was anybody else I probably would go insane, but Ella's voice is so sweet sounding to me I could listen to it all day. And yes, I know that's extremely sappy for me to say, but it's true. Anyway, I sat next to Fang at lunch again.

"So, have you figured out what you're going to do about Ella?" he asked.

"Um, yeah, I think I do. Angel suggested I ask her to prom."

"That's a good idea. Hey, if she says yes, you can come with me to get tuxedoes this afternoon."

"Sounds like a plan." And not one second later did I hear Ella yelling from across the room.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"She sounds pissed." Said Fang. That was an understatement of the highest degree.

"Which way is she going?" I asked.

"Toward the lockers." He said as I got up. "Be careful Ig."

As I got closer to the lockers, I could her Ella slamming books into her locker.

"Ella?" I asked tapping her shoulder.

She spun around and snapped, "What!" then she must of realized it was me.

"Sorry, for yelling at you Iggy, I'm just really upset."

"Why?"

"My supposed friends aren't being very friend-like at the moment."

"What about?"

"They're just bragging about who they're going to prom with and rubbing in my face, and they keep asking, 'Ella, who are you going with?' and I say, 'I don't know' and they give me that look of condescension. I just can't take it anymore. I don't know what to do." As she finished she slumped to the floor.

Okay Ig, here's your shot, don't blow it.

"Well, why don't you go with me?"

"What?"

"You could go with me, like as friends. Then your 'friends' would get off your case. Plus we'd have a good time since we're friends." Could I have said 'friends' one more time?

"That's a wonderful idea Iggy!" she said. Then she gave me a hug. It sounded like I had just made her day. And you know what? Her saying yes made my day too.

We stood there hugging until a teacher came by and did that thing where they clear their throat but it actually means, "Stop doing that." And we broke apart.

"Well you don't have to worry about your date being late, seeing as he lives in the same house as you." I said. Ella giggled sweetly.

"That's one good thing I guess."

"Just wait. I bet Fang picks out the goofiest looking tux for me to wear."

**A/N- No Ig, I'm picking out your tux.**

**Iggy: Oh, good, then I'll be fine.**

**Me: Did I say you were safe?**

**Iggy: Well, no, but-**

**Me: Mwahahaha**

**Iggy: I don't like the sound of this.**

**169 days until ****Nevermore****. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	6. Right Under Your Nose

**A/N- Hope you're having a good day, I know I am. So, anyway as of writing this A/N I'm about to begin writing chapter 35. I think that I have enough ideas to hit 40 or more, but I'm willing to listen to ideas. As usual I might not use them, or I might already have, but I appreciate the thought. Enjoy.**

Dancing in the Dark Chapter 6

**Ella POV**

After we broke apart from our hug I started pinching myself to see if this was a dream or not. I couldn't be too sure after what happened that morning. The rest of the day went as most Fridays go, everyone wanted to leave and tried to do as little work as possible and the teachers let them. Iggy and I were actually outside before Max and Fang. When they walked out the door I saw that their hair was messed up. I started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Iggy whispered before they came up.

"Their hair is all messed up." I replied. Iggy got a devious grin on his face.

"Get ready for a fast take-off." Iggy whispered to me. To Max and Fang he said, "I thought I heard someone making out in the janitor's closet, just didn't think it would be you two."

Max and Fang looked like they wanted to rip his head off, but before they could he picked me up and took off laughing.

"Why do you do that to them?" I asked after we both stopped laughing.

"It's fun, and well I've always kinda been jealous of them."

"Jealous? Why?"

"Well, they've both found the person that loves them, and who they will love for the rest of their lives. I wish I had something like that."

"You'll find that special someone for yourself Ig, I know it. They may even be right under your nose." Incidentally that's where I was at the moment.

"That may be, but for the moment, it's still really funny."

"It won't be in about two seconds." I said as Max and Fang super sped up to us. And she was livid.

"Iggy, what the hell is your problem? That was not us in the janitor's closet." Max yelled.

"Yeah, we were in the locker room." Fang said with his ever straight face. Then Max turned on him.

"Why did you tell them that?"

"Why not? We're practically adults. It doesn't matter who knows what we do."

"Yeah, well, it's embarrassing"

"I don't think so." Fang said flying upside down under Max. Then he reached his hands up to her face and kissed her, while still flying. You know what, I'm starting to get jealous too. I resorted to doing the throat clearing thing.

"Some of us actually have things we want to talk about over here."

"Oh, sorry Ella. By the way, are you okay, you kinda exploded in the lunch room today."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I even found the solution to the problem."

"Really, what is it?"

"Iggy and I are going to prom as friends." Max's eyes opened slightly wider.

"Well that's great news." She said barely restraining herself for my sake.

"So Fang, that means I am coming with you to look at tuxes." Iggy said.

"I have an idea." I said. "Since we're all going to be out getting things to wear to prom, we could all meet up to eat at a restaurant."

"That's a great idea." Said Max

"Where are we going to go?" Fang asked what was on everybody's mind.

"How about the Cheesecake Factory?" proposed Iggy.

"That sounds good Ig. So, we'll get home, put our stuff away, and go shopping. We can meet at the restaurant at seven."

We all agreed to the plan. The others had joined us during the conversation and we were about to land.

"Make sure you tell Mom our plan Max."

**Iggy POV**

Our plan went as planned for once. We put our school stuff and apparently Max told Dr. M. what we were doing and she agreed. She suggested we take Ella's car so we could put the clothes we buy in it. Before we left Dr. M. pulled me aside.

"Iggy, I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Max told me that you were taking Ella to prom, and I wanted to ask you if it meant anything."

I considered lying to her and saying no, but that would not be a good idea if I did become Ella's boyfriend in the future and since I live with Dr. M.

"Well, it kinda does to me. I don't know about Ella though."

"I'm just asking as a mother, but I will tell you this: as a mother I take my daughter's feelings seriously. So, if you do anything to hurt her, your life will be hell around here. Do you understand?"

I gulped. "Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now go and get your tux, and make sure Max and Fang don't go crazy."

"Oh, don't worry, they already got that out of there system at school today." I said as I went outside. As I picked Ella up and started to fly away I faintly heard Dr. M. say, "What?"

**Angel POV**

Good job Iggy, now it's up to you. Good luck.

**A/N- Not much to say down here. Reviews are very nice things to give and are appreciated greatly. 167 days until ****Nevermore****. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	7. And Fan Girls Everywhere Weep

**A/N- You guys are so nice to me. I love it. I know you can't see it but I smile every time I read a review.**

**Ella: He does. He looks like the Joker. It's scary.**

**Me: I do not.**

**Ella: Okay, maybe the Riddler.**

**Me: That's closer. Anyway, Enjoy the chapter.**

Dancing in the Dark Chapter 7

**Ella POV**

I never thought I would be shopping for prom dresses with Max, but here I am. She has been acting a little uncomfortable though. She walked out of the dressing room wearing a black spaghetti strap dress that came down right above her knees.

"Do you think Fang will like it?" she asked.

"Well, let's see, it's black and you're wearing it, so I would say definitely."

"I guess."

"I thought Fang was the one who wore black and had short answers."

"It's nothing, I just have a feeling he's hiding something from me."

"Maybe it's supposed to be a surprise for you."

"Yeah, maybe it is. I'm definitely getting this dress. Now it's your turn."

"Well I've seen some that I like, but that's the problem. Iggy can't see them."

"But, what you seem to be forgetting is that he can feel colors. You need to find a dress that's one of his favorite colors."

"That's not a half bad idea, now what color?"

"Might I suggest you get this one?" Max said picking a dress from one of the racks. And let me tell you, it looked perfect. It was fire red with the skirt stopping above my knees since it was kinda small. Well, it's not like Iggy is going to see or feel that part. I went into the dressing room and came out to show it to Max.

"Okay, I'm officially jealous. You look better in your dress than I do in mine."

"Really, you think so?"

"Yep, but let me warn you, a lot of guys are probably going to try to hit on you now."

"That won't be a problem, I have a good comeback, "My date's blind, he likes me for who I am, not how I look.'"

"Good one."

"I know right?"

**Iggy POV**

Shopping for our tuxedoes was easy. I'm 100% sure that Fang got a black one and I didn't even feel it. I personally went with a light blue one with ruffled shirt because I'm sure no one else will be wearing one and it fit my personality of being different. I was just about to turn toward the exit of the mall but Fang pulled me in the other direction.

"We need to go somewhere else before we meet the girls for dinner."

"And where would that be? I don't think the mall sells emotion anywhere."

"Very funny, Ig. But seriously we need to go to the jewelry store." I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Come on. Why are you just standing there?"

"Fang," I started slowly, "why do we need to go to the jewelry store?"

Fang sighed. "I guess I was going to have to tell you sooner or later."

"Tell me what?"

"I'm going to ask Max to marry me." He said so only I could hear.

"Well, it's about darn time." I said patting him on the back.

"Really?"

"Heck, I thought you were going to do it after Total's wedding instead of leaving, but that was just me."

"Okay, you do know we were fifteen right?"

"Yes, but don't tell me you weren't temped."

"Maybe a little. It doesn't matter, the point is I'm doing it now and I need you to keep watch."

"Sure."

**Ella POV**

I had left Max so I could go to the bathroom while she looked at some regular clothes. When I was walking back I saw Iggy standing in front of the jewelry store. I walked up to him.

"Why are you standing in front of the jewelry store Ig?" I asked.

"I'm keeping watch."

"From what?"

"Fan girls that want to kill Max and jump all over Fang and rip his clothes off." We almost died laughing. When we stopped I asked, "No really, what's going on?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Can I keep a secret? I knew about you guys for years before everyone else, so I would say yes."

"Good point. Well, Fang's in there buying a ring for Max."

"Like the other one he gave her?"

"No, I would say this one is going to be a lot more special than that."

"Oh, OH! He's in there buying an engagement ring?"

"Oh, yeah. Now I'm pretty sure he doesn't want Max to know about it yet, so you need to take our clothes and make an excuse to Max about why we're going to be late to the restaurant."

"Okay, I think I can do that. Well, I guess I'll hear you later."

"It's better than smelling me later." I swear he's the funniest guy I know.

Anyway I ran into Max on the way back to where she was.

"Why do you have the guy's tuxes?" She asked getting straight to the point. What should I say? Got it.

"Well there kinda of pinned down in the food court."

"What! Are there robots? Erasers? Dylan?"

"Worse. Fan girls."

"Yeah, I would say that's worse."

"They told me to take their clothes so they wouldn't get ripped and said we should just wait for them at the restaurant."

"Okay, that'll work. Hopefully they won't be too late."

I'm so glad she is not Angel. We walked out to the car and put all the clothes in the trunk. Man, a lot of good things are happening lately. Iggy asked me to prom, sort of, Fang is going to propose to Max, and before you know it Iggy and I might be together. Yeah, I wish.

**A/N- And so the chance slips away for the fan girls who have fallen for Fang. Well, at least in my story. And don't worry, I'm going to show him pop the question to Max. 165 days until ****Nevermore****. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	8. So Close

**A/N- I think the site might be counting the number of hits on stories wrong. At one point it said 2 people read the last chapter but that there were 5 reviews. I personally thought that was really funny. Anyway, to change subjects I'm almost done reading ****School's Out Forever**** for about the third time. I learn something new every time I re-read the books. Enjoy the chapter. **

Dancing in the Dark Chapter 8

**Ella POV**

We had to wait for the guys for about 30 minutes before they finally got there. Needless to say Max wasn't too happy about that.

"What took you guys so long? We could be eating dessert right know if it wasn't for you two."

"Well, you know how fans are, they can never make up their minds." Said Iggy. Then he turned towards Fang and asked, "Right, Fang?" Something tells me it was Fang's fault they were late.

"The important thing is that we're here now, okay? Now let's eat, I'm starving."

So, we entered the restaurant. It wasn't busy so we got our seats right away. As we passed tables we saw four nerdy looking guys and it sounded they were reenacting the Battle of Gettysburg with their condiments. It was a bit weird if you asked me. Anyway we were shown to our table towards the back. Immediately Max and Fang started looking for escape routes. Old habits die hard. They were distracted when the waitress came up. She looked kinda familiar to me.

"Hi, my name is Penny and I'll be your server tonight. Would you guys like something to drink to start off?"

"I'll have some tea." I said.

"Do you have orange soda?" Iggy asked. The waitress nodded, and then there was silence.

"She nodded Ig." I whispered to him.

"Sorry," Iggy started, "I'm blind, so I couldn't see you nod. I would like that to drink."

"It's my fault." The waitress said. "It just seemed like you were able to see."

"It's fine really. Most people think that. Max what do you want to drink?" Iggy said changing the subject.

"Uh, let's see, how about some Sprite."

"Sure, and for you sir?"

"Water." Even Fang's choice of drink is simple.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes with your drinks." The waitress said. Then she left to go wait on the table of nerdy guys. After that Iggy and Max both stood up.

"I have to use the restroom." Said Max.

"Me too. Be back in a minute guys."

That just left Fang and me at the table. After Max was out of earshot Fang started talking.

"I take it Iggy told you?"

"What, that you're secretly in love with Lady Gaga and want to have her kids?"

Fang took in stride. "No, the other thing. You know the one where I ask Max to marry me?"

"Yes he told me. Don't worry, I'm good at keeping secrets."

"It's not you I'm worried about, It's Angel."

"Believe me, she probably already knows, she's just being nice for once and letting you do it on your own time."

"Yeah, you're probably right. On a different topic, how are you and Iggy doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you two are going to prom together. That's kinda a big deal. I just wanted to know how you felt about that."

"Then it's your turn to keep a secret. Do you think you can do that?"

He gave me a look that said, "I'm the master of saying nothing. What do you think?"

"I had to ask." I said. "Well. It's like I told Max, I really like him a lot, but I don't know if he likes me back."

"They're coming back." Fang started. "All I have to say is that you'll be surprised."

What the heck did he mean by that?

**Iggy POV**

As soon as Max and I got back to our table the waitress brought our drinks and then took our order. As she walked away I heard her say, "How many times do I have to tell you? You don't work here Sheldon, you can't mess with the computers." Okay, that guy has some problems. Anyway, we talked about how we were going to get to prom tomorrow. We decided that it would be best if Ella drove all of us because 1) Max and Fang suck at driving and 2) so Dr. M. couldn't be all motherly if she wasn't there. After dessert we all went back to Ella's car and got in. I really didn't pay any attention to what everyone else was saying because I was thinking about prom the next night. In my head I was thinking of Ella and I dancing across the floor hand in- Wait a second. I don't know how to dance like that! Oh, this isn't good. Someone has to teach me how to dance.

**Ella POV**

We got home at about 10 and we got out of the car, well most of us did. Iggy was just sitting there staring out in to space so I tapped his shoulder.

"Huh, what?" he said as he jumped a little in his seat.

"We're home."

"Oh, must have zoned out there for a second. Hey, I know this might be a silly question but, do you know how to dance?"

"Of course I do, why do you want to know?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could teach me."

"Okay, let's put our clothes away first, then you can come to my room."

"Sounds good."

And so, after putting my dress in the closet for tomorrow that's just what we did.

"So, I take it you've never been to a dance before?" I started.

"You would be correct, but I can beat Fang at DDR. Does that count for anything?"

"Not for the type of dancing you do at a prom." I pushed a button on my stereo and music started playing. "Well, since we only have a day, I'm just going to teach you the basics." I hesitated before I grabbed his hand. "First you take one hand and put it in her's, and then you place the other on her back while she does the same." And so Iggy did as I said and put his hand on my back. I shivered a little when he did that.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit cold." I lied as I put my arm around him.

"Okay now what?"

"Just let the music move you and try not to step on my feet."

I have to say, Iggy's a decent dancer. He did step on my feet twice, but not by much. Soon we fell into a rhythm of just rocking back and forth. I was getting tired so I rested my head on his chest, not caring what he thought. I looked up at his sightless blue eyes staring into nothing and my feelings overflowed.

"Iggy, I," I started, but before I could say anything else Max started banging on the door.

"Let me in. I want to go to sleep." I turned the stereo off my chance ruined.

"That was very nice Ella, you're a good teacher."

"You're not half bad yourself."

"Goodnight Ella." Iggy said as he gave me one last twirl.

"Goodnight Iggy." I said as he opened the door to leave the room and let Max in. When the door was closed I mumbled, "I love you."

**A/N- Before anyone points this out, I know ****The Big Bang Theory**** happens in California and not in Arizona where I set the story. I just look some artistic liberties. Anyway, hope you had a good day. 163 days until ****Nevermore****. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	9. Cinnamon Rolls

**A/N- Iggy: Oh, hi there. Um, I can't seem to get him to stop smiling, so I guess I'm talking to you today.**

**Me:-in a daze- So many reviews.**

**Iggy: He left me a recording of things to type if this ever happened. First off, I think he's like this since 9 of you reviewed the last chapter. The recording says that's a record for him. If he was himself right now he would probably thank all of you and say you are great people. It also says to thank everyone who reads the story since it has over 1,000 hits now.**

**Me:-still in a daze- It's over 9,000!**

**Iggy: I was just about to get to that. He means the story has over 9,000 words now. Ever since he learned about that meme he can't stop saying it. Anyway, um I have nothing else to say and I don't he's going to snap out of this soon, so enjoy.**

Dancing in the Dark Chapter 9

**Iggy POV**

All that night I was dreaming about dancing with Ella in her room. My favorite part was when she rested her head on my chest. I don't know if she noticed but my heart started beating faster. I wonder though, what was she going to say before Max knocked on the door. And then there was what I heard after I left. I could have sworn I heard someone say, "I love you." Was it Ella or Max? Was it said towards me? I don't know. Anyway I woke up to Nudge banging on the door to Fang, Gazzy and my room.

"Gazzy! I know you used my alarm clock for a bomb. You better get out here and get me a new one!" she yelled.

"Why do you do that man? You know we have like ten in our closet already." I asked.

"I don't know. It's just been kinda boring around here lately."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've had a lot homework lately, you haven't been wanting to do anything because of Ella, and Total can't help make bombs because he doesn't have thumbs."

"Is it that obvious?"

"What are you talking about? Total has never had thumbs."

"Not that." I said face palming. "The thing about Ella."

"Oh, that. Yeah it's obvious dude. I don't have to be my sister to know that."

"Hello? Angry mutant without a clock on the other side of the door!" Nudge yelled again.

I went to the closet and pulled out one of our spares. I opened the door.

"Here, Gazzy's sorry, right?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks, Iggy."

"By the way, what time is it?" I asked.

"About 9:30." Nudge answered.

"Great. That means I can make breakfast today. And Gazzy, I promise I'll do something with you soon, okay."

"Yeah."

**Ella POV**

I woke up to the smell of breakfast being made. It smelled like cinnamon rolls. I went over to Angel's room and woke her up.

"Angel, honey, it's time for breakfast."

"Don't be mad at Max, she didn't know." Angel said, obviously reading my mind. She was right, I was still a little mad at Max for ruining my moment with Iggy.

"I know. I'm just still bummed I guess."

"It'll work out in the end. Trust me." Okaaay. "Do I smell cinnamon rolls?"

"I think so." I said "let's go see."

We walked down to the kitchen to see Iggy making, you guessed it, cinnamon rolls.

"I didn't know we had any cinnamon rolls left." I said.

"We didn't. I made these myself, their healthier that way." Iggy said.

"Trying to keep you girlish figure I see." I said joking.

"Good one, but no. You know how we have to eat more than regular people? Well if we eat healthier food we don't have to eat as much since our bodies absorb nutrients better."

"Wow, breakfast and a biology lesson. Is there anything you can't do?"

"Hmm, let's see," Iggy said in mock concentration, putting his hand on his chin, "well there is that whole I'm blind thing, but other than that I don't think so."

"How about the ability to be modest?" Max said with perfect timing, walking into the kitchen.

"Well, that too, I guess."

"Hey, two things out of everything isn't half bad." I said.

"Thanks, Ella. Hey Angel, can you call everyone else down?"

"Sure."

After everyone got to the table, we started to eat. Not only were Iggy's homemade cinnamon rolls healthier, they tasted better too. I bet he could make a rock taste good. Anyway, after breakfast I decided to talk to Max about last night.

"What's up?" Max said as we got to my room.

"Did you have to knock on the door right when you did last night?"

"I'm sensing that you're a little mad. Did I interrupt something?"

"I would say so. I was going to make my move."

"Ooh, sorry about that."

"It's nothing. I can always try again. By the way how are you and Fang doing?" I asked changing the subject.

"Fine, but, like I said before, I swear he's hiding something from me. I walked into our room last night and he was hiding something behind his back. I might have to get Angel in on this one."

I have a feeling that won't work, but Fang better do it soon or Max is going to find out.

**Iggy POV**

Nothing really happened between breakfast and the time we decided to get ready to go. I mean Nudge did get a hold of some Red Bull, but that's a story for another time. Anyway Fang and I were getting dressed in my room.

"So, when are you going to propose man? I think Max is starting to get suspicious." I asked.

"Well, I was thinking about doing it tomorrow. I want to take her on a walk in the park and ask her at the end."

"That sounds like a good plan. It's simple and uncomplicated, probably the exact opposite of how I'll do mine." I have no idea why I said that last part, weird.

"Well, first you have to have someone to propose to."

"Hey, I'm working on that part. I'm thinking of making a move tonight."

"Good for you Ig, now how do I look?"

"How should I know?"

"Just trying to keep you loose, don't want you to faint or anything."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically. "Is my bowtie straight?"

"Yep, let's go."

Fang went to go get Max who was in the backyard while I waited for Ella at her room. I knocked on the door.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Just a second." She called, and a moment later the door opened.

"Wow, you clean up nice." Ella said.

"Thank you." I said putting my arm around her arm so we could walk down the stairs together.

Before we could get to the bottom though, Dr. M. stopped us. Max and Fang we're caught as well at the bottom.

"Before you guys leave, I need some pictures."

So we took some pictures for her. I absentmindedly brushed my hand over Ella's dress at one point.

"Now that's a nice shade of red." I said my cheeks warming a bit turning that color.

"Really, you like it?"

"Absolutely, it reminds me of a campfire out in the woods, bright, warm, and inviting."

"Well, thank you, that's very sweet of you." She said giving me a hug making me blush harder.

"Are we going to stand here or what?" Max has been really impatient lately.

"Yeah, yeah were coming." I called.

Well I'll probably remember this night forever. The thing is, will it be a good or bad memory.

**A/N- Me: Pretty colors.**

**Iggy:-slaps me in the face- Snap out of this and say stuff.**

**Me: Where am I?**

**Iggy: You're writing an A/N. Do the countdown and sign off.**

**Me: 160 days until ****Nevermore****. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**

**Iggy: And everyone have a great Leap Day tomorrow.**


	10. Prom

**A/N- I'm just going to be quiet and let you read the chapter first today. Enjoy.**

Dancing in the Dark Chapter 10

**Ella POV**

The drive to prom was sort of exciting. I put in one of my CD's full of dance music and for once Max, Fang, and Iggy actually sang along and danced to the music. I guess they were having a good time and not freaking out. Anyway, the prom was in our school's gym, so it didn't take that long to get there. When we got in we were asked to have our pictures taken.

"You guys should go first." I said to Max and Fang and they did. Then it was Iggy and my turn.

"Do we have to? I'm not even going to see it." Iggy asked.

"I'll be able to see it though." I stated. Besides, I wanted to remember this night, even if nothing happens.

"Good point, and your mother is probably going to want to see it too." We went up to where the pictures were being taken and the photographer put us into position. Iggy was standing behind me and we were holding hands around my waist. The camera flashed and afterward Iggy looked kinda dizzy.

"How can you be dizzy?" I asked.

"It's something to do with the whole, I can see in a white-out thing. When cameras flash I 'see' it and it gives me a headache."

"I didn't know that. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. It only lasts for a little bit."

About that time one of my friends Alex came over towards us.

"Hey Ella, nice to see you here. Wow, your date is cute. Hi my name is Alex." She said extending her hand. When Iggy didn't take it she asked, "Is he deaf?"

"No, actually, I'm blind." Iggy said shaking her hand then.

"Oh, sorry." Alex said embarrassed.

"Hey, I have to give you props, you got close with your guess, most people just think I'm a snob when I meet them." Iggy said without a hint of sarcasm.

"Thanks, you're a pretty cool guy." To me she said, "Ella, why don't you and Iggy sit over there with me and my date Morgan."

"Is that okay with you Iggy?"

"It's fine."

**Iggy POV**

Most of the time we just sat and talked with Ella's friends Alex and Morgan. I have to say, Morgan is a pretty cool guy. In another universe we would be best friends I think. Alex is pretty nice too. She said that her dad works for the government so she doesn't get to see him much. Anyway after a while Ella went across the gym to talk to her other friends leaving me sitting by myself. I was about to go find her when a voice I sort of recognized asked me a question.

"Would you like to dance?" The voice asked.

"Sorry, I'm here with someone." I answered.

"Yeah, silly. You're here with me." So, it was Ella.

"Oh, I didn't recognize your voice. It's kind of loud for me in here."

"There aren't many people dancing. Maybe it will be quieter over there." Ella said grabbing my hand. I was a bit nervous so I didn't react for a second which made Ella pull on my arm harder. Also my hands were sweating. We got to what I thought was the middle of the gym and Ella put her hand in mine like before. I was just trying to not step on her feet. We were out there for a few minutes when one of my favorite songs started to play. It was Dig by Incubus. I liked it because it kind of summed up my relationship with Ella. Ella speaking broke me out of listening to it.

"This is one of my favorite songs." She said. She likes it too?

"Why?" I asked intrigued.

"It makes me feel like my family has always got my back and that they care enough about me that they can take all the dumb stuff I do and still love me." Wow, that's deep. What do I say to that? You know what? Here goes nothing.

"Well, this song makes me feel the same way about you." And with that I bent down and kissed her on the lips. I pulled away thinking 'Did I just do that? Oh, crap.' but those thoughts didn't last long because Ella reached up and pulled my head back down and kissed me back. I was so relieved. She actually does like me like that. We just stood there, not breaking apart until the song ended.

"I never knew you felt that way about me." Ella said after a while.

"Well, I never thought that you could ever like me because of the way I am so I never told you."

"Iggy, you could be deaf, mute, and part squid and I would still like you for the way you are."

"So, uh, do you want to go on a date sometime?" I asked.

"Sure. How about dinner tomorrow?"

"Sounds good. Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know surprise me." She said. Surprise, huh? I can do that.

**Ella POV**

After our dance we went and sat down next to Max and Fang who were smiling at us.

"So, how'd it go?" Max asked, knowing full well what happened.

"Yeah, can I stop keeping all your secret feelings now?" Fang added.

"Yes, you can." Iggy said. "We told each other how we feel about each other and we've decided to see where it goes."

"Are you going to tell Mom Ella?" Max asked me.

"Yeah, why not? You're dating Fang, I don't see why she would say no to me and Iggy dating too."

"Good for you." Max said. "Now let's get out of here, I'm getting paranoid."

And in a few minutes we did leave but not before Fang and Iggy gave Max and I another kiss. I was so, well I guess you would say excited, that I could barely stay on the road. It didn't help that Iggy thought I was stressed and started rubbing my shoulders from the back seat. It was a nice idea though. Fortunately, we all got home in one piece. We were all met in the living room by Mom who had stayed up to make sure we were safe.

"Did you all have a nice time?" She asked.

"Yeah, we did. Fang and I are tired so we're going to bed." Max said yawning. Fang followed her up to their rooms leaving me and Iggy with mom.

"What about you two?"

"Um, well, Dr. M. we kinda, kissed." Iggy said the last word barely audible.

"So, you two are 'together' I take it?"

"Yes, we are mom."

"Are you both sure this is what you want?"

"100% percent." Iggy said.

"Me too."

"Then I'm okay with it. Just be sure to take things slow to start, okay?"

"Will do." I said.

"I promise." Iggy added.

"Good, now you two need to go to bed too, it's almost midnight."

And with that Mom went to her room to go to bed too. Iggy followed me up the stairs to our rooms. Max and mine was the closest so we stopped there.

"I had a really nice time tonight. I hope we can dance like that again soon." Iggy said softly.

"Me too, on both things."

"Hear you tomorrow." Iggy said. Then he bent down and gave me a kiss. "Goodnight Ella."

"Goodnight Iggy." And tomorrow when I wake up it won't be a dream.

**A/N- Okay, now we can get to the good stuff, at least in my opinion. And if you don't know the lyrics to Dig, you should look them up so you can get the context. 158 days until ****Nevermore****. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	11. Pancakes

**A/N- I have written the last chapter of this story, so unless something weird happens the story will have an ending. For those who are curious, there will be 42 chapters. Thank you for all your nice reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the others.**

Dancing in the Dark Chapter 11

**Iggy POV**

I woke up the next morning at about 8. As usual Fang was already out of bed. He's probably out sitting in a tree somewhere thinking about how he's going to propose to Max. Anyway since I was up I decided to make breakfast. I was feeling like pancakes, so I got the pancake mix out. About that time someone walked into the kitchen.

"What are you making?" Asked Ella.

"Pancakes. Do you want to help?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Can you get the milk and eggs from the fridge?"

"Okay, now what?"

"Pour the milk in and crack the eggs while I mix it together." And that's exactly what we did. Then I got out a pan to put the mix in.

"Hey, do you know how to flip the pancakes in the air and catch them?" Ella asked.

"Of course."

"Can you show me how?"

"Sure. Put your hand on the handle." And she did. Then I put my hand on hers to guide it. She shivered a bit. "Now raise your hand like this so the pan is tilted like this. Then you let slide down a bit and jerk your arm back. Then all you have to do is catch it." And then I heard it land back in the pan. "Good job. Now try it yourself."

"Okay." Ella said. "Here goes nothing. I think I got it. Oops!" As soon as I heard "Oops!" a pancake fell on my head. "Oh, sorry Iggy."

"It's okay, maybe try jerking back more softly next time." I said taking the pancake off my head. "You have pretty good aim though."

After a while she got the hang of it and we made about 30 pancakes together along with some bacon. I was about to call everyone down when Ella reached up and kissed me.

"What was that for?"

"Because I can. It's one of the great things about being in a relationship with someone."

"Well, can't argue with that." I said bending down to kiss her again. About that time Fang came in through the back door.

"Hm, pancakes. Thanks guys." And he sat down and started eating like nothing was happening.

"Do we have any syrup?"

**Ella POV**

Iggy called everyone down to breakfast and in a couple minutes everyone was sitting down at the table eating. Fang got done eating first since he sat down first and for once he started a conversation.

"Hey, Max do you want to do something this afternoon?"

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking of a walk through the park."

"That sounds good." Then she looked at me and Iggy. "Why are you two staring at us?"

"I'm not staring at you; I'm looking out the window." I said.

"Yeah, and if I could stare at something it wouldn't be your face. It would be Ella's." Said Iggy.

"Aw, that's so sweet. You two know something I don't, don't you?" Asked Max suspiciously.

"No they don't." Said Angel, "I read their minds."

"Whatever." Max said getting up. "I don't have time for this. I need to work on some homework."

Fang got up too. "Uh, I need to not be here." And he went back outside.

Angel looked at me and said, "He's really nervous."

"I know sweetie."

"I think he's just making sure he does it on the first try. At least that's what he thought."

"Boy, if Fang thinks he's going to screw up, just think how many tries it'll take me." Iggy said.

"I would guess three." I answered.

"Very funny."

Nudge and Gazzy were just staring at us. "What the heck are you guys talking about?" They said in unison.

"You'll find out later tonight." I said.

"Okay, but you guys are acting weird." Said Gazzy. Then he and Nudge put their plates away and left the kitchen leaving me, Iggy and Angel.

"Do you guys want to do something fun?" Angel asked with a devilish grin.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Spying on Max and Fang."

"That does sound fun." Iggy said getting excited.

"But how are we going to stay hidden?" I asked.

"Easy, I'll make it so their brains think we're invisible."

"You can do that?"

"Only to one or two people at a time."

"That's all we need." Said Iggy.

**Iggy POV**

So, it was Ella's turn to do the dishes. That gave me the time to set up our date later that night. I got the table ready for later and found the tablecloth I wanted. By that time Ella was done with the dishes and I snuck in and made the food. Then I found the candles and candleholders. I hid all this stuff in the garage. It was going to be great. Anyway after a while I heard Max and Fang leave. I went to go get Ella.

"Okay, they just left we should wait for about five minutes before we leave. And of course we need Angel."

"I'm in here too." I heard Angel's voice.

We went outside and Ella jumped in my arms so I could take off. Her face was right next to mine.

"You smell really nice." I whispered in her ear.

"You smell like pancakes." She whispered back. "I like that."

"Guys, you can be all mushy later, right now we need to follow Max and Fang."

I stuck my tongue out in her direction and kissed Ella in defiance and she kissed me back while I took off.

**A/N- Fang's proposal is in the next chapter. Also, since I'm done writing this one, I have a poll up for what story I should write next on my profile page. There are two choices and it'll be open until chapter 21 is posted. 156 days until ****Nevermore****. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	12. Love Endures All Things

**A/N- I'm just going to get out of the way again. Enjoy.**

Dancing in the Dark Chapter 12

**Fang POV**

After Max and I ate lunch together we slowly strolled to the park. It was a perfect day. The trees were a verdant green; the sky was as blue as the ocean. I have got to stop over describing things like that. The thing is, I'm hiding more than one thing from Max. One is in the little black box in my pocket, and the other is that I'm really close to selling the story I wrote so it can be turned into a book. It's really exciting stuff. The reason Max doesn't know is because she just thinks I'm working on my blog. In reality, I stopped doing that the day we saved the world. It's was just an outlet to get some help anyway. So, every time she saw me writing on my laptop, I was working on my story. Anyway, back to today. As we walked we talked about so many things. We reminisced about the days back at the E-house, we talked about Iggy and Ella getting together, and pondered our plans for college. It's weird, during all this I felt as some part of my brain wasn't working, but I couldn't pinpoint where. When we got towards the middle of the park I got down on one knee and pulled out the ring.

"Max, I know our lives have been rough together, but I can't see loving anyone other than you. We've been together our entire lives, and I want to make sure it stays like that forever. Will you marry me?" There, I did it. I looked into Max's eyes and saw a look of nervousness.

"I, I don't know what to say." She stammered.

"Say yes." I suggested.

"Yes, Fang, of course I'll marry you." She said bending down to hug me.

"Thank you, Max. You don't know how long I've been worrying about this."

"Why would you need to worry? You know I love you."

"I don't know, I guess it's just me. And I love you too Max." And we took off and flew back to Dr. Martinez's house to tell everyone.

**Ella POV**

We were standing right behind them the entire time. Some of the things we heard were very interesting. I personally liked the part where Fang said that I was a good match for Iggy because he's more relaxed around me. I don't know why, but his approval was important to me, like Fang was actually his brother. Anyway, as soon as Max and Fang flew away Angel plopped down and sat on one of the benches, obviously tired out from the mind blockage. Iggy and I sat down next to her.

"Tired, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I was worth it." Angel said exhaling loudly.

"I liked the part where Fang said, 'We've been together our entire lives, and I want to make sure it stays like that forever.' Classic Fang right there." Said Iggy.

We sat there in silence for a while and I thought about what it would be like if Iggy proposed to me. He'd probably try and do something really special that meant something to the both of us. It's too early to seriously think about that know, we haven't even been on our first date yet. The sound of Iggy's voice caught my attention.

"Angel, are you going to be able to make it home?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Let's go. Besides, if we don't get home soon, you two will miss your date."

"That's very considerate of you Angel." I said.

"Thank you." She said back. Then we all stood up and I jumped back into Iggy's arms and we flew back home.

**Iggy POV**

Wow, just wow. Fang, as always, says the right thing at the right time. He should write books, he's so good at using language as a way to express feelings. And, to boot, he doesn't talk much, so everything he says automatically has more feeling. I'm really happy for them too. With all the stuff they went through, from living in cages, fighting Erasers, Dylan, saving the world, and raising four other kids, I'm surprised they're still alive let alone in love and engaged. It makes me feel like anything is possible, like this thing with Ella. If they can do it, why not us? But enough gushing about Max and Fang. To make it less suspicious we came in through the window in Angel's room. I heard the commotion from downstairs. Nudge's voice was so high pitched it could have shattered a window. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Okay everyone act natural." I said.

"Iggy, Ella, Angel, where are you guys?" I heard Max call.

"We're in my room playing cards." Angel said pulling out a deck. Max and Fang came into the room.

"We have something to tell you guys." Fang said.

"What, that you're secretly Eminem?" I joked

"Why would I be a candy?" Fang said, not getting it.

"It's because you're so sweet." Max said kissing what sounded like his cheek.

"I meant the rapper. Anyway, what's your news?"

"We're getting married." Fang said.

"That's great guys." Ella said as we all gave them a big hug.

"It's about time." Angel said. "I was getting tired of Fang thinking about it so much. I swear it was the only thing on his mind this entire month."

"So you did know." Fang said.

"Told you." I said.

"Wait a second. You knew too Iggy?" Asked Max.

"So did I. Why do you think they were so late to the restaurant?" Ella said.

"You said fan girls."

"I stopped getting those when I ended the blog." Fang said. That was news to me.

"When did you stop?" I asked.

"The day we saved the world."

"So what have you been doing all the times I've seen you on the computer?" Asked Max.

"I've been writing a book." Really, know? Didn't I just think something like that?

"Is it any good?" Max asked.

"Good enough that someone wants to publish it." Fang answered.

"You've been a busy little bee haven't you?" I asked.

"Hey, had to find a way to support myself and my future wife."

"Well I'm happy for both of you." Said Ella. "Now I need to get ready for my date."

"Me too. Talk to you guys later." I said walking back to my room. Man, this is a great day already. I can't imagine what could top it all off. Oh wait, yes I can.

**A/N- Yea! She said yes. Anyway, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far since the story hit over 50 last chapter. Also, because I want to, I'm going to display the poll results at the end of each chapter until it's closed. 153 days until ****Nevermore****. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**

**Current Poll Standings:**

**Hawaii, here we come-5**

**Freaky Fangday- 4**


	13. Blind Date

**A/N- WOOT! 2,000 hits. But in all seriousness, I couldn't have done it without all you guys reading the story. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story as much as the beginning, I certainly do.**

**Iggy: Of course you would, you wrote it.**

**Me: Yeah, but I've had to re-read it like 10 times already to do all the edits and A/Ns and I still enjoy the story as a whole. And believe me, I wrote some pretty bad stuff that I didn't enjoy reading when I was in school, so this is a nice change of pace.**

**Iggy: Really? I have to find this now and have someone read it to me.**

**Me: Good luck, it's buried in my closet for all eternity.**

Dancing in the Dark Chapter 13

**Ella POV**

It was about 5 when Iggy knocked on my door. I actually got ready faster than I usually do when going on dates because I didn't have to fiddle with any make-up since, you know, Iggy can't see it. Besides, I don't like wearing make-up about just as much as Max doesn't like to. It makes me feel, I don't know, a little fake. Anyway when I opened the door I saw Iggy there holding a red rose.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"I picked it out of your mom's garden." He said sheepishly.

"Well, thank you. It smells really nice. Now where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Iggy said with a grin. "I'm going to need you to close your eyes."

"How are we going to know when we get there?"

"I know where it is."

So I closed my eyes and let Iggy take me by the hand to guide me.

"You know, this is pretty much the definition of 'The blind leading the blind.' Right?"

"Well that's my heightened sense of irony coming out. We're almost there." What? We're not even out of the house. We went out the back door, took a few steps and stopped. "Okay, open your eyes and tell me what you see."

So I opened my eyes and saw a candle lit dinner set in our backyard. There was a table with a cloth on it and two chairs. In the middle were two lit candles around a bowl of salad. I turned to face Iggy.

"I see a boyfriend who is the sweetest guy in the world." And I reached up and kissed him on the mouth.

"I take it that means you like it?"

"Of course. No one has ever made me a candle lit dinner before. How did you have the time to set this up?"

"I got all the stuff ready when you were doing the dishes, and I made the food when you were done."

"So that's why mom said I missed some dishes."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Don't worry, it was worth it." I said kissing him again. "Now let's eat."

**Iggy POV**

I'm glad she liked it, instead of thinking I'm lazy or couldn't think of a good place to go. Though, I have the feeling she would have liked whatever. She's really cool like that. Anyway, back to dinner. Besides the salad I made, I also had a picnic basket full of sandwiches and fruit. Then, to top it all off, I snuck my stereo outside and turned it on for some mood enhancing music.

"You thought of everything didn't you?" Ella asked.

"It's nothing."

"Nothing? This is the single greatest date I've ever been on. How can you think it's nothing?"

"I could have done better." Ella grabbed my hands after I said that.

"I don't know what you're talking about, and even if this was a bad date, the thing is that you tried. We're going to have to work on your self-esteem some."

"I can't think of a better teacher than you."

After dinner we sat out on some lawn chairs and looked at the night sky. Well, at least Ella looked at the sky. I sighed and Ella heard it.

"What is it?" She asked.

"This just reminds me of how sucky it is to be blind. I wish I could see the stars and be able to point out cool constellations to you. I mean you could describe it, but it wouldn't be the same."

"That does suck." I probably couldn't have said anything better. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"How did I become blind?" I guessed.

"Yeah." I might as well tell her.

"It all started when I was about five. The whitecoats at the School had figured out that I had better hearing than Max and Fang, so they decided to try to enhance my other senses. The day of the operation they tranquilized all three of us. I don't remember much after that, and to tell you the truth, I probably don't want to. The next thing I do remember is sitting in my cage with bandages around my head. Max said they looked weird and took them off for me. Then all I've seen since then is darkness and blurry figures on a white background."

"That's so horrible, that must have been hard to call that memory back. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Besides, you deserve to know."

"Well, I know something that can cheer you up." And she came over and sat down next to me on my chair, and you know what? I did feel better. She rested her head on my chest and I rested my head on her head.

"I love you Ella." I said, the words coming naturally. Her head rose of my chest.

"I love you too Iggy." And we just laid there for a long time, Ella in my arms.

**Max POV**

"They're so cute together, aren't they?" I asked Fang.

"I'm happy for them."

"Do you think it will last?"

"We worked out, didn't we?"

"Yeah. Do you think it's weird that we're talking like Iggy is our son?"

"A little yeah, but it's good practice for when we have kids."

"Who says we're having kids?" I asked jokingly.

"I did, back at Anne's remember?"

"Oh, yeah. But we're not doing it right now."

"I know. It's just a nice thought to think about."

"Yeah, it is. Well, I'm getting tired, so I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow." Before I could leave Fang turned me around.

"Not without a goodnight kiss." He said doing just that. "I love you Max, more than anything."

"I love you too, Fang. Goodnight."

**A/N- Not much else to say. 151 days until ****Nevermore****. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor. (15 days until the movie by the way)**

**Current Poll Standings**

**Hawaii, Here we Come- 6**

**Freaky Fangday- 4**


	14. Toast

**A/N- Happy weekend to everyone. Enjoy the chapter.**

Dancing in the Dark Chapter 14

**Iggy POV**

The next morning I was woken up by Gazzy's unique smell filling up the room.

"Come on man, learn to control that stuff. It was funny before, but not now."

"Sorry, I've been working on it."

I have to get away from that smell somehow. Maybe Ella can help me out. Anyway, he actually woke me up right on time, since I forgot to set my alarm clock. So I got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen. The only person I heard was Dr. Martinez and she sounded really stressed.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing, I'm just thinking about Max and Fang."

"So, I take it they told you?"

"Yes, they did. I just thought he would have waited until after graduation."

"You can't blame him for when he did it. Max was about two seconds from figuring it out the day he proposed. I think they're both smart enough to wait to get married until it's less hectic around here."

"Thanks, Iggy, you've calmed my nerves for the moment. By the way, how was your date with Ella?"

"It was okay. Ella seemed to like it, and we had some fun."

"Not too much fun I hope."

"It was our first date, I doubt it would have gotten too out of hand. Don't take some of the things Max says about me being a sexist pig at face value." Considering this is my first real relationship and I don't want to screw it up, I almost added.

"I'll keep that in mind. Here's some toast for breakfast. Hurry up and eat so you won't be late."

"Thanks, Dr. M."

**Ella POV**

Iggy was the last one of us to come outside to leave. He had a piece of toast in his mouth. It was still there when he picked me up so I decided to take a bite of it, just because I could. Iggy quickly ate the rest of it.

"I have a feeling your still hungry." Iggy said.

"Nope, wanted to get the toast out of the way so I could do this." And I kissed him. As luck would have it Max saw me do it.

"Iggy, didn't you guys do that last night?" she asked.

"Hey, it's your sister who's harassing me." He said joking. "I think I might sue."

"For what? I have no money." I said going along with it.

"More kisses." He said.

"I can do that." I said kissing him again.

"I would sigh and fly away in defeat, but I think that might be a bit hypocritical." Max said flying toward Fang.

"And you know, she's never been hypocritical before." Fang said mockingly.

"Do you really want to be mocking your fiancé of less than 24 hours?"

"Why? You fell in love with me, mocking and all. It's not like you're going to call it off for one joke."

"True, besides, you kinda keep me grounded when you say things like that."

"That's what I'm here for."

It was about that time we landed in front of the school.

"Well, so begins another boring week of school. See you guys later." Max said walking away with Fang right behind her.

"Again, this was her idea." Iggy said when she was out of earshot.

"What, you don't like school either?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong. School is fine. It's just that Max is so bipolar about it. When we are in school she hates it, but when we aren't she wants us to be."

"Yeah, that is kind of weird."

"And besides, if we didn't go to school, I couldn't be with you all day."

"Aw, you're so sweet."

"Don't go telling anyone else though. I have a reputation to maintain." We both laughed and walked inside.

**Iggy POV**

Again, nothing really happened until lunch so I'll spare you and skip to then. I was a little more hungry than usual so I grabbed an extra apple. I was pleasantly surprised to hear that they lowered the price for extra fruit a quarter so I kept the extra one in my hand. I took my usual place across the table from Fang. Then surprisingly Ella came over and sat next to me.

"You guys aren't going to get all mushy are you? I feel like eating." Fang said.

"No, I just wanted to ask Iggy a question." Ella said back.

"What is it?" I asked

"Well, I just saw a flyer for the talent show, and I was wondering if you would do something with me."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I wasn't really sure, I thought we could think about it together." We sat there a few minutes thinking when Fang piped up.

"How about a magic show?" he said.

"Why would you say that?" Ella asked.

"Well, first off look at Iggy's hand." What was I doing?

"Wow, when did you learn to do that?"

"What am I doing?" I asked still confused.

"You're doing that thing where you flip a coin between your fingers and it keeps moving around your hand." Must have been doing it subconsciously.

"Well, when you live in a cage for 10 years, you learn how to entertain yourself." I said.

"To continue my point, Iggy would make a great magician. He's and excellent showman, he has a good sense of humor, and for tricks, heck he could make me 'disappear'." I just have a feeling he air quoted that.

"And what would I do?" Ella asked.

"You get to be my lovely assistant." I said with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan. We have until Friday to work on it, so I say we do some practice after school."

"Fine with me, all I have to do is stand still." Fang said.

**A/N- I sort of have a question that is out of left field. Who do you think Max's Voice is? I personally think it's Dr. Martinez, but I could make a case for a number of the characters. Just something I was wondering. 149 days until ****Nevermore****. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**

**Current Poll Standings**

**Hawaii, Here we Come- 6**

**Freaky Fangday- 5**


	15. Beautiful Soul

**A/N- My mind is drawing blanks right now, which means it's more artistic than my hands.**

**Iggy: Bah dum tish.**

**Me: What? It's the best joke I could come up with at the moment.**

**Iggy: I've got one. A bird-kid, Eraser, and Flyboy walk into a bar-**

**Me: I've heard that one before.**

**Iggy: Darn. Well, the punch line is that I blow them up.**

**Me: -Facepalm- Enjoy the chapter.**

Dancing in the Dark Chapter 15

**Ella POV**

As we we're flying home I thought of something important concerning the talent show.

"Hey, guys, we're going to need costumes and supplies if we're going to put on a magic show." I said.

"Hmm, that's a good point. You got any ideas Fang?" Iggy asked.

"I don't need a costume, but if you two are dead set on getting some, there's that costume shop at the mall. I'm sure you can find something there." Fang replied.

"Not much of a second date, but I think it'll do. How about tomorrow?" Iggy asked me.

"Sounds good. We can get dinner too." About that time Max swooped down next to us.

"What are you guys talking about?" She asked.

"The magic show we're doing for the talent show Friday." I explained.

"Magic show? I want in."

"I'm sure we could find something for you to do." Iggy said.

"As long as I'm not in a skimpy outfit, I'm fine with it."

"Darn." Fang said so softly you could barely hear it. Anyway, it was about time to land. As soon as we did I pulled Angel aside to talk to her before we went inside.

"I need your help." I said to her.

"With what?"

"I have a plan so that I can switch around the rooms everyone sleeps in."

"You want to share a room with Iggy don't you?"

"Stop reading my mind."

"I didn't need to this time. It's just obvious."

"Anyway, will you help me out or not?"

"Sure, what do you need me to do?"

"When I say so, make it so Gazzy comes up to the guy's room, I'll take care of the rest."

"Okay, I can do that."

"Good, now let's go inside."

**Iggy POV**

After we ate dinner I went up to the room I shared with Fang and Gazzy. I didn't have any homework and the other guys weren't in the room so I decided to indulge myself with a little singing. It turns out that along with my ears being able to hear really well and give me limited echolocation, they also gave me perfect pitch. That really helps when you sing. Anyway, I put my ear buds in and hit shuffle on my Ipod and started singing. A few minutes later I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said, stopping my singing. I heard the door open and Ella's soft footsteps came into the room. "Oh, hey Ella. What are you doing here?"

"I could have sworn I heard someone singing up here." She answered.

"Oh, that was me."

"Really? It sounded really good. Where did you learn to sing that well?"

"Well, technically, I didn't learn how. My super hearing also includes the ability to have perfect pitch, so if I sing off key I can change it until it sounds good to me."

"That's really cool." Then there was a pause.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, I was wondering, if it's not too much trouble, would you sing some more, for me?"

"Sure, come over here and sit next to me." I said tapping the bed. I waited for the song that was playing to stop before I started singing the next song. It was Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney. How appropriate. And don't ask why I have it on my Ipod, you'll find out why if you look at the lyrics I'm about to give you. Here they are:

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special_

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul, your beautiful soul_

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind if you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry, c'mon let's try_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_

_Maybe, do you think you could want me too?_

_I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do?_

_I just wanna know that you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your soul_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul, beautiful soul_

_Your beautiful soul_

See, I told you very appropriate song for how I feel about Ella. Not one second after I was done, Ella practically tackled me on the bed and started kissing me. And let me tell you, for just being a normal human, she can push me around some. Anyway, it took me a second to recover before I started kissing her back. It was pure heaven, but all good things have to come to an end, especially if you hear Gazzy yell, "Eww, gross. Do you guys have to do that now?"

**A/N- Good? Bad? Average? Tell me in a review if you so choose. 146 days until ****Nevermore****. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor. (10 days until the movie!)**

**Current Poll Standings**

**Hawaii, Here we Come- 6**

**Freaky Fangday- 5**


	16. Roommates

**A/N- Something clever is supposed to be here, but I think his car broke down.**

**Iggy: Better than last chapter.**

**Me: Thanks. You got anything?**

**Iggy: 101110111000 is 3000 in binary.**

**Me: Okay, then. Enjoy the chapter.**

Dancing in the Dark Chapter 16

**Ella POV**

That went exactly as planned because as soon as Gazzy got down the stairs I heard my mom call out, "Family meeting in the living room, now."

"We're in trouble aren't we?" Iggy asked.

"All according to the plan."

"Plan? What plan?"

"You'll see, metaphorically. Just follow my lead."

"Whatever you say, plan master."

So we walked down the stairs and we were the last to sit down. We sat on the floor next to the table. As soon as we sat down mom cleared her throat and started talking.

"Okay, this is mainly for the couples in the house we have but it involves the younger ones as well. I know that your young and in love but you need to control yourselves around the younger kids. And for the younger ones, it might do you well to knock on the door before you barge in so you don't see something you don't want to. Does anyone have any questions?" I raised my hand. "Yes, Ella."

"I have an idea that would eliminate the problem. What if we switched rooms?"

"And who would share rooms?" Mom asked, probably already knowing what I was going to say.

"I was thinking Max and Fang in one room, me and Iggy in another, and the other three can share a room." She had a contemplative look on her face.

"Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, can you guys give us a few minutes to talk." They agreed to go outside for a while. "Okay," She started again, "If we're going to do this, we're going to have to set some rules. First, as always, you need to keep your rooms clean. Second, I reserve the right to come into your room whenever I like. And third, and I can't believe I'm saying this, if you're going to have sex, the guys have to use protection. Got it?" Did mom just say that? Max and Fang were both blushing at each other. What mom doesn't know is that I caught them doing it once. I didn't see anything but, I knew what they were doing. Iggy was the first to speak up.

"Those sound like reasonable rules, don't you guys think so?" He said snapping Max and Fang out of their thoughts.

"Oh, sure Mom, we'll be good."

"Ditto." Said Fang.

"And you Ella?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Okay then, I'll go get the others and tell them what's going on."

After she left Max spoke up.

"That was a great idea Ella. I was almost to the point that I might have had Angel do something so we could switch rooms."

"Thanks. Oh, and by the way this had nothing to do about you."

"I know, I know. You want to be with Iggy like I want to be with Fang, I almost did the same thing."

That's about the time Mom came back with the other three.

"Okay, they all agree to the terms of switching rooms. And I have enlisted Angel to help enforce rule 3, so don't try anything. Now let's start moving things."

**Iggy POV **

We decided that I would stay in the room I was in and Ella would move in with me. Dr. M. said that we had to keep both of our beds in the room in case we had a falling out or broke up, which I do have to admit is pretty smart. So I helped Ella move her stuff into the room. While we were moving things I thought of something.

"You said you planned this. That means you either you had Gazzy or Angel to help you. I'm leaning towards Angel since Gazzy seemed truly shocked."

"It was Angel, I convinced her to help me out."

"So, that whole tackling me thing, was that real?"

"Of course it was, that song was absolutely perfect, and you sang wonderfully."

"Thank you." About that time we heard Gazzy yell from downstairs.

"Guys, we're watching a scary movie. Hey, Ig, can you make some popcorn?"

"Sure." I called back. To Ella I said, "I wonder what you guys are watching."

"Why, aren't you coming too?"

"Yeah, but I can only hear, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

It turns out they ended up watching Friday the 13th. I personally, had already heard it before but by the sound of it, no one else had. Ella kept screaming whenever something would happen, and whenever she did she got closer to me. It couldn't have gotten any better. By the time the movie was over it was time for bed. We all clambered up to our rooms, some of us for the first time. When Ella got in the room, I thought of something.

"Um, do want me to change in the bathroom or what?" I asked.

"No, you can stay in here. I'm not worried about your clothing situation."

"Okay, then." I said taking my shirt off. "Next question, one or two beds?"

"Let's start with two, just for now."

"Okay." I said. And we got into our beds. "Goodnight Ella."

"Goodnight Iggy."

And I thought that would be the end to the night. Turns out it wasn't. Sometime later that night I woke up to hear Ella rolling around and whimpering, "No, no, Iggy save me please." I went over to her bed and started nudging her awake.

"Ella, wake up. Come on, snap out of it." Then, suddenly she shot straight up and screamed.

"Calm down, calm down. It was just a dream. I'm here and I'm not going let anything happen to you." I said holding her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, it's just sometimes I get nightmares when I watch scary movies."

"Believe me, I've dealt with worse. I'm surprised Max isn't up and screaming as well."

"Max, really?"

"Yeah, at least now she has Fang to calm her down." I said. I started to go back to my bed when Ella grabbed my arm.

"I changed my mind, I want you here with me." She said.

"Okay." I said as I slid under the covers next to her.

"Thank you Iggy."

"It's nothing." I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Goodnight, again."

"Goodnight, I love you."

"I love you too."

**A/N- Okay, say with me. Awwwww. On a completely unrelated note, I'm in a talkative mood today, so if you have any questions that aren't too personal, I'd be happy to answer them for you. 144 days until ****Nevermore****. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor. (8 days!)**

**Current Poll Standings- Hawaii, Here we Come 6 to 5**


	17. Costume Hunting

**A/N- Iggy: Hey. You've kinda caught us at a bad time. He's, well just hear for yourself**

**Me: Those blocks, those horrible orange blocks.**

**Iggy: You see, we went to the arcade today and he played this game with orange blocks like 50 times and only won like four, so now he's more than a bit bombed out. Hopefully he'll snap out of it soon. Enjoy the chapter.**

Dancing in the Dark Chapter 17

**Iggy POV**

I'm surprised that I woke up on time this morning, you know with the whole nightmare thing happening. I also woke up before Ella did, so I decided to wake her up by kissing her forehead, just like I did in my dream. It did the trick and she was awake in no time.

"I kinda figured you were going to do that at least once." She said.

"How?"

"Because of that dream you had. You didn't say it was me, but I figured it out."

"I'm so predictable, aren't I?"

"Not usually, we're just in sync with some things."

"Didn't that used to be a band?" I joked and Ella laughed.

"That right there proves my point, you know exactly how to make me laugh." Right then my stomach grumbled. "I think you made your stomach laugh too."

"I think it wants pancakes, which I smell being made right now. Let's go eat."

"Sounds good to me, but you might want to put a shirt on."

"Good idea, don't want Max to think I'm hitting on her."

I was right, Dr. M. had made pancakes. They didn't have anything in them to Ella's disappointment.

"No blueberries Mom, how could you? She asked.

"We're all out, maybe next time dear."

Blueberries huh? Gives me an idea for Ella's birthday Thursday. Anyway we ate breakfast as usual and headed off to school. I shouldn't have to say this anymore but nothing happened until lunch. Before we got our food Max, Fang, Ella, and I went and signed up for the talent show. The girl sitting there was really snobby.

"Magic show, huh? How are you going to go that with a blind guy?" She asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see, since I can't." I retorted.

As we walked away Max gave me a high five and said, "Good one, that girl is in my math class and someone really needed to take her down a peg."

"Why didn't you?"

"I sit too far away from her."

We all decided to sit together at lunch to discuss what we were going to do for the show. We pretty much had it planned, except we didn't have anything for Max to do.

"It can't be that hard to find something for me to do." Max said after a while. Then it hit me.

"I have the perfect trick. We suspend you upside down in a tank of water and you escape by undoing a lock keeping your legs together. It's perfect since you can breathe underwater, and only we know it." I suggested.

"Wait a second! You can breathe underwater? Since when?" Ella asked.

"Since we were in Hawaii. Fang can do it too. I think that's a great idea Iggy. Do you mind what I wear?"

"Not really, just make sure you okay with whatever it is getting really wet."

**Ella POV**

After we got home Iggy and I put our stuff in our room and went downstairs to tell Mom we were leaving for the mall to get our costumes.

"Are you two going to be home for dinner?"

"Probably not." I said.

"Okay, then, you guys have fun picking out costumes."

Right before we left Iggy called out, "Do you want us to pick you out anything Fang?"

"No, I'm just going to wear the tux I got for prom."

"Okay. I think it would be best if we take your car so I don't have to carry all our clothes."

"I was going to say that too since I need to go to the store to pick something up."

"What a coincidence, so do I."

We got to the costume shop at the mall at about five. There weren't many people there since Halloween has been over for a few months. The guy at the counter spoke up when we walked in.

"Can I help you two?" He asked.

"Maybe later, thanks though." I said. "Okay, let's start off with your costume Iggy. What we're you thinking about getting."

"Well, I was thinking a white shirt with a black vest, a cape that is black on the outside and red on the inside, black pants, and, of course, a hat."

"Okay, well, you have a white shirt at home, here's a cape and a hat. Hmm."

"What is it?"

"There's no plain black vests. There's one that has some dark blue sequins on the side though."

"That seems fine."

"Okay, let's go ask if there's a dressing room." I said walking up to the counter. "Excuse me, do you have a changing room?" I asked the guy running the store.

"Yeah, it's in the back to the left."

"Thanks."

I grabbed Iggy's hand and led him to the dressing room. I put the clothes in his hands and he went in.

"No peeking." He said.

"Why, uncomfortable with your body?" I joked.

"No, I just don't think your eyes could take the pure awesomeness, and then we'd both be blind." He joked back. About a minute later he came out of the dressing room in his costume. "How do I look?" He asked.

"You're not David Copperfield, but it'll do."

"Okay, now for your costume. I can't really help but I'll stand next to you anyway."

"I already saw one I liked. It's over here near the front of the shop." We walked there together and I got it off the rack.

"Can I at least feel it?" Iggy asked.

"Sure." I said handing it over.

"Hmm, purple, that's a nice warm color. It's full of sequins that I can feel. Wait a second, is this a unitard?"

I blushed when he said that. Yes it was a purple unitard. With another hat and some thin black fishnets it would look perfect.

"Are you sure you want to wear this, it's a little revealing?" Iggy asked.

"It's only one time, besides I have you to protect me from guys hitting on me."

"Okay then, go try it on." So I went back to the dressing room with the extra things I mentioned and put them on. I came out thinking of way Iggy could "see" it. "I'm sure you look really good in it." He said.

"Well maybe this will help." I said putting his hands on my hips. "Go ahead, feel it. I don't mind." I said and immediately Iggy started to blush. His hands moved all across my body, being careful to not to do anything inappropriate. When he was done, he was blushing even more.

"I take back what I said about you only looking good. That costume makes you look really sexy, if that's not too inappropriate to say."

"Don't worry, that's what I was going for." I said reaching up to kiss him. I heard the guy running the store mutter, "Lucky." while it was going on.

"Just don't let Max or your mom see that before the show, they might not let you wear it." Iggy said as we left the store.

"I've got the perfect hiding spot. Now, let's go eat some dinner."

**A/N- Iggy: For those of you who don't know sequins are those little circle things that sparkle that are on dresses and things like that. **

**Me: 142 days until ****Nevermore****. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor. (6 days until the movie)**

**Iggy: Good, you're back.**

**Current Poll Standings- 6 to 5 Hawaii, Here we Come**


	18. Plans Set in Motion

**A/N-Enjoy the chapter.**

Dancing in the Dark Chapter 18

**Ella POV**

We ate dinner at a fast food restaurant so we could get to the store faster. Iggy was zoning in and out the whole time, so I decided to ask him about it.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about what I'm going to get you for your birthday."

"You're such a thoughtful boyfriend. I'm sure I'll like anything you get me."

"What if I got you a snake?" he joked.

"Okay, maybe not that, but you know I'm scared of snakes, so I think I'm safe."

"Good point. Let's throw our trash away and get to the store." And that's exactly what we did. When we got there Iggy asked, "So, what do you need to get?"

"It's a secret." I whispered in his ear.

"Okay, I guess I'll meet you back here in a few minutes then?"

"Sure." I said walking away towards the pharmacy/medical section of the store. I was getting something that would be useful later that I don't think Iggy would get any time soon and that would be a surprise for him.

**Iggy POV**

Okay, that was weird. I wonder what she's getting. Guess I'll find out soon enough. Anyway, I knew where things I wanted were so I went to go get a picture frame first. I was thinking of getting a picture of Ella and I and giving to her as a present, but I didn't have a picture. Oh, I just got an idea. Anyway, the other thing I was getting was a case of blueberries so I could make pancakes with them. When I was done I went back to the entrance and waited for Ella. A few seconds later she was right next to me.

"So, what did you get?" She asked.

"It's a secret." I whispered in her ear, mirroring what she did.

"Fair enough I guess."

"You'll find out what they are soon, I promise."

"Oh, so they're for me?"

"You bet. Now let's get home, it's probably getting late."

When we got home Ella went up to our room, probably to hide her costume and whatever she got at the store. That gave me time to find Angel and ask her a question. She was sitting in the living room listening to music. I tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

"What do you want Iggy?" She asked.

"I need to ask you a question."

"I'm not telling you what Ella got at the store, or where she's hiding them."

"No, it's not that, and you already know what she got?"

"It was the first thing I picked up on when you two got home. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised when you find out what she got."

"Whatever, I wanted to ask you if anyone had taken a picture of the two of us lately because I wanted to give it to her as a present for her birthday."

"Sorry, Iggy, but no."

"Okay, I've got a back-up plan I can use. Thank you Angel."

"You're welcome."

I guess I'll go start on that back-up plan.

**Ella POV**

I was laying down on my bed reading when Iggy came in the room. His face was a mix of trepidation and determination. He sat down at the end of the bed. I looked up from my book.

"Angel wouldn't tell you, would she?" I said trying to break some ice.

"I didn't ask, but she does know what you got."

"I kinda figured she did. Do you need something?"

"Um, well, it's kind of a weird request."

"Being weird is kinda mandatory here, you know."

"True. I was wondering if I could feel your face so I could have a better mental picture of you."

"Of course you can, just let me sit up first." So I sat up with my legs crossed and Iggy sat the same way across from me on the bed.

"Are you ready?" He asked when we were in position.

"Yes." I said and he slowly put his hands on my face. His hands were so soft and smooth I shivered. He started feeling my cheeks and moved down to my chin and neck. Then he slowly moved up to my nose and eyes. After that he used one hand to feel my forehead and the other to feel my hair. He finished up feeling my lips.

"I love it when you smile." He said softly, then he moved his hands back to my cheeks and pulled my head closer so he could kiss me. I kissed him back harder and we kept going back and forth like that for a minute before I broke it off for a second so I could help Iggy take his shirt off, then we went right back at it. After a while I noticed something, Iggy wasn't trying to take my shirt off like every other guy would. I broke apart again.

"Do you not want to be doing this?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" Iggy asked confused.

"You're not trying to take my shirt off or anything."

"Oh, well, I was kinda waiting for you to take the lead. I don't know what's acceptable. Besides I like the color your shirt is giving off, I've never used that power on my chest before."

"Well, I guess we're each learning what the other person likes." I said moving closer so my shirt touched his chest some more. Then he extended his wings and wrapped them around us.

"I really love moments like this." Iggy said after a while.

"Me too, and I hope we have many more to come."

**A/N- Oh, you will, you will. 139 days until ****Nevermore****. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor (Friday, yea! Even though all the tickets in my area are sold out.)**

**Current Poll Standings- Hawaii, Here we come 6 to 5**


	19. Max Gets Sick

**A/N- Since I don't have anything storywise to say I want to bring out something I've noticed. In the first three books of the series Max uses Spanish words and phrases every once in a while. That makes me wonder if that was a subtle clue that Dr. Martinez was her mom. Just something to think about. Enjoy the chapter.**

Dancing in the Dark Chapter 19

**Max POV**

I woke up Wednesday with a raging headache and stomachache. Fang was already up and dressed as usual. I let out a small moan and he heard.

"Max, are you feeling okay?" He asked.

"I don't think so, go get my mom." I choked out before I reached for a trashcan and threw up. Mom was in our room about a minute later with a thermometer and a wet towel. Fang was waiting next to the bed concerned. Mom took my temperature and confirmed what I was thinking.

"You definitely have the flu Max, and by the looks of it, it's a bad one. You're going to need to stay in bed for a few days."

"Great." I said. You all know how I don't like feeling helpless.

"Hey, at least you don't have to go to school." Fang said. "And you have me to take care of you."

"Well, the school thing is a plus, don't know about you taking care of me though." Hey, even though I'm sick I can still annoy Fang. I got a smirk though, so I know that he knows I was joking.

"Oh, and another thing, Fang, since Max is sick, you two need to sleep in your own beds so you don't get sick too." Mom said.

"Okay." Fang replied but I saw a hint of disappointment in his eyes. "I hope you feel better Max." he said to me. Then he kissed me on the forehead. "See you after school."

**Iggy POV**

I had just finished breakfast when Fang came into the kitchen. I had heard someone throwing up so I decided to ask about it in my own special way.

"Max isn't pregnant is she? You know that means you broke the rules."

"I'm rolling my eyes Ig. She has the flu and Dr. M. says she needs to stay in bed for a while."

"So I take it she won't be able to be in the show?"

"Who won't be in the show?" Ella asked as she sat next to me.

"Max, she's sick." Fang said.

"Guess that means you're doing the final trick then Fang." Ella said.

"Okay, I guess." Fang said, but he sounded a little nervous.

"Well, we can sort this out later, we need to get going." I said getting up from the table.

All throughout the morning I was sketching the picture I was going to give to Ella. I was all done except for the color when lunch came around. I decided to show Fang and see what he thought about it.

"Hey, Fang would you look at this since I can't?" I asked.

"Sure." He said taking the sketch. "It's pretty good. Are you going to color it?"

"Yeah, then I'm going to give it to Ella for her birthday."

"That's a good idea. She'll love it." Fang said handing it back

"Thanks."

**Ella POV**

It was weird not having Max with me during lunch. I mean I sit with my friends, but it's nice to know you have the girl who saved the world looking out for you. I got through most of it fine, but towards the end the snobby girl from before came up to our table. I think she was friends with Alex or something.

"Hey, I'm having a party Saturday and you guys are invited. Spread the word." And then she left.

"Okay, that was weird. I don't think I want to go to that party." I said.

"I don't know." Alex said. "I heard her parties are really good, and that all the cool people go to them. What do you think Morgan?"

"Sounds like fun to me. I didn't have anything to do Saturday anyway."

"Okay, I'll go ask Iggy, if he wants to go then we probably will." So I walked over to where Iggy and Fang were sitting. Right before I got there Iggy flipped over a nice looking piece of paper.

"What's that? Are you two planning to cheat on a test?" I jested.

"Yeah, I'm going to cheat with a paper I can't read." Iggy said.

"If I wanted to cheat I would just disappear behind the teacher and read the answers over their shoulder." Fang added.

"Sounds like you've done that before." I said.

"No, but I like having options."

"Anyway, I have a question for you Iggy. Would you like to go to a party with me?"

"When and where is this party?"

"Saturday at that snobby girl's house."

"Hmm. I don't know. Are your friends going?"

"Yeah."

"What the heck, we can just avoid her, sounds good."

Then the bell rung signaling the end of lunch.

"See you after school Fang, let's get going Iggy."

**Fang POV**

I didn't tell anyone, but school is even more boring without Max. At least when she's there I can zone out and stare at her some. Anyway when we got home I went straight up to Max and my room to check on her.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"I'm feeling just peachy." That's Max for you, still snide even though she's sick. I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Well your mom sent me up here with a bowl of soup for you to eat."

"Is it from a can?"

"No, it's some extra soup from that time Iggy made some."

"Just put it on the nightstand and I'll eat some later."

"Your mom says you haven't eaten all day. I'm under orders to force feed you if I have to."

"That actually sounds nice. Will you feed me?"

"Sure Max." Wow, she must be sick if she's letting me feed her. I sat down next to her and started feeding her small spoonfuls of soup.

"Fang?" Max asked after a while.

"Yes, Max."

"Thank you, for everything. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I'm just happy to be there for you when you need me."

"Will you rub between my wings please?"

"Sure, Max. You know, you're going to need to have and appetite tomorrow so you can eat cake."

"Yeah, I hope I feel better for Ella's party."

**A/N- The author you are currently trying to reach is unavailable. Please leave a review at the beep. There are 137 days until ****Nevermore****. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor. -BEEP- **


	20. Ella is 18

**A/N- Have any of you seen the ****Hunger Games**** movie yet? I'm just about to leave to go see it. Do you think it's good? Enjoy the chapter.**

Dancing in the Dark Chapter 20

**Ella POV**

I woke up to the smell of pancakes right under my nose. Did I fall asleep in the kitchen last night? No, I'm in bed. I reached over to wake Iggy up but he wasn't there.

"I'm standing next to the bed." I heard him say. In his hands was a tray with pancakes, orange juice and a small vase with a flower in it. When he heard me roll over he said, "Happy birthday, I hope you're hungry." And he laid the tray on my lap.

"You didn't have to do this for me."

"I thought it would be a nice surprise."

I looked at the pancakes and saw they had blueberries in them. "I thought we we're out of blueberries?" I asked.

"That's what I got at the store the other day. I heard you say you wanted some."

"You're the best Iggy, do you know that?"

"Well, I try my best." He said kissing my forehead.

"Hold on." I said pulling him back before he left. "You deserve more than that." And I pulled him closer and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Wow, I wonder what'll happen after I give you my real present." He said afterward.

**Iggy POV**

After I gave Ella her breakfast in bed I had to go do the same thing for Max since she was still sick. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Max croaked.

"The one person who can't see how sick you look." I answered.

"Come on in Ig, the door is unlocked." So I opened the door and walked up to the bed. "Why are you here?" Max asked me.

"Your mom wanted to send you up some more soup for breakfast."

"Okay, just put it on the nightstand and I'll eat it later." I stood there for a couple seconds before Max added, "Are you just going to stand there or what?"

"Well the other person who I gave breakfast to gave me a kiss, what are you going to give me?" I joked.

"How about I knee you in the crotch, then I won't have to worry about your kids growing up to annoy me too."

"Low blow Max, low blow." I said faking being upset.

"But really, thanks for the food. I'm feeling better than yesterday."

"You're welcome." I said walking away.

"Oh, and Ig?

"Yeah?"

"Fang really doesn't want to do that trick."

"I know. Don't worry, I have a plan so he won't have to." I don't blame him. The whitecoats tested him underwater more than anyone and he only goes under if he absolutely has to. But, like I said I do have a plan.

**Max POV**

After I heard everyone else leave for school I fell back asleep for a little bit. I was having a dream where water kept being thrown in my face when I woke up to Total licking my face.

"How many times have I told you not to do that?"

"A lot, but I needed you to wake up."

"Why?"

"Your mom wants you to come down for lunch."

"Fine. You know you licked a sick person, right?"

"I think I'll be good."

So I walked down to the kitchen with a blanket wrapped around my shoulders. I sat down at the table and watched as mom was making Ella's cake. Soon she was done and started talking to me.

"I thought you would be sick of soup by know, so I made you a sandwich."

"Thanks mom. That cake smells really good."

"I can't take all the credit, I'm using Iggy's recipe."

"Speaking of Iggy, what do you think about him and Ella being together?" I asked.

"I'm not sure yet. They definitely are happy together, and I hope it stays like that."

"Ella seems happier with Iggy than those other guys she went out with too."

"Yeah, you're right Max. I have a gut feeling that everything will be okay."

**Ella POV**

When we got home from school Max was sitting on the couch in her pajamas.

"Happy birthday. I'd come up and hug you but I think giving you the flu would be a crappy present." She said.

"Well, it's the thought that counts."

"Yeah. Oh, before I forget, your boyfriend tried to hit on me this morning." I shot a useless look at Iggy. He must have known I did it anyway.

"Hey, I though payment for breakfast in bed was a kiss, Ella did it." He joked. "Besides, Fang would strangle me if I really did hit on Max."

"You bet, and you'd never see it coming either." Fang added.

"Okay guys, it's time for cake." Mom called from the kitchen.

"I hope it's chocolate." I said. It was, in fact mom borrowed Iggy's recipe for it. It also had icing on it that said 'Happy 18th Birthday Ella!' It's a bit corny, but I preferred this over a huge party. After we ate cake everyone started giving me their presents. Max gave me a CD I had been wanting, Fang got me a gift card to Barnes & Noble joking that I better buy his book with some of it, Nudge gave me a make-up set she saw at the mall one day, and Gazzy got me a pocket knife with my name on it. Then Angel gave me her present. It was a book on teaching. Obviously she read my mind, since I was thinking of becoming a teacher. Then I was time for Iggy's present.

"Here you go. I hope you like it." He said handing it over. It was light and a little bit bigger than a book. I opened it up and saw a drawing inside a frame. It was of me and Iggy. We were standing back to back with me on the left and Iggy on the right. We had our heads turned towards the other and we were smiling.

"Iggy, it's wonderful. Did you draw this yourself?"

"Yeah."

"Can I ask how?"

"Well, I was just going to put a picture of us in the frame, but Angel said no one had one. So, I decided to draw one. I needed to feel your face so I could get a good enough picture to draw and I did the same thing to my face. Then using my color power, I colored it the same color as our skin and clothes."

"I thought that was the shirt I wore that day. But anyway, I love it Iggy."

"Oh, just remembered, I have one more thing to give you." And he kissed me. "A birthday kiss."

Later that night I said, "You know, for about a month or so, we'll only be a year apart in age."

"Kind of makes me feel closer to you." Iggy said.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." And Iggy embraced me in a hug that I didn't want to end.

**A/N- Remember, this is your last chance to vote in the poll. Hawaii, here We Come is still winning by two votes. 135 days until ****Nevermore****. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**

**P.S.- Reviews are greatly appreciated from anyone on my stories, even anonymous ones. And I promise not to bite your head off if you say something is wrong or bad. How would I grow as a writer if I did? **


	21. Magic or A First Time for Everything

**A/N- A slight warning for this chapter. Towards the end it gets a little hot and heavy if you know what I mean. It's not graphic and I don't explain anything, but I thought some people might not want to read it. If you don't want to, skip everything after the talent show and you'll be fine. By the way, the winner of the poll was Hawaii, Here we Come so I'll post that one first and then Freaky Fangday. Enjoy the long, by my standards, chapter.**

Dancing in the Dark Chapter 21

**Iggy POV**

Finally, it was the day of the talent show. We were so excited that we woke up about an hour early. Ella and I went down to the kitchen to get breakfast. As usual Fang was there, but I was surprised to hear Max's nasally, still kind of sick, breathing too.

"Glad to see you're feeling better Max." Ella said.

"Yeah, I think I'm good enough to get to school, but I still can't do the show with you guys."

"It's fine, we've got it covered. We're just glad you're better." I said.

"So, what are you making for breakfast Iggy?" Fang asked. I really didn't feel like making it though, so I decided to play a joke on him.

"Well, close your eyes and it'll magically appear in a minute." I didn't know if he did, but I just went with it. I pulled out some bowls and cereal and put it in front of him.

"Ta-da. Sugary cereal appeared from thin air. I wonder how I did that."

"I'm rolling my eyes Ig."

"Really? Won't they get dirty on the floor?" I was on a roll this morning.

"Whatever, it's better than nothing I guess."

"Do you guys want some cereal too?" I asked.

"Can you put some milk in it?" Ella asked.

"Sure, what about you Max?"

"I already ate some crackers, but thanks anyway Ig."

"Okay then." And just to irk Fang some more I said, "Cereal, appear!" as I poured my bowl.

"Do you really want to be messing with the guy who is a key to the show today?" Fang asked.

"Do you really want to go in that tank of water?" I took his silence as an answer. "That's what I thought."

"What? Who's going to do it then?" Ella asked.

"Oh, I am." I said.

"You can breathe underwater too?"

"No, but I can hold it long enough with my better lungs to do the trick."

"Are you sure?" Ella sounded a bit nervous.

"Yeah, totally, I'll be fine."

**Max POV**

Since I was no longer in the show I got to watch it from the bleachers. The teachers decided to have it after lunch, probably since no one does anything Friday after lunch anyway. Iggy, Ella, and Fang's act was going to be towards the middle of the show. Before them was a girl who told jokes, a guy who did jumps and tricks on a pogo-stick, and a band. I forget what the name was, something like Stuck in Your Radio or something. They were pretty good. Anyway it was time for the good part. After the host announced what they were doing the stage crew rolled the curtain back to show Iggy standing in the middle of the stage. He was wearing a hat and cape, and a vest with dark blue sequins on the side. He also had a microphone around his ear so everyone could hear him.

"Okay, then." Iggy started. "Does anyone in the front row have a quarter I can borrow; we're going to start of small." Someone flipped him a quarter and he caught in flawlessly. "Hmm, I need another one." He muttered as he put the quarter between his thumb and index finger. Then suddenly he snatched another quarter from under that hand. "That works I guess." Everyone clapped at his first trick. I knew he had it roll down his sleeve. Then he started doing the thing where he flips the coin around his hand on both hands. I still don't know where he learned how to do that. After the applause died down Iggy started talking again.

"Okay for my next trick I need the help of my lovely assistant, come on out Ella." Ella came out wearing a purple sequin unitard, fishnets, and a magician's hat. Now I know why she hid that from me. You could hear all the guys whistling and doing cat calls. Luckily, Iggy was on the ball. "You guys can whistle all you want, but she's my girlfriend." He said with a sort of smug grin, but not too much that it was jerkily smug. "Now, for the trick. I'm going to make a bird appear out of a plastic egg. Ella, if you would." And she gave him the egg. Iggy said, "Shazam!" and open the egg but nothing came out. "Maybe that was the practice egg. Give me another one Ella." So Ella gave him the second egg. This time Iggy said, "Wah-la!" but nothing happened still. "I don't know what's going on. It's getting warm in here." Iggy took off his vest and cape.

"Okay, this is the last egg, that bird better be in there." And Ella gave him the last egg. Iggy opened it without a word while at the same time extending his wings. Everyone but me gasped.

"Oh, good it worked." Iggy said. "I thought it was going to be another dud." He added feinting ignorance, and everyone laughed.

**Ella POV**

After the trick with his wings, Iggy called Fang out onto the stage.

"Most of you know who Fang is, especially all you girls out there." Even from across the auditorium he can take a shot at Max. "But sorry to say we're going to make him disappear. Ella, can you grab the other end of that cloth?"

"Sure." I said.

"Now, as the people who built the stage know, there are no trap doors up here. Now we're going to throw this cloth over Fang's body, and when we pull it back he won't be there. Ready, Ella."

"Ready."

"Okay, 3, 2, 1, now!" and we pulled the cloth off. I could still hear him breathing but Fang was completely invisible. The crowd clapped and cheered for us. Then Iggy spoke up again.

"And know, because if I didn't his girlfriend would kill me, I'll make him reappear over on the other side of the stage." He didn't say fiancé because he didn't want people all over Max about it he told me later. To make Fang reappear on the other side we had to hold the cloth while we walked so Fang wouldn't be seen. Iggy and I stopped walking and Iggy counted down again and we dropped the cloth to reveal a fully visible Fang. The crowd cheered even louder. Iggy then signaled for the stage crew to roll out the water tank. "For my last trick, I will be suspended upside down underwater and will try to escape from shackles put on my legs." He said. Then he took off his microphone and had the stage crew set him up. We decided Fang would be the one to hold the rope that was attached to Iggy so he could pull him up fast if he had to. When it was all set up Iggy had Fang hold the rope so we were face to face even though Iggy was upside down.

"Are you still sure you want to do this?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just make sure you drop the key where I can catch it."

"What if you drop it?"

"Then Fang will pull me out. Don't worry, it'll be fine."

"Okay." I said. Then without thinking I kissed him on the lips just in case something went wrong. I could barely hear the whistles since my heart was beating so hard. It seemed like forever but Fang finally had Iggy over the tank. I was standing on some stairs connected to the tank so I could drop the key. Right before Iggy was lowered in I saw him mouth, "I love you." And then he was lowered in. I didn't drop the key in until he stopped moving. It floated down slowly. An eternity later Iggy caught it on the first try. Using his extraordinary upper body strength he bent up and unlocked the shackles, but instead of coming straight up he started doing flips and tricks in the water, showing how long he could hold his breath. He came up about a minute later.

"See, no problem." He said.

I laughed. "You said see." He splashed some water on me and we both started laughing.

**Iggy POV**

Even though I thought our show went really well we only got 2nd place. The kid with the pogo-stick, I think his name is George, won. Must have been really good with it.

"It doesn't matter, at least we had fun." Ella said.

"Yeah, you're right. At least school is over now." We flew home with no problems. Angel even said that her and Gazzy won their talent show. Gazzy sang and Angel pretended to be a fortune teller with her mind reading powers. Their teachers were the judges and they said they tied.

Later that night, after dinner, Ella and I were sitting on one of the beds talking.

"Why didn't Fang want to do that last trick even though he can breathe underwater?" Ella asked.

"Well, the whitecoats would always try and test him underwater for some reason. My guess is that they might have known that he would eventually be able to breathe underwater like he does now. Fang's not afraid of water, he just doesn't like to be completely submerged."

"Well I think it was very brave of you to take his place." Ella said and then she kissed me. I kissed her back harder and that's when things got interesting. We kept going back and forth awhile when Ella started taking my shirt off again. Not wanting a repeat of last time, I took that as a cue to help her with her shirt. We kept kissing and eventually we got on our sides lying on the bed. One thing led to another and we ended up in our underwear with Ella on top of me. I was about to go for her bra when I remembered what Dr. M. said.

"We can't do this." I said.

"Why? Don't you want to?" Ella asked sounding disappointed.

"Of course I do, I just don't have any, you know, protection. I don't want your mom to kill me."

Ella got off me and walked over towards a corner of the room while I sat up. When she came back she said, "Well, it's a good thing I got these at the store the other day." And wouldn't you know it, it was a box of condoms. I hesitated a bit. "What's the problem?" Ella asked.

"It's just that, I've never done this before. I don't know if it'll be any good."

"Well, I guess this will be a new experience for both of us, since I've never done it before either." Ella said wrapping her arms around me and giving me a peck on the cheek.

Now I won't gross you out with the details, but I'm pretty sure you all know what we did. If you don't, don't ask anyone, you don't want to know, trust me. When we got done we we're both laying on our backs under the covers.

"Wow." I said not being able to think of anything witty.

"Yeah." Ella said back.

"So um, how was it for you?" I asked after a while.

"It was wonderful." She said turning to face me. "I'm glad the first time was with you."

"Same here." I said holding her closer. "Not to change the subject or anything, but are we going to tell anyone other than your mom and Angel who probably already know?"

"They'll find out eventually, but don't think of it as a secret. If it gets out, it gets out."

"I like that philosophy." After another while it was time for us to sleep. "I know it's kind of obvious, but I just can't stop saying this, I love you Ella Martinez."

"And I love you Iggy whatever-your-last-name-is." We both laughed. "But, really I do Iggy, more than anyone."

"I love you more." I said kissing her forehead. "And my last name is Griffiths by the way."

"That sounds weird."

"I know, I'll probably take whatever my wife's last name is." Iggy Martinez sounds good right about now.

**A/N- If anyone can find any of the references to things I put in this chapter I'll give you a shout-out in the next chapter. There are two that I know I put in there. 132 days until ****Nevermore****. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor. (The movie is AWESOME!)**


	22. A Not so Fun Party

**A/N- Since no one found the references to things I was talking about, I'll tell you what they were. They were very obscure so don't feel bad. The first one was the band Stuck in Your Radio. That's the name of Slyfoxhound's (a famous YouTube personality) band. The other one was the kid named George winning the talent show with a pogo stick which has been a running joke on the ****Arthur**** show on PBS. Yes I know I'm weird and know very obscure things. Who doesn't on this site? Enjoy the chapter.**

Dancing in the Dark Chapter 22

**Max POV**

I'm happy to say by Saturday I was almost completely over my flu. I might have said this before but it bears repeating, I hate being sick. It's one step above being helpless. The only good part was that I had Fang to take care of me, and, because I was sick, I could mess with him and he couldn't get mad. Anyway I went downstairs to get some breakfast. Everyone except Nudge and Gazzy were already down there too. They always sleep in on Saturday. I was really hoping Iggy had made bacon, because after days of soup and crackers I needed meat.

"Hey Ig, did you by any chance make bacon?" He was over by the oven with Ella cooking. Iggy didn't answer me and they were acting more lovey-dovey than usual, holding hands, kissing every other minute, stuff like that. I got up behind him. "Are you going deaf too?" I asked. Iggy turned around.

"Oh, sorry Max, I must have zoned out for a second. Yes we made bacon. It's on the table. We're also working on eggs and biscuits."

"Thank you." I said and sat down next to Fang. "Have they been acting like that all morning?" I asked him.

"Pretty much."

"Do you know why?"

"I have a guess, but I don't feel like saying."

"Of course you don't. Maybe Angel knows."

_Angel._

_Yes?_

_Do you know why Iggy and Ella are acting weird?_

_Yes._

_Are you going to tell me?_

_No, it's not my thing to tell._

_Since when is that a problem?_

_Since I'm trying to be more responsible with my powers._

_Good for you Angel, that's very grown up of you._

_Thanks Max._

"She's knows but she's not telling." I told Fang.

"Well if it's what I think it is, that's probably a good thing."

"Okay, what do you think it is?" He whispered his answer in my ear. "It can't be that." I said when he was done.

"You wanna bet?" he said back.

"Sure. I take it we're betting the usual."

"Of course."

**Ella POV**

After breakfast I asked Iggy about his plans for the day.

"Do you want do anything before the party?" I asked.

"I would, but I promised Gazzy we would go blow stuff up in the woods today since I haven't been spending much time with him lately. Fang's coming too."

"Okay, maybe I can do something with Angel, Max and Nudge today."

"Sounds good." Iggy said giving me a quick peck on the lips and then he walked away. I went into the living room to see Max, Nudge, and Angel watching cartoons.

"Hey, do you guys want to go do something today?" I asked them.

"What did you have in mind?" Max asked back.

"I don't know. Do any of you have an idea?"

"We can get our hair done and get makeovers." Nudge suggested.

"I really don't want to do that, no offense Nudge." Max said.

"We could go to the mall and see a movie." Angel said.

"That sounds like a good idea, what do you two think?"

"I'm willing to do that." Max said.

"Yeah, we can go see that movie with Josh Hutcherson in it." Nudge said.

**Iggy POV**

When we were flying back to the house after blowing stuff up I thought of something to ask Fang.

"Are you and Max coming to the party with us?"

"I don't think so. Max has to catch up on her homework and she said that she wanted to spend some not sick time with me today."

"Just thought I would ask."

"Hey, what about me, am I chopped liver?" Gazzy asked.

"You weren't invited, and plus only high school kids are going to be there, I think you would get bored real fast."

"Fine."

"Maybe you can come to the next one." I said even though I didn't believe it. The party was at 8 so we had time to eat dinner before we went there. I didn't feel like making anything special so I made hamburgers. When we got settled eating Max started the conversation.

"So where is this party at?" she asked.

"It's down the street where that snobby girl lives." Ella said.

"Really, then why are you going?"

"My friends said it would be a good idea."

"Not to sound like a parent but, if your friends said jumping off a cliff was a good idea, would you do it?"

"If Iggy was there I would." Ella said bumping her knee on my leg.

"Don't worry Max, I'll take care of her, I promise."

**Ella POV**

After dinner we changed clothes and got ready to go. Right as we left mom called, "Be safe you two, have a nice time." And then we left. Since it was only down the street we decided that it would be best to walk. We caught up to Alex and Morgan right before we got there. We walked inside and were hit with a wall of sound. Iggy had a pained look on his face.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'll be fine in a minute, I just need to sit down. You go have fun with your friends."

"I hope you feel better." I said giving him a peck on the cheek. I probably should have stayed with him because this party was not the greatest. All I ended up doing was talking to Alex and drinking punch. At one point I realized that there were a whole lot more guys than girls at the party. That's when the world started to spin.

**Iggy POV**

At one point during the party I decided to get something to drink. I walked up to the punch bowl and was about to get some when some guy said, "You probably don't want to drink that, I saw someone put something in it." What a nice guy.

"Thanks." I said and grabbed a can of pop from the cooler under the punch. From across the room I could hear Ella's voice. It sounded, I don't know, a little off, but it sounded like she was having a good time. Sometime later Morgan came up to me a bit freaked out.

"Hey, do you know where Alex and Ella are? I can't find them anywhere."

"Well, where did you see them last?"

"They were over in the corner drinking punch." Oh, no.

"That's bad."

"Why?"

"Someone put something in there. Uh, you go start looking for them and I'll find out what's in the punch."

"Okay." And we split up. I walked over to the punch and dipped my finger in. The punch was strawberry flavored, but I could also taste the alcohol in it. There was something else too. I hope I'm wrong but it tasted like roofies. The only reason I know what those taste like is because the whitecoats tested them out on us at the school. I was fine since I had built up a tolerance, but I was worried about Ella. About that time Morgan came back.

"I don't see them anywhere."

"This is getting really bad. Did you check upstairs?"

"Not yet."

"Then let's go."

As soon as we got up the stairs I could faintly here Ella say, "Iggy help me." from behind a door. I tried the door knob but it was locked. So I did the same thing any one of you would do if you had superhuman strength, I broke the door down. I heard Ella yelp and there was some heavy breathing on top of her. Without thinking I grabbed the guy off of her and threw him across the room. Then I picked Ella up and left. I met back up with Morgan in the hallway.

"Did you find Alex?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did. Now let's get out of here."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

After we got out we parted ways. Since Alex's house was farther away Morgan called his parents to come pick them up. I decided I could carry Ella home myself. She was slipping in and out of consciousness and when she was talking she was a bit loopy.

"Iggy?"

"Yes Ella?"

"Your shoes look like a chess board."

"I know." Then she started fingering my hair.

"I wonder if your hair tastes like strawberries."

"It doesn't, I've tasted it before." We were almost home when Ella said one of the more coherent things she said.

"Iggy?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." I had to kick the door to knock on it and Max answered the door.

"What happened to Ella?" she asked.

"Let us in and I'll tell you." We walked in and I set Ella on the couch and I sat next to her. By the sounds of it only Max and Fang were up.

"So, what happened?"

"Someone spiked the punch bowl with alcohol and roofies." I said.

"And then Iggy saved me from a scary guy." Ella slurred.

"Well, that will teach you to go to parties at place you don't know." Max said.

"I agree, that's another reason why we didn't go." Fang added.

"I don't think that will be a problem again." I said. Then Ella, probably not realizing who was in the room started putting her hands all over me.

"Hey Iggy," she started, "We should go upstairs and have fun like we did last night." Obviously the alcohol was having an effect on her personality, because she would never say that unless we were in our room.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You're not really yourself right now, and I don't want to take advantage of that." I said.

Ella started speaking in a slur again but I could make out, "See Max, that's why I love Iggy. He would never take advantage of me. I don't know why you always call him a sexist pig." She still calls me that?

"I think it's about time for you to go to bed." I said carrying her up to our room and putting her in bed. When I came back downstairs Max had a question.

"What did Ella mean by 'have fun like we did last night'? Did you guys-" I cut her off.

"Yes we did. We were both okay with it and we used protection."

"Okay, then. Boy this is weird talking to you about this."

"Well then don't. We're fine. Now I'm going to check on Ella and probably go to sleep, so goodnight." And I did just that.

**Max POV**

After Iggy went upstairs Fang said, "I told you."

"How did you know?"

"Because we acted the same exact way the first time too. Now pay up." He said the last part with his signature grin.

"At least when I lose, I still get a prize." And I kissed Fang on the lips.

**A/N- Fang seems to know everything, doesn't he? Anyway, I hope this was a good start to the second half of the story. I have a new poll up if you want to check it out. It'll influence one of my stories in the future if I get that far. People who review are awesome. 130 days until ****Nevermore****. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	23. Hangover

**A/N- You guys are awesome. I know I've been saying that a lot but I can't find any other words. Wait, let me get my thesaurus. Amazing, grand, overwhelming, all words to describe you wonderful people. I never thought that this would be so popular or get over 100 reviews. It makes me want to write more and more. So, thanks and enjoy the chapter. **

Dancing in the Dark Chapter 23

**Ella POV**

Ugh, I feel like crap. I opened my eyes and the light gave me a headache.

"Oh good, you're up." It sounded like Iggy was yelling.

"Don't talk so loud." Even my voice made my head hurt. "What happened?" I said sitting up.

"Well, what do you remember?"

"We were at the party, I got really dizzy, I tried to eat your hair, and you held my hair back when I started throwing up last night."

"Well, that stuff did happen, and a few other things."

"My question is why I was acting like that."

"Someone spiked the drinks at the party. I think you're suffering from a hangover."

"Well, that's great. What else happened?"

"Uh, well, I had to knock down a door to save you from a really creepy guy, and you kinda forced me to tell Max and Fang about us having sex."

"Was Max okay with it?"

"Yeah, I think she's more mad about losing a bet to Fang."

"That sounds like her. Hey, Ig."

"Yeah?"

"Can you get me some headache medicine and some water?"

"Sure."

Hmm. My first hangover. I hope mom doesn't freak out.

**Iggy POV**

As I predicted, Ella woke up with a hangover. As I was going down to the kitchen I was thinking about asking Dr. M. if she knew how to get rid of one faster. As luck would have it she was down in the kitchen drinking what smelled like coffee.

"Good morning Iggy." She greeted me.

"Morning Dr. M."

"Are you not feeling well?" She must have seen me reaching for the medicine.

"I'm fine, it's Ella who doesn't feel good."

"What's wrong with her?" She asked motherly.

"Do you promise not to freak out?"

"If you have a good enough reason why I shouldn't."

"Well, someone, I don't know who, spiked the drinks at the party last night with some alcohol. Ella must have drank a few without knowing, and now she has a hangover."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah. I had kick down a door, but nothing happened to her, luckily. I don't think we're going to any parties in the near future."

"Okay then, you explained yourself very well. Now let's see, cures for a hangover…, well that medicine will help. You might want to suggest she take a shower, and you could make some food to calm her stomach."

"What kind of food?"

"Soup, Jell-O, pudding, stuff like that."

"Okay I'll do that. Thanks Dr. M."

"You're welcome, but try to be more careful next time."

"Will do." I said as I walked back up to Ella and my room. I just opened the door so it wouldn't make as much noise and I walked over to the bed. "Here's your medicine and water as requested." I said as softly as I could.

"Thank you Iggy."

"Your mom said that you should take a shower to make yourself feel better."

"Was she mad?"

"Not after I explained what happened. Your mom is really cool like that. Better than mine."

"Wait, you know who your mom is?"

"Yeah, and my dad, but I wish I didn't."

"Why is that?"

"I'll tell you after you take your shower."

**Ella POV**

Mom was right, taking a shower really did make me feel better. What didn't make me feel better was the fact that I forgot that there were no towels in the bathroom. Let's see, I could use the rug on the floor or the shower curtain. Maybe I can catch someone as they pass by. Yeah I'll do that. As I opened the door I saw Iggy walking by with a bowl in his hand.

"Iggy." I called and he came over.

"Yes, Ella."

"Can you get me a towel from the laundry room?"

"Why can't you?" He asked with a grin.

"You know why I can't; I don't have any clothes on."

"Okay, let me put this in our room and I'll be back in a second." And true to his word he was with a very small washrag.

"That's not going to cover anything up." I said.

"Oh, well you didn't specify, so I got the first one I grabbed."

"Well I was thinking of giving you a kiss, but now I don't think so."

"Really, even if I also grabbed the second towel I felt?" He said pulling a full sized one from behind his back.

"I should have known." I said with a smile. I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around my body

"Hey, laughter is the best medicine as they say, and do believe I have my doctorate in that."

"Well then Dr. Iggy, I do believe you deserve some sort of payment." I said, and then I gave him the kiss I promised.

**Iggy POV**

After Ella got dressed we sat on our beds together. We had pushed them together for more space. I handed Ella the chocolate pudding I made and she took it.

"Thank you, chocolate is my favorite." She said.

"Okay, so you asked about my parents before."

"Yeah, what's the story?"

"Well it started before I met you. All of us were living in Virginia with a woman named Anne Walker. Later we would find out she worked for the School. Anyway, one night as Max was passing through the house, she saw a lady on the news who looked like me and said her child was stolen after he was born around the time I would have been born."

"Didn't that seem a little obvious in hindsight?"

"I'm not sure if it happened on purpose or not. If it was planned I wasn't there long enough for their plan to work. So, we went to go see if they were my parents and they were. I decided that I wanted to stay with them. They seemed nice and were okay with me being blind, so I said goodbye to everyone else and they left me there."

"Did you tell them about your wings?"

"Yeah, I did, first thing after Max and them left. They seemed okay with that too, until I heard my dad on the phone with some magazines. He wanted to sell my story to them and my mom did too. I confronted them about it but they didn't listen to me. So, the next night I snuck out the window and never looked back. It's a good thing I did too. If I had waited another day I wouldn't have caught up with Max and the flock before we left."

"That's horrible Iggy, you would think your parents would care more than that."

"You would. Hey, at least I didn't have Gazzy and Angel's parents. They actually sold them to the School, or so we've heard."

"Wow, I don't know what to say to that."

"Neither do I."

"I have one more question, what is your real first name?"

"It's James, but I still want to be called Iggy."

"Eh, Iggy sounds better anyway." Ella said giving me a hug. I hugged her back and wrapped my wings around us.

"Thank you for listening, it really means a lot." I said after a while.

"Well, you mean a lot to me, so if you have something important to say, I'm here for you."

"Thank you Ella, and I'm here for you too."

"I love you Iggy."

"And I love you too Ella, no matter what."

**A/N- April Fool's day is tomorrow, so watch out for your friend's pranks. 128 days until ****Nevermore****. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	24. So They Can't Hurt Me

**A/N- UPDATING NOTICE! Starting tomorrow updates will be on Wednesdays, Fridays, and Mondays between 4PM and 5PM EST. I hope this doesn't inconvenience anyone but this will allow me to keep updating on a regular basis. So there will be a chapter put up tomorrow to start the new cycle. Thank you for your time and please enjoy the chapter.**

Dancing in the Dark Chapter 24

**Ella POV**

I woke up the next morning to one of Iggy's feathers tickling my nose. It seems that during the night he had wrapped his wings around our bodies for more warmth. I can't blame him, winter break starts this week and it's been really cold, even for Arizona. Anyway I turned my body so I could face him and look at him. He looked so peaceful with that goofy smile on his face that it made my heart melt. I snuggled up closer to him and gave him a kiss, and then another. I must have woken him up because he started kissing me back. We sat up and kept going until the alarm went off. By that time we were practically standing on the bed.

"Well, that's a good way to wake up in the morning." Iggy said.

"Too bad it's Monday though."

"Yeah, well at least we only have to go to school two days, and then by Wednesday we'll be in our hotel on vacation and we'll be able to do whatever we want." It was Angel's turn to pick where we went on vacation and for some reason she wanted to go to Canada, so mom booked us hotel rooms near Vancouver.

"Yeah, like swimming in the hotel pool."

"Or snowboarding." Iggy added.

"You can snowboard?"

"I don't know, but I've always wanted to try."

"What a coincidence, me too."

**Iggy POV**

As we were flying to school I thought of something important that pertained to our vacation.

"Hey, guys? I just realized we don't own any clothes that fit a cold climate and that we're going to Canada in the middle of winter."

"Mom said we would go shopping after school." Max said.

"Okay that works." I said, then Ella asked a question.

"What are we going to do about the rooming situation? Mom could only get two rooms and I don't want to walk in to see you two doing stuff again."

"I don't know. Fang, you got any ideas?" Max asked.

"Yeah, but it means I have to pack an extra pair of socks."

"Sounds fine to me." I said. After that we landed at the school and parted ways. Today at lunch I sat with Ella so I could find out more about what happened at the party.

"I hope you guys don't mind if Iggy sits with us today." Ella said when we sat down.

"Hey, after what happened, he can sit on top of the table if he so feels." Morgan said.

"Thanks, I guess. By the way, how are you feeling Alex?"

"I had a hangover yesterday, but I'm fine now."

"So did I, then Iggy made me some chocolate pudding and I felt better. Do you guys have plans for winter break?"

"Well my dad's going to be home so I'm planning to do stuff with him." Alex said.

"And he hasn't met me yet so I should introduce myself to him." Morgan added.

"That sounds fun." I said a little sarcastically.

"Hey Ella, have you met Iggy's parents yet?" Alex asked.

"Well no, but uh, it's kinda hard-" I cut her off.

"My parents are dead, that's why I live with Ella and her mom and my friends." I lied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Alex apologized.

"It's fine." I said.

After lunch Ella asked, "Why did you say your parents are dead?"

"Because, if I think like they are, they can't come back and hurt me."

"That sounds a little harsh, but I'll go along with it."

"Thank you."

**Ella POV**

So after school we went shopping at the mall like mom had planned. She went off with Gazzy and Angel while the rest of us shopped together. Fang, sticking to tradition, got a black coat and black gloves, Max just got a newer version of her windbreaker/bomber jacket because that thing is practically a coat anyway, Nudge got a very shiny silver coat, and Iggy and I got the same type of fuzzy sport coat except his was light blue and mine was purple. While we were shopping that snobby girl came up to us and she was very upset.

"Finally, I found you." She said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"For him to pay for the door he knocked down." She said pointing at Iggy.

"You're lucky I didn't call the police to your house for all the underage drinking." Iggy said back.

"We we're just having some fun."

"Yeah, well your 'fun' involved my girlfriend being pinned down by some guy she didn't know who probably had some bad intentions. So, sorry if I decided to be a good person and get her out of that situation."

"Fine. But this isn't over."

"Oh, you bet it isn't." And she walked away. "Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" Iggy asked sarcastically. I walked over and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, Iggy."

"She deserved it."

"I wonder what she meant by 'this isn't over.'"

"Well, whatever it is, it won't matter. Now let's go meet up with everyone else so we can eat."

**A/N- This was a bit of a filler chapter to get them into the next part of the story, so if it was a bit short or not too interesting that's my excuse. 125 days until ****Nevermore****. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	25. Airport Security

**A/N- Me: Sorry about the lack of chapter yesterday. The site was acting weird and wouldn't put it up. It makes me want to falcon punch someone in the face. –grins evilly- Hey Dylan, come look at this picture of Max.**

**Dylan: Where?**

**Me: FALCON PUNCH!**

**Dylan: -falls unconscious-**

**Me: I feel a lot better now. Enjoy the chapter. **

Dancing in the Dark Chapter 25

**Ella POV**

After school on Tuesday we all piled in to mom's van and headed to the airport. It was kinda crowded even though Iggy and the rest of them are really skinny. When we got there we had to go through security. I could tell that everyone was a bit nervous. Then I heard one of the security people talking to Max.

"Miss, you've been randomly selected for a more thorough search." The look on Max's face was priceless. So she got out of line and a lady started to give her a pat down. She must have felt Max's wings because of what she said next.

"Could you please remove your jacket?" The lady asked.

"And if I don't?" Max replied.

"Then you don't get on the plane."

"Fine, but you might want to stand back little." And Max took off her jacket and extended her wings. Then security lady was not expecting that.

"Okay, you can move along." She said still shocked, but Max wasn't done yet.

"You see the rest of my family over there?" Max asked pointing in our direction. The lady nodded. "They have em' too, so you don't need to check them." And she walked back towards us.

"Nice one Max." Gazzy said giving her a high-five.

"Thanks, but how many people are staring at us?"

"Pretty much everyone." Fang said.

"Most of them think it's a joke though." Angel added.

"Thanks Angel, that makes me feel a little better.

Iggy had been getting some snacks from a stand near the bathrooms and didn't hear the commotion. He came over and handed me a bag of peanuts.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked.

"Not really, Max just showed the security lady her wings." I said like it was nothing.

"Oh, good then I can take this jacket off, it's really warm in here."

**Iggy POV**

I took my jacket off and extended my wings a bit since they were a bit tense. I really didn't care if anyone saw them since we were all over the news after we saved the world and some people already knew.

"Have I ever told you how good you look with your wings out?" Ella asked.

"No, you really think so?"

"Yeah, it completes the whole 'I'm different and proud' look you always have."

"Well, have I ever told you when you laugh it sounds like music to me?"

"No, but that's really sweet though."

"Why do you think I always try to get you to laugh?"

"Good point."

After we got through security we still had to wait in line to get onto the plane. We were about to get on when I heard someone say, "Oh, my goodness it's him." And then a bunch of girlish giggles. I turned back towards Fang and said, "What did you say about not having fan girls anymore?"

"I meant the non-crazy ones." He said back. So I was prepared for a bunch of girls to come up and crowd Fang, so when they started crowding me I was surprised. They must have seen Max's engagement ring or something. As soon as I heard them I had pulled my wings in and put my jacket back on but they still found us.

"Hey, aren't you one of the guys that saved the world a few years back?" One girl asked.

"Yeah, I guess." I thought if I sounded disinterested they might leave. Wrong.

"So what was the deal with your wings being out?"

"I was just warm over there."

"Well I can make you warm over here if you know what I mean." She said starting to put her hands on me.

"That's nice of you to offer, but I have a girlfriend." I said moving her hands away.

"Where? I don't see her." I stepped aside so she could see Ella who was on my other side. "What do you see in her? I'm much prettier." Oh no she didn't.

"Well, first of all, I know he's blind and doesn't really care how you look, and second, unlike you, I'm not just attracted to how he looks. Iggy is the funniest person you will ever meet and the best cook too." Ella said. She's so great. I heard that girl and the others walk away after that. Then Max put her two cents into the conversation.

"That was great Ella." To me she asked. "Why are you the only red head I can stand?"

"I don't know, maybe since we've been around each other forever? She had red hair?"

"It was redder than yours man." Gazzy said.

"I'm just glad she didn't talk to me or Max would have had to go through security again." Fang said.

**Ella POV**

The flight was only supposed to take three hours but we hit some bad weather and it took about four. During that time Iggy and I watched/listened to the movie that was playing and then we listened to Iggy's Ipod for the rest of the time. Most people think that he only has really loud songs on it, but they would be wrong. Most of the songs were really unique and sounded different from each other. What did surprise me was the amount of love songs that were on it.

"You're not getting soft on me are you?" I asked after a while.

"Never, it's just that I always wanted what they sung about in those songs, and now that I do they make me really happy because they remind me of you." I didn't know what to say so I just kissed him right there on the plane.

"I'm glad that I make you happy Iggy."

"Oh, believe me, you do more than just that. I have to be the luckiest guy in the world to have you as a girlfriend. You're nice and sweet, but can be tough as nails when you need to be." I blushed really hard right then and then Iggy put his hand on my face and I blushed even more.

"You really feel that way about me?" I asked, because that has to be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.

"I always have, and I always will." And he turned me around so we were facing each other and gave me a kiss that conveyed his feelings in physical form. "I'm going to keep saying this until it gets old, but I love you Ella."

"I don't think it ever will because I'm going to keep saying it too, I love you Iggy."

**Gazzy POV**

Did I really have to sit next to them two for four hours?

**A/N- Gazzy: -gives death stare-**

**Me: I thought it would be funny. You're the only one who would care.**

**Gazzy: Whatever. -looks down- Why is Dylan on the floor?**

**Me: I just found him like this when I came in.**

**123 days until ****Nevermore****. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	26. Swimming and the Guys Who Run Away

**A/N- The weekend is here! Enjoy the chapter.**

Dancing in the Dark Chapter 26

**Ella POV**

We got to the hotel at about 8:30 PM. We had stopped to eat at a fast food place on the way. Our rooms were on the third floor and we had nice view of the city from our window. Each room had two beds and a couch that could fold out into a bed as well. The room was mainly a dull green, I didn't like that color too much. I saw Iggy feeling the walls.

"Did we have to get a room where the main color is barf green?" He asked.

"I know what you mean, Gazzy must love it though." Max answered.

After we had settled all of stuff into the room I asked, "So, what do you guys want to do? I think it might be too late to go anywhere though."

"I was thinking about swimming in the pool. I smelled the chlorine as we passed it." Iggy said.

"Sounds good to me. What about you two?" I asked Max and Fang.

"Maybe in a little bit, Fang and I want some alone time."

"Okay, then. Iggy let's go ask everyone else if they want to come."

"Already did, and they do."

"Then let's go."

It took about ten minutes to get ready and get down to the pool. Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge were already there when Iggy and I showed up. I guess mom wanted some alone time too. Iggy swiped the card to get in and the door opened.

"Ladies first." He said holding the door open for me.

"Why, thank you kind sir." I said back and we both chuckled. We put our towels on some chairs and sat down. The other three were in the pool already. Angel had sunk down to the bottom of the pool and was sitting with her legs crossed on themselves. Gazzy and Nudge were racing each other back and forth across the pool. When they were about to start again Iggy got that devilish grin I love so much on his face.

"Watch this, it'll be hilarious." And with that he shot up towards the ceiling as far as he could go and dive-bombed right in front of Gazzy and Nudge. The look of shock on their faces were priceless. Iggy popped his head up over the water and Gazzy immediately splashed him in the face.

"What the heck man?" he yelled.

"Payback for that time you did it to me."

"Then what about me? What if you had hit me and, like, broke my spine or something? Max would kill you and then-" Thank you Gazzy.

"Eh, collateral damage." Iggy said nonchalantly. What he didn't know was that I was about to jump right in next to him. I snuck over to the diving board while Nudge was babbling and jumped right after she stopped talking. Then it was his turn to be shocked. When I popped up over the water Gazzy and Nudge were clapping and Iggy had his arms folded over his chest in fake anger.

"I can't believe my own girlfriend, the love of my life, would do that to me." He couldn't say all of it with a straight face and by the end he was chuckling with the rest of us. "But seriously, good one Ella."

"Hey, I learned from the best."

A few minutes later Max and Fang came down to the pool as well. Angel finally decided to get her head above water for two seconds and suggested that we play a game of tag. Everyone thought it was a good idea so we did. Fang never went underwater so he was usually it most of the time, but he was a fast enough swimmer to get someone else each time. It's funny, the only time his hair got wet was when Iggy splashed him doing the backstroke. Speaking of Iggy, every time he was it I thought he might have a hard time tagging someone but he was doing fine the whole time. He pretty much tagged me every time. When we were done I asked, "How did you know where I was the whole time?"

"Well, it's kind of part of my hearing. Underwater I can echolocate well enough that I can kinda hear how things are shaped. Your shape is about the size of Nudge's but it doesn't have wings."

"When did you discover this?"

"When Gazzy, Angel, and I were swimming with sharks in Hawaii."

"You know, one of these days I'm going to have go there myself."

"Not without me."

After a little while longer it was almost time for the pool to close. I was swimming towards the ladder on the deep end of the pool when I felt a hand on my ankle that pulled me under the water. I was shocked for about a second before I turned around under the water and saw Iggy in his flame colored swim trunks smiling at me. I smiled back even though he couldn't see it. Then he swam closer and embraced me in his arms and then kissed me. Let me repeat that. He kissed me underwater! Since we weren't really paying attention to the water anymore we floated up to the top and when we did we finally broke apart.

"Wow, that was amazing Iggy. Why'd you do that?"

"I've always wanted to see if it was possible and I thought it would be kind of romantic."

"Well, it worked." I said shivering a little and blushing. When we got out of the pool Iggy draped my towel over my shoulders. "Thank you." I said a bit tired.

"You're welcome." He said giving me a quick hug.

**Iggy POV**

We all went to bed soon after we went swimming. I was having trouble sleeping because I could hear some people down the hall being loud. I decided to see what was going on. I slipped out of bed without waking Ella up and went out into the hall. I didn't bother to put a shirt on. When I reached the door where the noise was coming from I knocked on it. The door opened.

"Can I help you?" Asked a guy who sounded like he was in his mid-20's.

"Yeah, I was just wondering what was going on, I could hear you guys from my room."

"Are you in the room next to us?" the guy asked.

"No I'm about three rooms back. My hearing is sensitive since I'm blind."

"Well, we're sorry to wake you. Me and my friends are just playing some video games."

"Really, which one?"

"Mario Party 2."

"My brother loves that game. Now I know why you were so loud. You should get back to playing."

I was about to leave when the guy asked, "Did you sleep in your costume?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Aren't you here for the video game convention, you sort of look like Pit from Kid Icarus but with red hair."

"Oh, you mean these." I said wiggling my wings some. "These are real. It's a long story."

"Okay then, maybe I'll see you later. I have my hand out so you can shake it." I shook his hand and he added, "My name is Emile by the way."

"I'm Iggy."

"Nice meeting you, Iggy. Goodnight."

"Yeah, you too, and good luck with your game." I said and I left and went back to bed. When I slipped into bed Ella was awake.

"What were you doing at three in the morning?" She asked.

"I heard some yelling down the hall and went to go see what was going on. It was just some guys playing video games."

"Did they say who they were?"

"I only got the one guy's name. He said his name was Emile."

"And you didn't ask him for an autograph?"

**Emile POV**

"Hey, Jon, Tim, I think I just met someone famous."

**A/N- For those who know who Emile and the other guys are, I know they're at PAX East and not Canada. I just got the idea when I re-watched one of their videos where they said someone said they were being too loud in their hotel room. For those of you who don't know who they are, they are a group of YouTube commentators known as TheRunawayGuys. They pretty much act like any set of siblings would while playing video games, except they record themselves. 122 days until ****Nevermore****. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	27. A Very Good Trade

**A/N- You know, most people don't like Mondays. Maybe this will help cheer your day up. Enjoy.**

Dancing in the Dark Chapter 27

**Iggy POV**

I slept in very late the next morning because of the whole thing with those guys who Ella says are famous internet personalities. I wouldn't know because I don't really watch videos on the internet. When I did wake up it was to the smell of a toasted bagel with cream cheese.

"That better be for me." I said sitting up.

"Nope, early bird gets the worm Iggy, I got the last one." Ella said. I walked over to where she was.

"Would you be willing to trade for something?" I asked.

"It depends, what are you willing to trade?"

"If I get those guys autographs will you give me half?"

"I'll think about it."

I walked out the door and heard that Emile guy talking to some other guys. As I walked up he said, "I told you I met someone famous, Jon."

"I never said you didn't, I just thought you were joking." Apparently his name is Jon. And the reason I know it's spelled that way is that Ella told me.

"Good morning Iggy, I hope you got a good night of sleep after we bothered you." Said Emile.

"Yeah, I just slept in some and missed breakfast."

"That sucks man." Said Jon.

"Well, that's sort of why I'm here. My girlfriend said she would give me some of her breakfast if I can get your autographs."

"Oh, we saw your friends downstairs when we ate breakfast, which one was she?" Emile asked.

"The shorter one with black hair and brown eyes."

"Yeah, I remember her, she kept looking our way but never came over." Jon said. While he was talking I heard the door open and close.

"Anyway, here's a pen Jon. Tim and I already signed the paper." I heard him scribble on the paper and then stop.

"What's your girlfriend's name?" Jon asked.

"Ella." I answered. I heard a short scribble.

"Here you go, always glad to meet fans." I took the paper from his hand.

"Thanks, she'll really appreciate this. Have fun at your convention." And I walked back toward the room. I used the key to open the door. I heard Ella's breathing over by our bed and I sat down next to her.

"Here you go." I said handing her the paper.

"Thanks Iggy, I was too nervous to ask them during breakfast."

"You're welcome, now can I have some of the bagel."

"Sure, here you go." And Ella handed me a plate. I ate my half in about two bites I was so hungry. Good thing it was almost lunch time. When I was done I asked Ella a question

"What do you want to do today?"

"Well, everyone else said that they wanted to go ice skating after lunch and I wanted to go too."

"Sounds good to me, but you know you're going to have to teach me right?"

"It's not that hard. Actually it's kinda like learning how to walk."

"Which means I'm going to be on my back a lot. When are we going to lunch?"

"In about a half hour, just enough time so we can start doing this." And Ella got closer and kissed me on the lips.

"I like how you think, but I need to do something first."

**Angel POV**

I went with Dr. Martinez and my brother to go get some food and other supplies that we could use during our vacation. We came back and we put some of it in our room. We were going to put the rest in the other room but there was a sock on the door handle. I knew what that meant since, you know, mind reading. Unfortunately, for my brother he didn't know what it meant.

"Why is one of Fang's socks on the door knob?" He asked. How should I put this?

"It's a sign that whoever is in there doesn't want to be bothered."

"Then why don't they just use the 'Do not disturb' sign?" He asked, proving his observational skills are good.

"It also means that there doing something, something couples do together."

"Oh, OOhh, I get it now." I read his mind, he didn't know squat, but I went with it. "Who's in there?"

"Iggy and Ella."

"Okay, but what are we going to do about the food?"

"We will leave it in our room until their done. In the meantime, I read Ella's mind and those guys who play video games that you watch are down the hall. We can go talk to them."

"Cool, maybe they'll let us play with them."

**Max POV**

Fang and I were having some alone time in the hot tub in the pool room. I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost time to leave for lunch. So Fang and I went up to the room with our towels wrapped around our bodies. We were almost there when Fang asked, "Is that one of my socks?"

"Looks like it. Maybe their done in there." I knocked on the door. "Can we come in?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're done, but fair warning, we're getting dressed." Iggy said. We waited a few more seconds before we took Fang's sock off the door and went in, just in case.

"We'll get out of your way while you guys get dressed." Ella said. "We'll be down in the lobby with everyone else. Mom said we we're going to Olive Garden to eat."

"Okay, we should only be a few minutes." Then Iggy and Ella left and closed the door.

"You know, you're mom is really smart. Going to Olive Garden is perfect for us since they never stop giving you soup and breadsticks." Fang said.

"Where do you think I got it?"

"You were born smart Max."

"Hey, you're no slouch when it comes to IQ points either."

"Smart enough to fall in love with you." He said coming closer.

"Smart enough to propose to me." And I got closer.

"Smart enough to do this." And Fang kissed me.

**A/N-I would like to thank everyone for like the millionth time for reading and reviewing. I never thought so many people would, so thanks. 119 days (or 17 weeks) until ****Nevermore****. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	28. Skating and Dancing

**A/N- Enjoy the chapter.**

Dancing in the Dark Chapter 28

**Iggy POV**

I wish I could have seen the faces on the waiters at Olive Garden. I swear they had to be running back and forth so much because of us. One of them even whispered that they might faint. They had good reason to. We must have eaten over 100 breadsticks and 50 bowls of soup. Not to mention that we all sucked down drinks like there was no tomorrow. I'm surprised we didn't have to pay more than we did. Anyway after lunch we all piled back into the van and drove to the ice rink near the restaurant. Since we didn't own any ice skates we had to rent some to use.

"What size skates do you want?" asked the guy at the counter.

"Size 13." I answered.

"You're lucky, these are the last pair of 13's we have." Yeah, I was lucky alright. They were bright pink. Oh, well better than nothing. You remember when I told Ella I was going to be on my back a lot? Well I was on my stomach a lot too. After I had fallen for the 15th time someone skated next to me.

"Maybe we should just skate together so you can stay upright." Ella said. I could hear the smile in her voice.

"That's a good idea." I said extending my arm so she could help me up. "Is everyone else falling as much as me?" I asked as I got to my feet.

"Everyone except Angel and Fang."

"Well, I can understand Angel since she can read people's minds that know how to skate, but Fang, really?"

"Yeah, and he's pretty good too. Don't worry, you'll get it in time." And she was right, soon enough I wasn't falling as much and was able move around more easily. Ella and I were holding hands almost the entire time. After a few laps I felt her shiver some.

"Are you getting cold?" I asked.

"A little bit."

"Well, I had Angel get some hot chocolate that we can drink when we get back to the hotel."

"That sounds nice. I love hot chocolate." Ella said. I was about to open my mouth to say something back but right then our legs got tangled up and we fell down. It just so happens that I landed right on top of Ella with my face next to her's.

"And I love you." I said kissing her when I was done. We probably would have kissed some more before the PA system kicked in.

"Will the couple on the north end of the rink please get up? You're blocking the other skaters."

"We should probably get up before we get kicked out." I said.

"Yeah, we should. Besides we can do this whenever we want." But, as soon as we got up the fire alarm went off and the sprinklers drenched us. "You know, that hot chocolate is looking better by the second." Ella said.

"Yeah it is."

**Ella POV**

I asked Angel later what happened with the fire alarm. She said that Gazzy had let one rip and someone behind him smelled it and thought there was a gas leak in the building. Goes to show you that Max and them aren't the only really paranoid people in the world. Anyway when we got back to the hotel I was definitely ready for that hot chocolate.

"Hey Iggy." Angel said trying to get his attention.

"Yes Angel."

"The hot chocolate is in our room because Gazzy and I didn't want to bother you when we came back from the store."

"Thanks Angel. You don't mind if Ella and I are in with you while I make it?"

"No, but I want some too."

"No problem."

So, it took Iggy about ten minutes to make the hot chocolate, but it was worth it. I was instantly warmed up. Iggy and I put our drinks in a thermos so we could drink it in our room, but when we got there, there was a problem. I stopped in front of the door. It had a sock on it.

"Are you going to open it?" Iggy asked.

"I don't think I should, Max and Fang look busy from here."

"Well, that's fine, I was thinking about doing something else tonight anyway."

"Like what?"

"I was thinking we could walk around town and see what we can run into."

"That sounds fun, let's do that."

**Iggy POV**

So after we told everyone, well except Max and Fang, where we were going we left the hotel on foot and just started walking and talking.

"So you and Gazzy actually blew up an entire forest?"

"Hey, it was actually Max's idea. It wasn't supposed to be so big, I think Gazzy miscalculated the weight some."

"I wish I could have seen that."

"Me too." I said and we laughed. After we were done I heard some music coming from my left. "Hey Ella, what's on our left?"

"Well, it's kind of ironic, there's a Subway and then there's the subway. Why do you ask?"

"I hear some music down there. Let's go see what it is." I followed the music down the stairs and to the left. We stopped when the music got loud, but as soon as we got there the music stopped.

"Hey man, what are you doin' here?"

"Are you talking to me?" I asked.

"Yeah man, I never forget someone who helps out the Ghosts. Hey, are you still blind?"

"Yeah, but I'm still good."

"You know this guy?" Ella asked.

"Sort of. Fang, Gazzy and I were part of his gang for about a day."

"You were in a gang?"

"Yeah he was, you should have seen it. The way he swung that crowbar at those flying robots, he made it look like a sword."

"Yeah, that was a good day."

"Hey, I see you got a girl with you this time."

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend."

"Quite a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Hey can you play some more, you sound really good."

"Sure man, sure. You got a request?"

"Eh, not really, just play something we can dance to."

"One dance song coming right up."

And Ella and I danced for about ten minutes until the guy's train came. It was really nice. By the end Ella had rested her head on my chest.

"You know, this reminds me of when we were dancing in your room before the prom." I said.

"Yeah, but this time Max won't ruin what I have to say."

"What were you going to say then?"

"The same thing I'm going to say now. Iggy, I love you. I've waited so long for this to happen and I can't think of spending another second without you."

I held her closer to my body. "I've waited so long for this too. I hope we can stay like this forever." And we stood there for a few minutes just being close. Then I had a thought. "You want to fly back to the hotel and see the city from high up?"

"That sounds wonderful" Ella said jumping into my arms and giving me a kiss.

**A/N- Random gang member call back for the win! And the funny part is, I didn't have to look anywhere to remember the gang was the Ghosts, I'm just that much of a Maximum Ride nerd. 117 days until ****Nevermore****. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	29. Uhoh

**A/N- Nudge: -singing- It's Friday, Friday. Gotta get down on Friday.**

**Me: Nudge, I hear that song enough from the internet as it is. Please, for the love of God, stop singing it.**

**Nudge: -oblivious to my complaints. Keeps singing-**

**Me: -fingers in ears- Enjoy the chapter.**

Dancing in the Dark Chapter 29

**Iggy POV**

I woke up the next morning with a crick in my neck. I sat up and started rubbing it with my hand, but it wasn't helping much. Suddenly I felt a pair of delicate hands on my neck.

"Let me help you with that, I read a book on how to do it right." And Ella's palms pushed down on my neck. Then she moved her fingers down to my shoulders. It felt great and I didn't want it to stop, but it did. "You know, I could do this better if you took your shirt off." Ella said.

"You just can't help yourself, can you?" I joked as I took it off.

"No, I don't think I can." She joked back as she started rubbing my shoulders again.

"Oh, yeah, right there. That hits the spot." It was like she knew right were to put her hands. After a while one of her hands brushed against my stomach and I tried to stifle a laugh. I don't think it worked.

"Iggy," Ella sounded amused, "are you ticklish?"

"What? Me ticklish. No." I said unconvincingly.

"So, say if I did this," she said moving her hands to my stomach, "nothing would happen?"

"No." I said a smile crossing my face.

"Even if I do this?" And she started moving her fingers back and forth. I tried, I really did, but I burst out laughing. Luckily, no one else was in the room. I was so weak from laughing that Ella had gotten me on my back and she was still tickling me. Then I had an idea. I rolled over so that I was the one on top and made it so Ella couldn't wiggle away.

"Well, let's see how you like it." I said as I put my hands on her stomach and started tickling her. She started laughing so much. It sounded like a symphony orchestra to my ears. Ella must have had enough after a while so she rolled over so neither of us were on top of the other and we were face to face.

"I guess we're both really ticklish." Ella said.

"Yeah, I guess so, but that was fun." I said out of breath.

"We should do that again sometime."

"Definitely, and thanks for the massage too."

"You're welcome." Ella said and she gave me a kiss.

We just stayed there for a few minutes, me stroking Ella's hair and her touching my wings. Then Max and Fang came in the room.

"Mom says we're leaving for the mountain in a half an hour. You two might want to get some breakfast. And Iggy, get a shirt on."

**Ella POV**

Today was the day we were going to learn how to snowboard. I was really excited and I think Iggy was too. We broke off from the others and signed up for a lesson. There weren't many people on the mountain and we were the only ones who had signed up for lessons. Our instructor was a guy about our age. He was okay looking, but Iggy is hotter than him, and probably nicer than him too. I had a feeling that that him and Iggy weren't going to get along though.

"Looks like you two are the only ones today. My name is Ben and I'll be your instructor." He sounded really smug. He held out his hand to shake and I took it. Then he did that thing where the guy kisses your hand. I wouldn't mind if Iggy did it as like a joke or something but this guy needed to back off.

"Well, my name is Ella , and this is my boyfriend Iggy." I stressed the boyfriend part by standing closer to Iggy. Ben held his hand out to shake Iggy's hand, and I quickly put Iggy's hand in his. "He's blind." I added.

"You're blind and you want snowboarding lessons?" He asked with an air of superiority.

"I've been in a submarine, swam with sharks off the coast of Hawaii, and went on an expedition to the Antarctic. I think I can do this." Iggy answered.

"Fine, fine, whatever you say man."

Oh, boy what a time we had. The lesson only took about an hour but it seemed like four. That Ben guy would hit on me whenever Iggy wasn't around. The guy couldn't take a hint. I must have given Iggy a dozen kisses on his cheek and hugged him more than that. And he was using the cheesiest pick-up lines. Our time was almost up and Iggy was stopped towards the middle of the mountain. I was about to board down to him when Ben stopped me.

"I've had a great time with you. I hope we can do this again soon." And he moved his head closer and he tried to kiss me. He had closed his eyes though, so I gave him a solid right hook straight to his jaw. I think I might have knocked him unconscious. Max would have been so proud. Anyway after I socked him I started boarding down the mountain. I reached my arms out and yelled to Iggy.

"Grab my hands. I'm to your left." And amazingly he caught my hands on the fly and we started going down the mountain side by side. "We need to get out of here fast."

"Why?"

"I knocked that jerk unconscious because he tried to kiss me."

"That's my girl." He said smiling. "If you didn't, I think I might have anyways."

About that time I saw a big rock in the way down a few hundred feet.

"Iggy, we need to turn left in a few seconds."

"Okay." He said. The rock was coming up fast and I was about to say when to turn when Iggy asked, "Wait, my left or yours?"

I didn't have enough time to even ask, "What?" before we hit it and started flying through the air, and not in the good way.

**A/N- Oh boy, what's going to happen? I already know. Check back Monday to find out. 115 days until ****Nevermore****. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	30. Love is Stronger Than a Broken Leg

**A/N- And now, the resolution to last chapter's cliffhanger. Enjoy.**

Dancing in the Dark Chapter 30

**Iggy POV**

I hit the ground hard on my right arm and heard a loud crack and then pain shot up it. I knew right then that it was broken. Good thing I'm left handed. I got up as fast as I could and ran over to where I heard Ella breathing really quick, short breaths.

"Ella, are you okay? What hurts?"

"My left leg hurts, bad." She whimpered. I moved my hand across her leg to feel what was wrong. It was bad.

"Ella, your leg is broken. I don't think you should try to get up."

"Then what are we going to do?" Luckily, being on the run most of your life helps out your survival skills. I took one of the snowboards and broke it in half over a rock and went back over to Ella.

"Ella, this is going to hurt, but I need to set your leg so it won't get messed up before we get to a hospital.

"Okay, just do it fast."

"I'll do it on three." I was going to do it on two so it would hurt less. "One, two!" and I did it. Ella howled out in pain but I got it into place. I put one half of the snowboard on each side and used my jacket to tie it together. Ella had calmed down enough to speak by then.

"Okay, now what?" She asked.

"We start walking. You need to be on my left so you don't put pressure on your leg and because my right arm is broken."

"Shouldn't we set that too?"

"We don't have the time. It'll be fine, I've broken it before."

Luckily for us we were towards the bottom already and it only took ten minutes to get back. As soon as I heard voices I started yelling.

"MAX, DR. M., WE NEED SOME HELP!" I heard Max come over first.

"What happened to you two?" She asked worried.

"We hit a rock snowboarding." Ella said weakly.

"We need to call an ambulance, Ella broke her leg really bad."

"I already did it should be here soon." Said Dr. M.

"Good, because I'm tired." Ella said. Then she slumped into my side.

**Ella POV**

I don't remember much after I passed out. I do remember being in an ambulance with Iggy hovering over me murmuring that it was his fault and that he was sorry. It wasn't his fault. I was the one who punched the guy. Anyway, when I came to I saw my mom and a doctor in my room. I was lying in a bed with my leg elevated and in a cast.

"Oh good, you're awake." Said the doctor.

"I was worried about you." Said mom.

"I'm fine, I think. How bad is it doc?"

"Bad enough that you're going to be in a wheelchair for about two weeks and a cast for two weeks. You're also going to need some physical therapy." It could have been worse.

"How's Iggy? Can I see him?"

"Not at the moment. He's getting fixed up with his own cast. He should have it for about a week and a half."

"Well, then can I see Max, I'm sure she's worried too."

"Sure thing dear." Said my mom and her and the doctor left. Two minutes later Max came in.

"Are you okay? What the heck did Iggy do?"

"It wasn't his fault."

"Are you sure? He's taking it really badly."

"Yes I'm sure. It's mostly my fault. Our snowboarding instructor tried to kiss me so I knocked him out. Then I grabbed Iggy and we started going downhill and I said to turn too late."

"You knocked somebody out?"

"Guy had a glass jaw attached to his big mouth." Max laughed at that.

"So how bad is it?"

"I have to be in a wheelchair for two weeks and have physical therapy."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, but it was worth it."

"Well, I need to go check on Iggy and the others. You know, you're pretty tough for not being a mutant freak like us."

"Who do you think I learned it from?"

**Iggy POV**

Great, this is just great. I badly injure the only girl that has ever liked me, who happens to be Max's sister so she's going to kill me, and to top it all off I'm in a hospital with a bunch of doctors who freak me out. How could I be so stupid? Hopefully Ella will be gentile with me when she says she doesn't want to be together anymore. I was eating lunch with Fang in the hospital cafeteria, learning how to move my arm so it didn't hurt.

"Look on the bright side," Fang started, "Now you can use your cast to beat me in a fight."

"Fang, I'm glad you're reaching out of your comfort zone to try and cheer me up, but just stop, it isn't helping."

"Iggy, she is not going to break up with you. I've done worse to Max and we're still together."

"Fang, I don't want to hear what you and Max do in your room, okay?"

"See, your already making jokes, hurtful ones, but jokes nonetheless."

"Whatever." It was then that Max came over.

"Is he still being depressing?" Max asked.

"Kind of." Fang answered.

"Hey, I'm right here. Disappearing is his power, remember?"

"Yeah, and mine is being a leader, so we need to talk." Oh, great. Here it comes.

"Ella said that she wanted to see you when you got done eating."

"Really?"

"Well, you are her boyfriend, right?"

"Probably not for long."

"I have a feeling this isn't going anywhere." Max said taking my food away. "Go talk to Ella."

**Ella POV**

I was watching the television when Iggy came in. Nothing good was on so I turned it off. Iggy looked as if someone close to him had died. I tried to joke with him too cheer him up.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I would think you were the emo one of the group." Nothing.

"Max said you wanted to talk to me?" he said in a depressing monotone.

"Yeah but, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Come over here and say that to my face." I said not believing him.

"Fine. I'm pissed at myself that I couldn't stop you from getting hurt. The whole thing was my fault, and now you called me in here so you can break up with me, and I just can't deal with the fact that the only person who I've ever loved doesn't want to be with me anymore." What is he talking about?

"Whoa there Iggy, I'm not breaking up with you, far from it. As you might recall, it was me who punched that guy, and me who grabbed you and started going down the mountain."

"Yeah, but I didn't turn in time and that's why we crashed."

"I didn't say it fast enough. And why would I break up with you after what we've gone through together. Every couple has moments like this."

"It's just, I don't want to lose you again. I might not have felt the same way when you left out in the desert, but it still hurt me. And now that I know that I'm in love with you, I don't know what I would do."

"Come over here." Iggy came over and stood next to the bed. "Closer." He knelt down so his face was next to mine. "I am not going to leave you, ever. You are the kindest, funniest, best guy I know and something small like my leg being broken won't change how I feel. I love you Iggy and there aren't that many things you could do to change my mind. Now get closer and kiss me since I can't move." And he did.

"I love you too Ella, and thank you. I'm a lucky guy to have a girlfriend like you."

"Not as lucky as I am."

**A/N- See, something good can come from something bad. I have to say this was one of my favorite chapters to write and I find myself reading it more often than the others. 112 days until ****Nevermore****. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	31. Sign my cast?

**A/N- I hope this can help propel you through the middle of the week. Enjoy.**

Dancing in the Dark Chapter 31

**Ella POV**

Unfortunately, since my leg was broken and I had to be in a wheelchair, we had to cut our vacation short. It was kind of interesting getting on the plane. Max had to carry me up the stairs and put me in my seat since Iggy couldn't. I sat on Iggy's left and his right arm was next to the window so no one would bump it. We pretty much did the same thing we did on the way there except towards the end I thought of something.

"Hey Iggy."

"Yes, Ella?"

"We totally forgot to sign each other's casts."

"Yeah, we did. We should do it now. Do you have a marker?"

"No, but Nudge does." I called to the seat in front of me, "Hey Nudge, can we borrow some of your markers?"

"Sure. What color do you want? I have red, blue, green, purple, orange, black-" I'm pretty sure she said more but I tuned her out.

"I'll take the purple, red and light blue one please." I said when she was done.

"Hey, those are the same ones I wanted." Iggy said.

"Here you go." Nudge said handing them to me. Then she went back to reading her magazine.

"Do you want to go first, or should I?" Iggy asked me.

"I want to go first, but I don't want you feeling it until after you do mine, okay?"

"Okay." Iggy said turning his body so I could reach his cast. Iggy had broken the bones in his lower arm and the cast stopped right before where his elbow bends. I decided to put it there. I started out drawing a big red heart and I filled it with Iggy's name in light blue on top and mine below in purple with a plus between our names.

"Okay, now it's your turn." I said when I was done. And do you know what he did? He drew the same exact thing on my cast except my name was one top. "How did you do that?"

"Do what? You've seen me write before."

"Feel what I drew." I said and he moved his left hand over his cast. A look of comprehension crossed his face.

"I did not plan that one bit."

"It's kinda like having matching tattoos."

And that was probably the most exciting thing that happened the rest of winter break. Well, I guess there is one other thing that happened I can tell. It was the day before we had to go back to school. Max, Fang, and my mom were out doing things for the wedding and that left Iggy and me with Angel, Gazzy and Nudge. Iggy had gotten really good at pushing me around in the wheelchair. I said I could do it myself, but I still think he felt guilty even though it wasn't his fault. So anyway, I had asked him to bring me outside so I could get some fresh air. The others were just running around doing whatever they pleased.

"Being in a wheelchair sucks." I said.

"Just another week and then you can walk with crutches." Iggy said back.

"Yeah." I said still bummed. Then it looked as if Iggy heard something.

"Oh, that's the timer for the cake. I'll be back in a second." And he left to go check on it.

Something must have been taking longer than he expected because he was gone for a while. Anyway. I was watching what the others were doing. Nudge was looking at some flowers, Angel was mind controlling animals, and Gazzy was playing in some mud. I should have known something was up when I saw that because just as I looked over Gazzy had balls of mud in both of his hands. He was about to throw them Nudge. Angel must have read his mind because she called out, "Nudge, look out."

Nudge ducked out of the way just in time. But guess who was right behind her. If you guessed me, you would be right. One hit my face and the other hit my torso covering my arms. Oh, and since I was sitting, it also got on my legs. It was then when Iggy came back.

"Sorry I took so long, Total wanted some of the cake but I said he couldn't since it's chocolate and he forced me to do an internet search about it."

"I don't think this is going to work out. You're best friend is too much." I deadpanned.

"Why? What did he do this time?"

"Feel my face." I said and he reached out and touched my face where there was mud.

"I didn't know Gazzy was giving away free spa treatments." He said with a smile.

"I wish. He was aiming for Nudge but she ducked it."

"Well, let's get you cleaned off."

"Good thing the bathroom is on the first floor, because you still can't carry me."

"Hey, I get this thing off tomorrow."

Anyway, when we got their Iggy looked nervous.

"Um, do you want me to go get Nudge to help you or something?"

"Noooo," I stretched out, "You've been around me when I haven't had clothes on."

"I just wanted to make sure. Don't want to offend you or anything."

"It probably would offend me more if you didn't help me."

"Okay then, let's do this."

So Iggy wheeled me in to the bathroom. First he turned on the water to the bathtub.

"Do you want bubbles?" He asked.

"Sure." I replied. Then Iggy helped me take my clothes off and he picked me up and put me in the bathtub. He sat next to it on the floor so our heads were on the same level.

"I take it you don't want me to leave?" He practically whispered.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I answered. Sometime later I heard Iggy start humming a song. "What are you humming?" I asked.

"A song that reminds me of you."

"Do you mind singing it?"

"Not at all." And he started singing

_Give me more lovin' than I've ever had_

_Make it all better when I'm feelin' sad_

_Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not_

_Make it feel good when I hurt so bad_

_Barely gettin' mad, I'm so glad I've found you_

_I love bein' around you_

_You make it easy_

_It's easy as 1, 2_

_1, 2, 3, 4_

_There's only 1 thing 2 do_

_3 words 4 you_

_I love you_

_There's only 1 way 2 say_

_Those 3 words and that's what I'll do_

_I love you_

I sung the next part since I knew what it was.

_Give me more lovin' from the very start_

_Piece me back together when I fall apart_

_Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends_

_Make it feel good when I hurt so bad_

_Best that I've had, I'm so glad I found you_

_I love bein' around you_

_You make it easy_

_It's as easy as 1, 2_

_1, 2, 3, 4_

_There's only 1 thing 2 do_

_3 words 4 you_

_I love you_

Here we started singing together.

_There's only 1 way 2 say_

_Those 3 words and that's what I'll do_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_You make it easy_

_It's easy as 1, 2_

_1, 2, 3, 4_

_There's only 1 thing 2 do_

_3 words 4 you_

_I love you_

_There's only 1 way 2 say_

_Those 3 words and that's what I'll do_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_1, 2, 3, 4_

_I love you_

_I love you_

"I didn't hear that one on the plane." I said when we were done.

"We didn't get that far, I have a lot of songs I like."

"I think we sing pretty good together."

"I know something else we do good together." Iggy said with a grin. Then he moved his head over a little and kissed me on the lips.

"I do have to agree with that." I said as I pulled him back in for more.

**A/N- Gazzy: Thank you for not putting them next to me again.**

**Me: You're welcome, I guess.**

**Gazzy: Do I do anything else in this story?**

**Me: Yeah, and it's hilarious. At least to me it is.**

**Gazzy: Great.**

**Me: 110 days until ****Nevermore****. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	32. Back to School

**A/N- This chapter is kinda meh. I just felt like I had to tie up this loose end before I started the last part of the story. So if you don't like it, I don't blame you because I don't really like it that much either.**

Dancing in the Dark Chapter 32

**Iggy POV**

Getting to school took a little bit longer than usual since Ella was still in her wheelchair. I had to wheel her up to Dr. M's car and put her in the seat. And since I couldn't drive we took the lesser of two evils and had Fang drive the car with Max behind him and me behind Ella. We folded up the wheelchair and put it in the trunk. When we got there I took it back out, unfolded in and put Ella in. I didn't mind, in fact it was kinda like when I carry her when we fly.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked putting my hands on the handles.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Ella answered.

"Well, if anyone gives you trouble, send them my way." Said Max.

"Thank you Max."

"You're welcome, see you at lunch." Max said. Then I heard her and Fang walk away.

"Let's get to our lockers." I said. As I pushed Ella through the halls I could hear people whispering. "Are people staring at us?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty much everyone is. I'm getting uncomfortable." I started pushing faster and stopped at our lockers.

"What's your combination?" I asked.

"Iggy, we have bigger problems than that."

"Why?"

"Feel our lockers." So I did. There seemed to be red spray paint on both of them.

"It's too big for me to read. What does it say?"

"It says 'Iggy is a criminal.' and 'Ella is a bitch.'" Ella said. I was outraged. Not at what it said about me. I know I've done illegal things before. We all have. But no one talks to Ella like that without me coming after them.

"I know exactly who did this."

"Me too."

"What should we do?"

"I have a plan."

**Ella POV**

The first thing we did was tell the principal so he could get someone to clean off our lockers.

"Do you two have any idea who would do this?" He asked.

"Yes, but we don't have any proof." I said.

"Well, I hope you don't do anything stupid to get back at them."

"Don't worry. We won't do anything that will get us in trouble."

When Iggy pushed me back into the hall he asked me a question.

"So, what's your plan?"

"I'm going to see if we can blackmail her into being quiet."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"It'll work, trust me."

"Okay."

**Iggy POV**

I actually enjoyed pushing Ella around the school. It made me feel like I was actually doing something important. Ella had to carry all of our books though since my hands were on the handles of the wheelchair. When we got to lunch we sat with Ella's friends.

"Oh my goodness, what happened?" Alex asked when we got there.

"I got into a snowboarding accident over break." Ella said.

"Bummer. How long are you in the wheelchair for?"

"Another week."

"Well, I hope you get better. I know you two weren't expecting what happened today."

"Yeah, she did the same thing to us." Morgan said.

"That's sort of what we wanted to talk to you guys about." I said

"Yeah, we were wondering if you guys had any pictures from that party."

"I don't since I passed out." Alex said.

"I don't either, but I did accidentally take a few minutes of video." Morgan said.

"Does it have that girl in it?"

"I don't know, let me check." I heard the video from across the table. "Yes it does. And get this, she has a beer in her hand."

"That's perfect. Can you send it to my phone Morgan?" Ella asked.

"Sure, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to solve the problem."

After school was over I had Iggy bring us to the locker rooms because I knew that girl was on the basketball team. We waited for her to come out.

"Why if it isn't the blind boy and the cripple girl. You here to beg me to stop torturing you? Ain't gonna happen." Really? I could see that Iggy was furious. It looked like he wanted to rip her head off.

"No one talks to my girlfriend like that."

"Oh yeah? Who's gonna stop me?"

"I am." I said taking out my phone. "You remember this?" I played the video.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Oh, I don't know. I was just wondering what would happen if say the coach or your parents saw this." She went completely pale.

"You wouldn't."

"You wanna bet. Oh, and look at that guy you're kissing. Doesn't look like your boyfriend, does it?"

"Okay, okay, I'll stop." She said. Then Iggy spoke up.

"That's not good enough for me. I want you to apologize to Ella."

"Really?"

"Yes, unless you want her to press that 'Send' button."

"Fine. You're not a bitch."

"I think that clears things up, right guys?" I said. What she didn't know was that the entire boys and girls basketball team was standing right behind her. We just left then. Hopefully she gets what she deserves.

"That was a good plan." Iggy said later while we were driving home.

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry I put you through all this."

"Iggy, it's not your fault."

"Well, if I hadn't kicked down the door-" I cut him off.

"Something really bad would have happened to me. I know that you worry a lot because how your life used to be, but not everything is your fault."

"Yeah, even though I joke about it, you're a pretty responsible person Iggy." Max added.

"Thanks guys, I really needed that." About that time we got home. Iggy pulled the wheelchair from the trunk and picked me up so he could put me in. Before he did though, I gave him a kiss.

"Thank you for standing up for me." I said.

"I just can't stand it when people are mean to the people I love."

"Me neither, but together we can stand up to anything."

"Couldn't agree more." Iggy said placing me in the chair and kissing me back.

**A/N- This chapter was so meh I didn't feel like making the over 9000 joke about the hit counter. Oh, wait, I just did. Aw, well, thanks for reading and I promise the next chapter is way better than this one. 108 days until ****Nevermore****. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	33. The Boy Who Cried Dr M

**A/N- I'm really happy today and I hope you are too. If you're not, I'm sorry even though it's probably not my fault. Maybe this will cheer you up. Enjoy.**

Dancing in the Dark Chapter 33

**Iggy POV**

So, after another week of me pushing Ella around and another two with her using crutches, Ella's leg was pretty much completely healed. I mean, I could hear her limp slightly, but no one else could tell. Nothing really happened those three weeks. We did normal couple things like go out on dates, make out, other things. The next set of interesting things happened the day before my birthday. It was a Friday and we had just gotten home from school and we were in our room.

Max, Fang, and Dr. M. were off planning the wedding.

"So, it's Friday. Do you want to go do something?" I asked as I sat on the bed.

"I would love to, but I have to finish this report for history class because I know I won't have the time to do it Saturday or Sunday." Sunday was going to be the Martinez family reunion and it was going to be all day. I don't know about Saturday. Maybe she has something planned for me.

"Okay then, I'm going to lay on the bed and listen to my Ipod." I said lying down. From across the room I heard Ella turn the computer on. That thing was on its last legs. It must have been at least ten years old. I would have been relaxed but every five seconds Gazzy would knock on the door pretending to be Dr. M. After the fifth time I came over to the door. "Gazzy, if you do that again I will kick your butt all the way to Oregon! I swear!" he went away after that. I got back on the bed but I only got through one song before I heard Ella yell.

"Damn it! Iggy, the computer broke again. Can you come over and fix it?"

"Sure." I said as I pulled my tools out from under the bed. I walked over and unscrewed the back of the tower. "I think it's the fan again. You know, you might want to think about getting a new computer."

"I know. I just keep forgetting to."

"Okay, there. I think it's good. Try it out."

"Hmm, it's not working." And then something weird happened. The speakers started blaring a song:

_Never gonna give you up_

_Never gonna let you down_

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you._

"Are we getting Rick Rolled by a virus?" Ella asked.

"Sounds like it." The only reason I know what a Rick Roll is because Fang had it happen to him a few times on the blog.

"How are we going to stop it?"

"Like this." I said pulling the power cord out.

"Well now I definitely need a new computer. Good thing I finished the project before it conked out. What are we going to do know?"

"I have an idea." I said kissing her deeply on the lips.

"I like this idea." She said getting up and kissing me back while pushing me towards the bed.

"I knew you would."

Everything was going well, we had gotten down to our underwear and we were about to start going farther when I heard "Dr. M." knock on the door and say, "Ella, it's your mom, can I come in?" I exhaled in an annoyed fashion.

"That's it, I'm going to kill him." I said as I got out of the bed and went to the door. I opened it and said, "Gazzy, I am going to kill you. What did I say about pretending to be Dr. M.?" Then I heard Gazzy laugh and a voice I hadn't planned on hearing.

"I have a feeling I was interrupting something." Said the actual Dr. M. did I mention that I was only in my boxers and was thinking about Ella not having many clothes on? I quickly hid everything except my head behind the door. I could feel my face reddening.

"Um, sort of." I stammered out.

"I'll come back in a few minutes."

"Thank you." I said. I walked back to the bed. "It was actually your mom. She said she wanted to talk to you, so I think we're done." I said to Ella

"Maybe later then." She said kissing me again. But then, instead of getting up she rested her head on mine.

"You know, when we're close like this, it's almost like I can see you."

**Ella POV**

After mom talked to me I sat alone in our room for a few minutes before Iggy came back into the room.

"Did your mom have anything interesting to say?" He asked sitting down next to me on the bed.

"Yeah, she said that my dad wouldn't be able to make the reunion but would come over sometime during the week."

"If you don't mind me asking, what's the story with your dad?"

"I don't mind. Obviously it happened after the whole 'Max' thing with Jeb. He was a friend of my mom when she went to medical school and they met up one day and started dating and eventually got married. Then they had me and stayed together for about six years. They realized that it wasn't really working out and got divorced, but they're still on good terms. I got to see him a lot after that but it's been hard recently since he moved to Ohio for his job."

"At least your father cares for you." I said not really knowing what to say.

"Yeah."

"And look on the bright side, this year at the reunion you have a boyfriend to keep you company."

"You're coming to the reunion?"

"Why not? Might as well meet your family. It's kinda an important step in a relationship."

"Well, thank you Iggy. Now it won't be so boring. Just watch out for my cousin Barb, she hits on anything with a pulse."

"Thanks for the warning, and by the way, I care for you too."

"I know you do Iggy, it's one of the many reasons I love you."

"I love you too, Ella."

**A/N- For those of you who have read my other stories and may be wondering, no this does not mess up my timeline. I never said when or how Ella's dad died, just that he did at some point. But, don't worry, I'm not killing him in this story, that will happen in a different one. 105 days (15 weeks) until ****Nevermore****. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	34. Iggy is 20

**A/N- Nothing much to say except that I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Dancing in the Dark Chapter 34

**Iggy POV**

The next morning I woke up and felt that Ella wasn't next to me. I was worried for a minute until I heard her breathing.

"Good, you're awake."

"Good morning to you too beautiful. Do I smell bacon?"

"Why yes you do. It's your turn to get breakfast in bed."

"You know this means I'm going to have to do this for you next year too, right?"

"Then I'll just have to do it for you again too."

"You're the best, do you know that?"

"Takes the best to be the best. Happy birthday." Ella said placing the food down and kissing me on the forehead.

"Wait a second, you know you get more than that." I said pulling her back for a kiss on the lips.

"I know, I just wanted you to do that." She said after we broke apart. "Now I have to go help mom with the cake."

"I hope it's chocolate."

"It's better, chocolate with nuts."

And she was right, it was better. They really couldn't put any words on the cake though. Well, they could, but then my hands would be covered in frosting. Anyway, after we ate it everyone gave me their presents. Max got me an audio cookbook full of all kinds of recipes from around the world, Fang got me a joke shirt that said, "I'm blind. Deal with it." Nudge gave me an Ipod gift card and Gazzy got me a new lighter with my name on it. Angel got me a set of pans that would let me melt chocolate without it burning. She must of caught the thought I had about making chocolate covered pretzels and strawberries. Then it was Ella's turn. First she handed me a wrapped box. I opened it up and felt that it was a new pair of shoes.

"I heard you saying that your shoes were getting run down so I got you a new pair."

"Thanks." I felt the shoes, "And there checkerboards too, I think these are my new favorite shoes."

"And that's not all, I got you these too." And she handed me a bouquet of flowers.

"They smell like roses." I said.

"They are, but there's something special about them. Feel what color they are." So I did.

"They're light blue. How'd you do that?"

"I used white roses and put blue food coloring in the water I gave them."

"That's really neat. I love them, they smell almost as good as you do." I got a chorus of giggles from across the table for that one, but I meant it.

"Thank you." Ella said with what I think I heard was a blush. "But, to top it all off, I'm taking you out to dinner at a fancy restaurant." Wow, Ella really went all out.

"I just have to say this again. You know you're the best right?"

"I try." She said giving me my birthday kiss. I am so lucky.

**Ella POV**

So, I set the reservation for seven which means that we needed to leave at about six-thirty. Iggy and I got ready at about six. Iggy only has one suit, so that's what he decided to wear. He had a black jacket and pants with a light blue undershirt and a blue tie. He looked sharp. I put on my clothes and not one second after Iggy asked, "What are you wearing?"

"I'm wearing a light blue sun dress with my best pair of heels."

"I thought your voice was a little taller."

"That's funny, Ig."

"Well, I'm a funny guy. Now where are we going tonight?"

"We are going to that new restaurant near the mall called Ballando Sotto."

"That sounds great."

We decided to drive there so we didn't mess up our nice clothes. We parked the car near the front and walked up to the door and went in. I walked over to the host and said, "I have a reservation for two. It should be under the name Martinez."

"Ah, yes. Right this way." And he showed us to our seats. Iggy pulled out my chair so I could sit down,

"Why thank you sir." I said in a fake accent.

"You're welcome madam." Iggy said copying me. A little while later he said, "This is great, all the great smells, the tablecloth is a nice color, and the music is really good too. This was a great idea."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Best birthday ever, I would say." Right about then the waiter came to our table.

"Hello, my name is Jason and I'll be your server tonight." Right then Iggy's face changed from happiness to frustration. "What can I get you to drink this evening?"

"Tea would be nice." I said.

"Water." Iggy said channeling his inner Fang.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes with your drinks and to take your order."

After he left I asked Iggy, "What's wrong?"

"I know that guy."

"And?"

"Did Max ever tell you the story where we flew out the window of a fancy restaurant in New York?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with the waiter?"

"That's the waiter we had that night."

"You're just meeting everyone these days."

"I know. Do you mind if I mess with him a bit?"

"Not at all, he probably deserves it." And about a minute later he came back.

"Okay, here are your drinks. Do you two know what you want to eat?"

"Yes, I would like the linguini with clam sauce and a side salad." I said.

"And for you sir?" Here it comes.

"Uh, yes, I would like the spaghetti I ordered five years ago, but if you can't find it I'll just order this restaurant's spaghetti." Iggy said in an annoyed tone.

"Excuse me sir?"

"Do I need to whip out my wings and remind you what happened in New York?" The waiter had a look of complete shock.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"No, I'm not. And I better get my food this time. As you can see I ordered less food because I ate before coming here so I wouldn't need as much." So that's why he was eating some of the pizza mom ordered.

"Okay, Okay. It'll be out in about fifteen minutes." He was still shocked. When he left we started laughing.

"That was great Iggy, you would have had me fooled."

"Yeah, and I'll actually get my food this time."

And let me tell you the food was good. Not as good as Iggy's, but almost. We had a great time, laughing and eating, taking in the sights and sounds, mostly sounds for Iggy. We got done eating and left the restaurant. We were about to get into the car when Iggy grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"This was the greatest birthday ever, and it's all because of you." He whispered softly. I started to blush. Iggy continued. "I don't know how I'm going to top this next year, but I'll start with this." And he pulled me closer and gave me a tender and passionate kiss. It felt like it would last forever, but finally we broke apart.

"If I didn't know better I would think it was my birthday." I joked.

"You deserve it." Iggy said with a grin and slight sparkle in his eyes, then he kissed me again and it felt even better than the first one.

**A/N- So, the next chapter is the family reunion. I don't really have anything else to say. I'm trying to save what little wittiness I have for writing because I'm about to begin writing another story even though I have my next three done already. 103 days until ****Nevermore****. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	35. Meet the Family

**A/N- Iggy: You haven't talked to me in a while.**

**Me: I've been busy. What do you want to talk about?**

**Iggy: I don't know.**

**Me: -facepalm-**

**Iggy: I heard that.**

Dancing in the Dark Chapter 35

**Ella POV**

"Did you tell them I'm blind?"

"Some of them know, but not all of them."

"What about the wings?"

"I thought that would be up to you."

"Thanks."

Iggy wasn't going to tell me this, but he was kind of nervous about meeting my family. I personally thought that they would love him, but you know how it is, you never know. Anyway the reason he asked the question was because we were about five minutes away from our destination. It was only me, Iggy, Max, Fang, and my mom in mom's van. Max came because technically she is a part of the family, which meant Fang was going to come too. We left the other three at home since mom thought they could take care of themselves.

"Okay, we're here." Mom said as she pulled into the parking space. Since our family is so big we have to have our reunions at the park. I looked Iggy in the eyes even though he didn't know it.

"Just be calm, it'll be fine. Besides, we are going to be overshadowed by Max and Fang's wedding anyway." I said.

"Hmm, I never thought about that." Iggy said back. Then Max spoke up a bit rattled.

"Uh, neither did I, can I leave?"

"It won't be that bad dear." Mom said.

"Famous last words." Said Max sullenly.

But mom was right, it wasn't that bad. Once Max told one person, everyone started crowding around, but they dispersed in a few minutes. Iggy pretty much stayed within five feet of me the whole time, which actually made more people ask who he was. This is pretty much how most of the conversations went:

Relative: Hi Ella, how have you been. My how you've grown.

Me: I'm doing good (Insert name here). It's nice to see you here too.

Relative: And who is this handsome man you've been sitting with.

Iggy: I'm her boyfriend. My name is Iggy. –Iggy extends hand to shake-

Relative:-Shakes Iggy's hand- Boy, you're a tall one. And such red hair. Does anything else about you stick out?

Iggy: I'm blind, does that count?

Relative:-Doesn't quite know what to say- I'm sorry.

Me:-says something to get off Iggy being blind-

And then the conversation would go the normal route. Most of my relatives were amazed as I was that Iggy was able to cook and do other things as well as he can. I thought about that and when everyone had met Iggy I said something about it.

"You know, I still think it's amazing how you do those things too."

"That's very nice of you to say, I think you're amazing too, the way you care for other people, how you can handle almost any situation, and the fact that you love me for the way I am."

I started blushing. Since I didn't feel like kissing him in front of everyone, I locked my arm inside his and rested my head on his arm. "This is nice." I said after a while.

"I agree." But just then my cousin Ricardo came towards us.

"Ella! You and your boyfriend need to get over to the field. The games are about to begin."

**Iggy POV**

Ella forgot to tell me that during Martinez family reunions that they have all the couples participate in silly contests. I was game and so was Ella. The first event was an egg tossing contest, it was interesting to say the least. I had Ella whistle to tell me how far away she was. Everything was going well until I threw the egg a little too hard. I heard Ella's footsteps turn around and start going faster and then tangle up in themselves. I ran up quickly to where she fell.

"Are you okay?" I asked extending my hand so she could get up easier.

"Yeah, there's no blood or anything."

"What about your leg?" I was still kinda worried about it.

"It's good. Man, you should have tried out for the football team with that throw."

"I'd have an unfair advantage."

"Oh, yeah."

"It's a nice thought though."

The next event was, well, very easy for me. The guys had to carry their girlfriends and walk in a straight line to the finish. Sounds easy right? The trick was that the guys were blindfolded. Guess who's already blind? I didn't even need Ella to tell me where to go and we won by a mile.

"The funny thing is, we do that one every year." Ella said later.

"I have a feeling that will change." I said back.

The last contest was to see who knew more about the other person. And, as luck would have it, we we're paired up against Max and Fang.

"Oh, we're going down." I said.

"Probably, but we can still try."

The contest consisted of three questions. The first was, "What is the other person's favorite color?" That one was easy. I wrote down purple as fast as I could. Dr. M. was the one asking the questions, so she told us to show our answers. I flipped over my board and said, "Since I always feel it on Ella's clothes, purple."

"And that would be right." Ella said giving me a hug.

"Now what's my favorite color?" I asked.

"Light blue, because it reminds you of flying."

"You know me so well."

Fang's answer was so obvious that Max didn't even need to show her answer, but I was surprised Fang knew Max's favorite color was red. I didn't even know that, and I know most people's favorite colors. Anyway the next question was, "What was the name of the other person's last boyfriend or girlfriend?" Not the best question to ask us. It was Max and Fang's turn to go first.

Fang flipped over his board and it said 'Sam' Ella told me. Close Fang, don't you remember the singing manipulative jerk. Max must have had a look that mirrored my thoughts because of what she said next. "Sorry dear, but you know, I did go on that date with Dylan before I knew he was evil. But I do know that I'm the only girl who you've been on a date on so I put never had one."

"I'm so whipped." Fang said with what sounded like a straight face. Everyone laughed so much.

**Ella POV**

After everyone calmed down it was Iggy and my turn to answer the question. I remembered Max telling me that Iggy had met a girl when they were in Virginia. So I put down Tess as my answer.

"Oh, I remember her, she was actually nice to me." Iggy said. "But I never went on a date with her. You are the only girl I've been out with."

"Eh, it was worth a shot. What's your answer?"

"The only reason I know this is because he had a very nasally voice, Mark."

"Yeah. He was nice, but I don't know, he changed when he joined the baseball team. He became a jerk." So that tied the score at three. The final question was always more of a challenge than an actual question. This year's was too see which guy could make his girlfriend laugh the most. Iggy only had to say one thing to make me laugh.

"We're good, Fang couldn't win a laughing contest even if Max was on a valium trip." And I must have laughed for three minutes straight. Fang must have said something funny too, since Max was laughing as well, but that just made me laugh more. When it was all said and done Iggy and I actually won.

"We got lucky." Iggy said as we got back into mom's van.

"Yeah, it could have gone either way." I added.

"I don't care that much." Max said wrapping her arms around Fang. "I'm perfectly content with my Fangles here." Is she high?

"Are you high?" Iggy asked.

"No. Just tired." Fang started stroking her hair and Max laid her head in his lap. In a few minutes she was asleep.

"We're going to win next year." You can try Fang, you can try.

**A/N- Max and Fang: Fangles?**

**Me: What? I thought it would be cute.**

**Fang: Well, now that I think about it, it could be worse.**

**Max: Yeah, I kinda like it too.**

**Me: 101 days until ****Nevermore****. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	36. Mr Martinez, I Presume

**A/N- Me: -does happy dance- Under 100 days! Whoo!**

**Iggy: Don't get so worked up, it's still over 3 months away.**

**Me: Says the guy who's girlfriend is missing in the book.**

**Iggy: Yeah. Why do you think I hang out with you all the time? It's because you write me a better life.**

**Me: -pats Iggy on the back- I'm sure it'll turn out fine.**

**Iggy: Hopefully.**

Dancing in the Dark Chapter 36

**Iggy POV**

The next day that something worth telling happened Wednesday. School was, well school. We got home and I decided to finally use Angel's present to me to melt chocolate for snacks. Everyone had other things to do so I was the only one in the kitchen. Right when the chocolate was done I heard the doorbell ring.

"Iggy, can you get that? We're all kind of busy up here." I heard Dr. M. call from upstairs.

"Sure." I called back. I walked over to the door and opened it. "May I help you?" I asked in a polite manner.

"Is this the Martinez residence?" The man asked confused. He sounded like an adult and he had a slight Spanish accent.

"Yes it is." I answered.

"Well then is the doctor here."

"Wait here. I'll go get her." I said closing the door. "Dr. M., there's a man here to see you." I heard her walk down the stairs.

"Okay, I'll go see who it is." She said. I also heard her say under her breath, "A dog that wants a bubble bath? What a world." Really Total? Anyway, by the time I got back to the kitchen I heard someone shuffling around in one of the chairs.

"That chocolate smells really good." Ella said sniffing the air.

"I know right?"

"By the way, who was at the door?"

"I don't know, his voice didn't sound familiar." After I said that I heard Ella inhale sharply like she was excited. "What is it?" I asked.

"My dad is here!"

**Ella POV**

I hadn't seen my dad in about a year. So saying I was excited was and understatement.

"Come on Iggy. I want you to meet him." I said grabbing his hand and practically dragging him into the living room. When we got there I let go of his hand and gave my dad a big hug.

"Every time I see you, you seem to grow so much." My dad said.

"And every time I see you, you have less hair." I joked.

"The stresses of being a police officer, I guess." I looked over and saw Iggy turn paler than he already is. He quickly regained his composure though.

"Sorry I didn't know who you were. Your voice didn't sound familiar. It's nice to finally meet you." And Iggy extended his hand to shake. My dad took it and smiled.

"And you must be the boyfriend I keep hearing about. My name is Oscar Martinez, nice to meet you." My dad said during the shake.

"You would be right. My name is Iggy."

"No last name?"

"I have one, but I don't like it."

"Whatever fits you I guess."

About that time the rest of the Flock came into the living room. They all met my dad and they seemed to like him, even Fang showed an inkling of acceptance. Although, when they heard he was a police officer they went a little pale like Iggy did. Might not want to mention the fact that they used to steal stuff to him. Anyway after a few more minutes of getting to know each other Iggy remembered something.

"I just remembered, I have some melted chocolate in the kitchen. Do you guys want some?"

A chorus of "Yeah" and "Definitely" rang out.

"Then let's go to it."

**Iggy POV**

Personally, I thought I had let the chocolate get too cold while we were talking, but everyone seemed to like it.

"Where was this when we were eating bugs and stuff?" Gazzy asked.

"What?" Ella's dad asked.

"Don't you remember me telling you about them being on the run?"

"Yes, but I thought you were joking."

"Nope, it was all true."

"So that means you all have…" He trailed off. I stood up and extended my wings.

"Yeah, we do." I wonder what his face looked like.

"I don't know what to say."

"That's most people's response." Max said from across the table.

"Well, if Val and Ella are okay with it, I guess I can be too."

"That's a good attitude to have, dad."

"Now since that is over, what do you guys want for dinner later?" I asked.

"Wait a second, you can cook? Aren't you blind?" Ella's dad was full of questions, for good reason.

"Yes I am. My hearing is really good. Good enough that I can do things that normal people can do."

"Yeah dad, he is the best cook you will ever see."

"Hmm, I think I would like to see that."

"Well, what would you like?"

"How about spaghetti?"

"My specialty." I had Ella help me out with making it and it turned out great. Ella's dad loved it, heck everyone did. I wonder if I'll ever had a bad cooking day. I think everyone might starve. Well, maybe not, Ella has been learning some things from me, so I think they would be fine. Anyway after dinner Ella's dad wanted to talk to me alone. We went out to the back porch and sat down on some chairs.

"So Mr. Martinez, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to talk to you about your relationship with my daughter. I want to make sure you aren't going hurt her."

"Okay, shoot."

"Well, first off, do you love her?" Not to be mean, but that's kinda a dumb question.

"Do I love her? Definitely. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me. She's sweet and nice and she doesn't care about my wings or me being blind. In fact, she thinks those things make me who I am. I personally think I'm the luckiest guy in the world to be dating your daughter."

"Well, this conversation is going to be shorter than I thought. That right there pretty much proves that you care for Ella. I still have a few more questions though. Have you thought about college at all?" The fact is that I really haven't. I mean, I'm going to be able to, the CSM was nice enough to set us up with college funds, but I don't know what I would go for.

"I plan on going somewhere, but I don't know the specifics yet."

"Well, you still have some time to think about it I guess. Okay, one last question, it's a bit personal. Have you and Ella, how do I want to put this?" I knew what he was going to ask.

"Yes we have. A few times actually."

"I appreciate your honesty there Iggy. I think we're going to get along just fine."

"So do I."

**A/N- Wow! I actually got through two chapters without anybody kissing. That's a rare sight these days. Anyways, this is the last day of the month, so that means tomorrow I can start reading my favorite book in the series MAX as part of my plan to read all the books before Nevermore comes out. 98 days until ****Nevermore****. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	37. Late Night Conversations

**A/N- I kinda have to update early this morning since I won't be able to any other time today. I would like to thank everybody again for being so supportive. You guys are great, even the people who have just recently started reading and reviewing this story. Enjoy the chapter.**

Dancing in the Dark Chapter 37

**Iggy POV**

"Have you thought about going to college Iggy?" Ella and I were getting ready for bed when she asked a question similar to one of her father's.

"Kinda, a little." I said with little confidence.

"Well, where do you want to go?"

"I was just thinking I'd go where ever you went."

"Who said I was going to college?" She said a little sarcastically.

"Ella, your smart, beautiful, and want to help people out. I'm pretty sure you want to go to college." Over the course of the conversation we had sat down on the bed. After I said that I felt Ella get closer to me.

"Are you trying to flatter me to get out of this conversation?" She asked.

"No, I really think that. Through keen observation, meaning being a total creeper, I know that you want to become teacher. Well, to do that, you need to go to college. I just figured I would go along for the ride."

"Don't you have anything you've never done before that you want to do?"

"Actually, I'm doing it right now. I'm in a meaningful relationship with a girl I love and I'm not running for my life on a daily basis."

"What kind of job do you want then?" I could tell she was slightly annoyed at my answers.

"Well, I guess my dream job would be something I'm good at, but would bring joy to a lot of people. Either that, or become a teacher like you so I can be around you more."

"Okay, we're getting somewhere now. Now we know you're good at cooking and blowing things up. Which one of those do you prefer?"

"Blowing things up. I think I have an idea." I said an imaginary light bulb lighting up my mind.

"What is it?"

"Fireworks."

"I heard you're good at those."

"Well now, I guess that means I'm going to college for chemistry and business."

"Was that so hard?"

"No. Thank you Ella, I'm glad I have you around to give me direction."

"You're welcome." She said wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me on the cheek. She lingered there a while and the moment just felt right. I turned around and kissed Ella on the lips while simultaneously picking her up and moving her so she was sitting on my lap and so she was facing me and her legs were wrapped around my waist. "I take it we're done talking?" Ella said out of breath after a while.

"Do you have anything else to say?" I said with a grin.

"Only this." She said kissing me again. You should know by now that I don't give much detail, so I'll just skip to after we finished.

"I think we're getting better at that." I said.

"Me too. Do you think my dad heard us?"

"I wouldn't think so. We probably just give Angel some weird thoughts." Then there was some companionable silence. "So, are we going to sleep now?" I asked later.

"Might as well. By the way, my dad wants to go bowling tomorrow, are you coming?"

"I'm always willing to try something new, so yeah." I said, and then I wrapped my arms around Ella's bare waist so we could get into our sleeping position. "Have I ever told you your skin color is very stimulating to my senses?"

"No. Is it really?"

"Yeah, it's so different from everyone else's. It's nice."

"You always come up with the best complements."

"Hey, you gotta think when you're blind."

"Doesn't hurt if you're hot and sweet as well." She said turning around kissing me. Here we go again.

**Fang POV**

I had noticed that Max had been a little stressed ever since Ella's dad showed up, so I decided to talk to her about it before we went to sleep.

"So, Ella's dad huh?" I said knowing Max would open up with that.

"I don't know what to think about this. Does he think of me as a daughter or not? Does he want to be a part of the wedding? I just don't know." I got behind her and started rubbing her back between her wings like she likes to calm her down. "Thanks, I needed that."

"That's why I did it. Now about Ella's dad, just do what you're best at, which is roll with the punches. If he wants to be close let him, if he doesn't then fine. Worst case scenario, he's gone in a few days."

"You're right, as always. I am so glad we're getting married."

"Speaking of that, are you okay with Iggy being my best man?"

"As long as you're okay with Ella being the maid of honor."

"That's what I though you would say." I moved closer to her and gave her a hug around the shoulders. "Sometimes this seems so surreal. I glad I have you to give me direction."

"Me too." She said resting her head on my shoulder. "By the way, do you know how to bowl?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I need you to teach me, we're going tomorrow."

"It'll be my pleasure."

**Dr. M. POV**

"So you let them sleep in the same room?" Oscar asked me.

"They're trustworthy enough. Besides, it helps if you have a 12 year old mind reader in your house."

"I probably should have listened to Ella when she described her friends."

"Yeah, you'll be in for some surprises tomorrow. Oh, and before you think you're high or anything, yes the dog is talking."

"Thanks for the heads up. I'll head to my room now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

**A/N- We're getting close to the end. Only five more chapters to go. 96 days until ****Nevermore****. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	38. Bowling

**A/N- Gazzy: -imitating me- Hey, guys, I'm a good writer, blah blah blah.**

**Me: -walks in- What are you doing?**

**Gazzy- Uh, nothing. –bolts away-**

**Me: He didn't say anything weird did he? Ah well, enjoy the chapter. (I had to update in the morning again because I have a lot to do this week.)**

Dancing in the Dark Chapter 38

**Ella POV**

I woke up the next morning when I felt Iggy sit up in bed. The clock said it was 6:30 so I assumed that he had gotten up early to make breakfast for everyone. Instead he just sat there with his feet on the floor and exhaled loudly like he was upset about something.

"Good morning handsome." I said sitting up and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Morning." He said. I wonder what's wrong.

"Your Fang impression needs work." I joked trying to get him to smile.

"Yeah."

"Okay, what's wrong?" I asked getting to the point.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well I do, so too bad."

"Fine. I'm just thinking about last night. I mean I feel like I might start holding you back from reaching your dreams since you keep trying to help me out. I don't want to be that to you."

I was a little shocked he thought that way. "Iggy," I started sitting myself next to him, "you're not holding me back one bit. In fact, you're one of main motivations. You make me want to bring smiles to people every day and try to make their lives better. You also help me when I'm feeling too sorry for myself. All I have to do is look how you used to live and say, 'At least you don't have problems like that.' You do so much more than you think it amazes me."

"Well, when you put it that way." Iggy said giving a slight grin. "What do you want for breakfast?"

I made an impulsive decision and said, "You." Then I kissed him and we fell back on the bed.

**Max POV**

I woke up as late as I possibly could. I quickly got dressed and bumbled into the kitchen for breakfast. When I got there everyone was eating bowls of cereal.

"What, no bacon?" I asked.

"Well, I was going to make breakfast, but I got distracted." Iggy said.

"I think you also forgot to comb your hair, it's everywhere." Ella giggled when I said that. "You look like you're having a bad hair day too Ella." Then I put two and two together. I decided to keep quiet about it. Anyway after I made myself some toast, yes I can do that, we left for school. We were about to take off when Ella's dad came outside.

"Why are you guys all standing out here? Aren't you going to get in the van and go to school?"

"Um, dad, we fly to school." Ella said.

"Then how do you get there?"

"Iggy carries me." She said jumping into his arms.

"Isn't that uncomfortable, son?"

"It used to be, but I got used to it."

"Well, see you later I guess."

We must go to the most boring school in the world. The only thing that happened was a test we had in math. I didn't do great, but I think I passed it. Anyway we got back home and put our stuff away and piled into the van to get to the bowling alley. I was worried that it was going to be too loud for Iggy but when we got there only one other lane was in use. We walked up to the counter and rented some shoes.

"Why do I keep getting pink shoes?" Iggy said when he got his. Ella's dad had a confused look on his face.

"He can feel colors that touch his skin." I explained.

"You guys are just full of surprises."

"You'll get used to it." Total said walking by him. "Hey Gaz, you better save me some of those nachos."

**Fang POV**

Since there were nine of us that were bowling we split up into three groups. I was with Max and Nudge. Iggy, Ella, and her dad were a group and Dr. M. was with Gazzy and Angel. Max had asked me to show her how to bowl so I was standing behind her helping her hold the ball in the right position.

"Okay, you want to take three steps forward while swinging the ball back and then forward. You can let go whenever you want on the upswing, but the longer you wait the more air the ball will get and the less control you'll have."

"How do you know this?"

"I got bored one day and watched some bowling on TV."

"Sounds reasonable. Now what if I want to make it curve?"

"You flick your wrist on the front swing in the direction you want it to spin."

"Okay, I think I'm ready to try." And we slowly took three steps, my hand still on her's to help guide, and when we got there Max let go of the ball. Since I was helping the ball went very slowly down the lane. It started hooking to the left a bit as it went farther but not enough to go into the gutter. It finally reached the pins and six of them went down. "Was that good?" Max asked.

"For a first try I would say that was very good. You'll get good with practice."

"Good enough to beat you?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"You bet."

**Iggy POV**

As soon as I got my shoes on I started scouting out the dimensions of the alley. It took me three steps to get to the foul line and then I ran my hand across it to see how wide it was. About then Ella came up to see what I was doing.

"Are you going to need help?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah. Could you roll your ball down so I can tell how long the alley is?"

"Sure." And she did. It was decently long.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Do you need to know how to do it?"

"I overheard Fang telling Max."

"Okay. Oh, just a warning, my dad is kind of competitive, but not too much."

"I'll keep that in mind."

**Ella POV**

I already knew that my dad was a decent bowler but, especially for his first time, Iggy was good too. I mean he got two strikes in a row twice. Anyway, it was the last frame and Iggy and my dad were tied. My dad went first and only got nine pins with his two turns.

"So I just need to get all ten then?" Iggy asked.

"Yep."

Iggy walked to the position and grabbed his ball. He actually found a tie-dye colored one. He took his turn and rolled the ball down. Now if I didn't know better I would say what happened next was straight out of a movie. Iggy got eight pins. Wanna guess which ones he missed? If you said 7 and 10 you would be right.

"Ooh, tough luck." My dad said.

"At least I can tie it." Iggy said picking his ball up again. At this point you probably know what he did. He got both pins. And then to top it all off he got a strike with his extra turn.

"Good game." My dad said.

"I got lucky. You're pretty good too."

About that time I heard Max on her lane say, "Yes. In your face Fang." She must have won. Fang took it well, he walked over and gave her a hug and she kissed him on the cheek. Then I felt someone's arms around my waist.

"You did good too." Iggy said.

"I'll get you next time."

"I can't wait." Iggy said giving me my own kiss on the cheek.

**A/N- I think bowling is kinda fun, in the right group. I average about a 90, which isn't that good. 94 days until ****Nevermore****. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	39. Iggy's Turn to Have a Valium Trip

**A/N- I've decided just to always update in the morning since it is easier for me and it seems everyone still can read it if I update then. Enjoy the chapter.**

Dancing in the Dark Chapter 39

**Ella POV**

My dad left early Saturday morning since he had to be at work the next day. Before he left though he wanted to talk to me alone.

"Are you going to make it back here for graduation?" I asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you before I leave that I think you've found yourself a great boyfriend. You should try your best to keep it that way."

"I feel exactly the same way."

"I'll see you later then." And he gave me a big hug. Then he got in his car and drove away. I stood there for a few minutes until Iggy walked up behind me.

"He's a pretty cool dad." He said.

"Yeah he is."

"So, I have something planned for us to do today. Would you be interested in knowing what?"

"Well, of course."

"I thought we could have a walk through the woods and eat lunch there."

"That sounds great."

**Iggy POV**

So, about an hour later we were ready to get going. We were about to leave when Dr. M. stopped us.

"I guess I'll see you later. It might start raining so you might want to bring an umbrella."

"Okay mom. I'll bring mine, it's big enough for both of us."

Then we left. Before we got to the woods we started talking.

"Your mom has to be the best mom in the world. Taking care of you, six other kids, and a talking dog. I don't know how she does it sometimes."

"I just hope I can be half the mother she is."

"I think you'll do just fine. I can't think of any reason why you wouldn't be a good mother."

"What about you? Do you want kids some day?"

"I'm not sure. It would depend if it would be safe to do so. I mean I don't know if I could have kids with a so called 'normal' human girl."

"That's a good point."

"So, if I ever do decide to have kids, I'm definitely making sure it's safe. And if it is, then I probably want some." I didn't say this, but sometimes I dream of having family, owning my own house, being happy. And in most of them I'm married to Ella. Anyway, it took about thirty minutes to get to the woods. Even though I couldn't see anything I still enjoyed it. The smell of the trees was great and I was able to point out all the different animal sounds to Ella. We got towards the middle and we sat on a huge rock and started eating.

"So, what did you bring?" Ella asked me.

"Sandwiches, fruit, some pudding I made, oh and some cake."

I sat out all the food on the tablecloth I brought and was about to take a bite out of my first sandwich when I felt a raindrop hit my face.

"Did you feel that?" I asked, but as soon as I finished the question it felt like the heavens opened up on my head.

"Yeah, I did." Ella said sarcastically.

"So much for that." I said opening Ella's umbrella and getting under it next to Ella.

"It was a nice thought Iggy." She said kissing me on the cheek.

"We might as well start walking back." I took a step off the rock and slipped in some mud. Then I felt many sharp pains all over my body.

**Ella POV**

If Iggy had just fallen in some mud, we probably would have just laughed a lot. But it turns out Iggy landed on a family of porcupines. He rolled over and quills covered his body.

"Are you okay?" I asked nervously.

"I am in great pain, but think I can walk." He started to get up but halfway up he fainted. I quickly got my phone out and called my mom.

"Hey, Ella. Are you two coming back? It's raining really hard."

"Mom, you need to get out here fast. Iggy fell on some porcupines and fainted."

"I'll be there as fast as I can." And true to her word she was there in a flash. "Okay, we're going to have to lay him sideways across the middle seats." I held up his legs and mom took his head. We laid him down and he woke up.

"Owwwww!" He yelled.

"Just calm down Iggy, I'm taking you to my office so I can take the quills out." Mom said. I jumped in the passenger seat and we drove to where my mom works. We had to carry Iggy in and put him on one of the tables. Before mom started pulling quills out she got out an IV and a needle.

"Oh, I remember the last time I had to use this. At least you aren't going to freak out when he says he loves you."

"Valium, I'm guessing?"

"Yep."

"I'm ready." And mom put the needle in. Iggy was out again before she put it in but within a few minutes he was conscious again.

"Ella?" He asked worried. "Why is everything dark?"

"It's because you're blind Iggy."

"Oh yeah."

"How do you feel?"

"Like a smoker trying to quit using acupuncture."

"Never thought of it that way." Then there was silence for a while.

"Ella?" Iggy asked out of the blue.

"Yes Iggy?"

"Please don't leave me. I don't know what I would do if you did."

"Why would I leave you?"

"Because I might not be able to start a family." My mom's eyes went a little wider. I told her later why he might have said that.

"Iggy, I don't care about that. If, in the future, we were to get married and want kids but can't, we could adopt kids if we wanted them."

"You'd be willing to do that?"

"Yes I would. I think you'll be a great father in the future."

"I love you Ella. You know that right?"

"Yes I do. You tell me every chance you get."

"Well, I don't say it enough."

**Iggy POV**

"Okay what did I say?" I asked when we got back home. We we're about to go to bed when I asked.

"Oh pretty much what Max said to Fang. You just said you love me like you do all the time."

"Anything else?"

"Well, now I know you think about having kids more than you let on."

"It's a legitimate concern for me."

"All you need to know is I'll be here for you no matter what."

"And I appreciate it."

"Do you ever think about getting married?"

"All the time, but not until at least after college."

"That's a good idea."

"I thought so, I don't want to put unneeded stress on myself and my future wife."

"You're so thoughtful."

"It helps when you have someone to spark your ideas." I said giving Ella a shoulder hug. "Now let's eat, I'm starving."

**A/N- This story is so close to 200 reviews I can taste it. And it's all because of you guys, so I thank you for about the millionth time. Oh, while I've got you here, do you mind taking a minute or two and answering my new poll question on my profile? It would be very much appreciated. 91 days until ****Nevemore****. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	40. Dress Shopping

**A/N- This chapter is a bit shorter than most.**

Dancing in the Dark Chapter 40

**Iggy POV **

At long last, the last day of school was here. It's not like I wasn't reminded every two seconds, what with Max counting down the days for the last month. It's a good thing we weren't doing anything at school since I was up until three in the morning trying to come up with a best man speech for Max and Fang's wedding. Today was Wednesday. Graduation would be Friday and the wedding was a week after that, so I had some time. Everything was pretty much planned, all we had to do was get our clothes for the occasion and we were going to do that after school today. Anyway, I was super tired and I was yawning a lot.

"You know that's contagious right?" Ella asked me.

"No it's not."

"Really, this coming from the guy who has listened to every episode of Mythbusters."

"I think I missed that one."

"Uh-huh, sure."

"Well, you know what else is contagious?" I asked.

"I don't know, kissing?"

"I was going to say cholera, but okay." And I kissed her. We broke apart after a minute or so. "So, last day of school, you ready?" I asked.

"I am if you are."

**Max POV**

Finally! I can't believe this day is finally here. I got up and went down to get breakfast. Everyone else was already down there before me. When they looked at me, most of them started laughing.

"Fang, you never told me you started dating the Joker." Ella barely got out before she started laughing herself. Was I really smiling that much? I started blushing some. Fang got out of his seat and walked up to me.

"I take it you're happy to be done with school?"

"How could you tell?"

"I have my ways. Have I ever told you how beautiful you are when you smile?" He asked while he brushed some hair away from my face. I started blushing more. Then Fang placed a soft kiss on my lips making me shiver some.

"How do you do that?" I said as our foreheads rested on each other.

"Do what?"

"Make me feel better than I already do."

"I don't know how, but I know why. I just want to see you smile at least once a day, so I try to do things that will you smile."

"You're so good to me."

"I try." I hadn't noticed that everyone else had finished eating and had left.

"We should get ready too." I said starting to walk away but once again Fang pulled me back.

"I love you Max, and I'm going to for the rest of my life." He said kissing me again.

**Ella POV**

So, for the last time, I get to tell you that nothing happened at school. All we did was have a field day. Iggy actually won the 3 point shot contest shocking the entire basketball team, so I guess that's something. Anyway, when we got home, we quickly put our things away and went to the mall so we could pick our clothes for the wedding. Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy went off to get theirs while Max, Nudge, Angel and I went to go our dresses. We had already looked at some before and saw ones we liked, so we just had to get ones that fit. Max had me, Nudge, and Angel go first. Max said that she wanted us to wear red and that's what we picked out. Mine kind of looked like my prom dress except in went down to my ankles and covered my shoulders some more. Nudge's and Angel's were practically the same just different sizes.

"Okay Max, it's your turn." I said after we changed back into our normal clothes.

"Let's do this." She said going into the dressing room. What she didn't know was that we had stalled for time so Fang could get over here. It took her about five minutes to change, but it was worth it. Max's dress wasn't anything fancy, but it didn't matter. It was pure white and came down to her feet. There wasn't any part dragging on the floor and the left side was cut a little higher than the right. When she came out Fang actually smiled. Not grinned, smiled.

"Wow." He said.

"You really like it?" Max asked.

"Like it? You look amazing. I love it." Max started blushing like this morning.

"Then I'm definitely getting this one."

"How did your search go?" I asked Fang.

"Good, I convinced Iggy to get a black tux."

"What color did he want?"

"Purple for some reason."

**Fang POV**

"Just a week and a half. Can you believe it's that close?" Max asked me as we were getting ready for bed.

"I know. Are you nervous?"

"A little, but who wouldn't be?"

"Are we ready for this?"

"I think we are. I can't think of any reason why we aren't."

"I'm just so happy. We can finally live our lives free from danger and with the person we both love the most."

"I can tell. You've smiled more today than I've seen our entire lives." Then out of nowhere she kissed me on the lips. "I love you Fang, and I want to see you smile every day too."

"Can't think of any other way to spend the rest of my life."

**A/N- Me: -humming the Wedding March-**

**Max: Why are you doing that?**

**Me: Because your wedding is coming up in the next two chapters.**

**Max: Finally!**

**Me: 89 days until ****Nevermore****. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	41. A Very Faxy Wedding Part 1

**A/N- Only one more chapter after this one. I'm kinda sad to see it go.**

Dancing in the Dark Chapter 41

**Iggy POV**

"So how do you feel?" I asked Fang. Today was the day and we were about half an hour away from the ceremony.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous at all, but I think I'm ready for this."

"Good. Now I'm going to ask you this question, and I'm completely serious when I ask this. Is there any reason why you would leave after the wedding?"

"No, there is not. Too bad for you, I'm here to stay."

"Okay, I just had to ask. Now get out there and knock 'em dead."

"Thank you Iggy, but first I'm going to go talk to Max."

**Max POV**

"How do I look?" I asked Ella and Nudge as I spun around in my dress. I'm so glad it's short so I won't trip out of nervousness. My wings were a bit cramped, but that happens whenever I wear a dress.

"Your look so beautiful Max. I hope when I get married I get a dress as wonderful as yours." Nudge said.

"I agree. You really work the minimalist look." Ella added.

"Minimalist?" I asked.

"Hey, if I'm going to be a teacher I need a good vocabulary."

"Good point." I took in a deep breath and then exhaled. "I think I'm ready for this. Can you guys send my mom in please?" I asked.

"Sure." Ella said, and her and Nudge left. A few minutes later my Mom came in.

"How are you dear?" She asked.

"I'm good. I just wanted to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Do you think I'm making a good decision?"

"Honey, I think this is the best decision you've ever made, but even if it wasn't, I'd still be happy and support your decision."

"I needed that mom, thank you."

"You're welcome. All you need to know is that I am so proud of you. Both of you really, but that's beside the point. Just stay calm and remember that this will be one of the greatest days of your life." And after that she left. I had the odd feeling I wasn't alone though.

"I know you're in here Fang."

"I bet you look beautiful."

"You're not even looking at me?" I said scanning the room to see if I could see him or at least the distortion of what he was standing in front of.

"No, that would be bad luck, and we've had enough of that in our lives already." That's true. I saw that the curtain was off a little and started talking in that direction.

"Why are you here?"

"Just because. I enjoyed what your mother said to you, though I never knew she was proud of me too."

"Why wouldn't she be? You came back when the easier option was to say gone. You're the one who proposed to me. I didn't even have to push you to do it, which in actuality I probably wouldn't done for a while. You even took responsibility and started getting serious about having a job before proposing."

"Well, I am a pretty responsible guy." And I just knew he was grinning. I finally pinpointed where he was in the room and since I knew he had his back to me I wrapped my arms around him in a hug.

"Yes you are Fang, and I love you for it."

"And I love you too." And we just stood there for a while until Fang spoke again. "We should go, it's about to start. Don't want to keep them waiting."

"Let's do this."

**Iggy POV**

"Is she ready?" I asked Ella.

"She wanted to talk to mom, but I think she is. What about Fang?"

"Well, he said he wasn't going to leave, and I believe him. He said he wanted to talk to Max so he might have been in there with you."

"Yeah, I think I heard him breathing. I think you're rubbing off on me."

"You might want to get that checked out." I joked and she chuckled.

"Do you want to feel my dress?" She asked after she was done.

"I would love to." She grabbed my hands and put them on her hips. I started moving them up and down and I finished around her shoulders. Then I spun her around and embraced her in a hug. "You look amazing." I whispered into her ear.

"You don't look half bad yourself Ig."

"Yeah, I look a quarter bad." I joked again.

"Are you nervous?" Ella asked.

"A little. Not for me though. I been waiting for this day for a long time too. Max and Fang getting married tells me that anything can be within my reach, including you."

"I never knew you felt that way."

"Well, I do. So this day is very important to me."

"I'll do all I can to help you get through it."

"You already have, more that you can imagine." And I spun her around again and kissed her. Then Dr. M. came over.

"Not to be mean, but you two aren't the ones getting married. Hurry up and get in position, we're about to begin."

"Okay, mom." Ella said. "And so it begins."

"And I hope it never ends."

**A/N- So, the last chapter will be Monday. What was your favorite part of the story? Mine was chapter 30. Oh, by the way, if you see some of my other stories update, it's because I have to change some of the A/N's to explain when in the timeline my stories go since I didn't write them all in chronological order. 87 days until ****Nevermore****. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	42. A Very Faxy Wedding Part 2

**A/N- And here we are. I would like to thank GladysPotter97, Booklover72, StarGirl909, kittychow, Glass In The Trees, iggyrules517, dark fanged angel, dwarfperson, Emily, NinjaInAnImaginaryLondon, EliseInWonderland247, Felidaes' Tale, Remember 's Now or Never, Van39MaxKatAlex4, ScintillatingSapphire, BirdKidKirby, Iggys-pyro-tribute-in-the-dark, anon, ABCBananaz, Disappearing Ink, Neimad Do'Urden, The Nudge Channel, Live In Today, nacho5, iLoOoVeOrAnGe, star1321, owlwings, Angellovers, imaPICKLEaddict, lillypad22, MrsOdair1, Faxnessandballetforever, Rayne The Hanyou, watergirl22, Thalia Michele, fear-me123, Mina, bluegreypurple, ajmonkeygirl99, J.J. Storm, Edgeblade21, CatoIsMine, and Magnus-Bane-1994 for reviewing and everyone else who favorited and put the story on your alert list. You guys are great and I would all give you a hug or handshake if I could. And now without further ado, the final chapter. Enjoy.**

Dancing in the Dark Chapter 42

**Ella POV**

The ceremony started right on time at 5 P.M. We were on a beach in New York. Max said that this was the place where she first kissed Fang and that's why she wanted to have the wedding here. It was Fang's idea to have it later in the day so that the sunset could set the mood. Anyway, it began. Max let Angel be the flower girl, even though she was probably a bit too old for it. She walked down spreading flower petals everywhere and Total was walking next to her shaking them off when they landed on his fur. Then Gazzy and Nudge walked down together. They were barely touching each other the entire way. Iggy and I were to go next. I looked down at my bare feet and moved them around in the sand.

"Feels nice, doesn't it?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah it does." I answered. Then I locked arms with him and we started walking down the 'aisle' which was just the sand in between the seats. There weren't many people there and most of them were my family. When we got to the front we broke apart and went to our respective sides, Iggy next to Gazzy and me next to Nudge. After that Fang walked down by himself. I had overheard something about him trying to find his parents after the wedding, but it hasn't been confirmed yet. I hope he finds them though, and I hope they're not like Iggy's. He took his place in the front and turned to where Max would be. Right before she walked down with mom I had an idea.

_Angel?_

_Yes, Ella._

_Can you hook me up with Iggy, just in case I need to tell him something?_

_Sure._

_Hey, Iggy._

_Yeah, Ella?_

_Just making sure the connection is open. You might want to look in the general direction of where the entrance is, Max is about to walk down._

_Thanks._

At last Max and my mom walked down the aisle. Max was beaming radiance. It looked like Fang was seeing the same thing because I swear his mouth opened a little. Anyway they got up to the front and the man who was running the ceremony asked, "Who gives this woman up for marriage?"

"I do." Answered my mom. After that the ceremony began.

"We are gathered here today to join this couple in holy matrimony, if anyone here has any reason that these two should not get married, please speak up know or forever hold your peace." I didn't expect anyone to say anything, but you never know. Someone could have gotten out of jail and crashed the wedding.

"Okay, who has the rings?" He asked.

"I do, I mean I have them." Gazzy said. He must be nervous too. Fang took Max's ring and put it on her finger first. She was blushing a bit when he did so. Then Max took Fang's ring and put it on his finger. They both looked like they fit perfectly.

"Do you two have any vows?" Asked the man. Max and Fang nodded and Max went first.

"Fang, you know I've never been good at this, but I'm going to try. As much as I didn't want to believe it at first, I knew I was in love with you when I kissed you on this beach all those years ago. I knew right then, that I never wanted to be away from you ever. Now that I have the chance for that dream to come true, I'm going to take it. I will always be there for you, no matter what. I'll listen to you when no one else will, but more importantly I will love you for the rest of my life, however long that may be."

I'm not ashamed to say that I was close to crying after that. I looked over at Iggy and saw that his eyes were getting red as well. I was going to say something to him but before I could Fang started saying his vows.

"Max, I've never been much for words, but I do have some for today. I've been dreaming of this day since I was 10. Like you, I might not have known I was in love with you until we were on the run, but I wanted to be with you forever too. I want to be the one who you tell everything to, the one who you'll let comfort you when you're down. And I know I've said something like this before, but this time I'm dead serious, the next time I leave, it'll be in a coffin."

That did it. Tears of joy were all over Max's face and I felt some go down my cheeks as well. Again I looked over at Iggy and saw some on his face as well.

_Are you crying?_

_Yes I am. I'm so happy for them._

_Me too._

Everyone had to calm down so that we could continue.

"Fang, do you take Max to be your lawfully wedded wife, for richer or for poorer, in life and in death for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Fang said confidently.

"Max, do you take Fang to be your lawfully wedded wife, for richer or for poorer, in life and in death for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Max said with a slight sob.

"Well then, by the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Fang then slid the veil off Max's face and gave her a very deep kiss.

_Angel, show Iggy._

_Okay._

I saw his eyes light up and he was smiling from ear to ear.

**Iggy POV**

After the ceremony we all headed to a gym we had rented out for the reception. The food was made by yours truly. I had to sacrifice some quality for quantity, but it was still good and everyone seemed to like it. After everyone was done eating I stood up to give my speech as short as it would be.

"Max, Fang, as you know, I'm blind so I couldn't really write anything down for a speech. All I have to say is that I'm very happy for the both of you. You've stuck it out through thick and thin and you deserve each other. That's all I have."

"That was just fine Iggy." Max told me.

"It was short and sweet, just how I like it." Fang added. After that we all headed out to the designated area for dancing for Max and Fang's first dance. I got those Stuck in Your Radio guys from the talent show to be the band. Fang had a hard time picking what song should play, so I suggested If It's Love by Train. I'll cut in my reasons why while I show the lyrics.

_While everybody else is getting out of bed_

_I'm usually getting in it_

_I'm not in it to win it_

_And there's a thousand ways you can skin it_

Max and Fang have never had a normal relationship and neither of them are looking to be filthy rich or anything like that.

_My feet have been on the floor_

_Flat like an Idol singer_

_Remember Winger_

_I digress_

_I confess you are the best thing in my life_

They are the best thing about each other, at least in my opinion.

_But I'm afraid when I hear stories_

_About a husband and wife_

_There's no happy endings_

_No Henry Lee_

_But you are the greatest thing about me_

We were all afraid that this day might never come. Not everyone gets a happy ending, but they found away.

_If it's love_

_And we decide that it's forever_

_No one else could do it better_

_If it's love_

_And we're two birds of a feather_

_Then the rest is just whatever_

_And if I'm addicted to loving you_

_And you're addicted to my love too_

_We can be them two birds of a feather_

_That flock together_

_Love, love_

_Got to have something to keep us together_

_Love, Love_

_That's enough for me_

No one is better for Max and Fang then well, Fang and Max respectively. I do think their love can keep them together, it has for about six years now. And then there are the inside bird jokes in the chorus as well.

_Took a loan on a house I own_

_Can't be a queen bee without a bee throne_

_I wanna buy ya everything_

_Except cologne_

_'cause it's poison_

_We can travel to Spain_

_where the rain falls mainly on the plain_

_Sounds insane_

_'cause it is we can laugh we can sing_

_Have ten kids and give them everything_

_Hold our cell phones up in the air_

_And just be glad we made it here alive_

_On a spinning ball in the middle of space_

_I love you from your toes to your face_

Fang would do anything for Max, no matter how hard it was, but don't think they'll have ten kids.

_You can move in_

_I won't ask where you've been_

_'cause everybody has a past_

_When we're older_

_We'll do it all over again_

_When everybody else is getting out of bed_

_I'm usually getting in it_

_I'm not in it to win it_

_I'm in it for you_

_If it's love_

_And we're two birds of a feather_

_Then the rest is just whatever_

_Then the rest is just whatever_

_If it's love_

_And we decide that it's forever_

_No one else could do it better_

_And if I'm addicted to loving you_

_And you're addicted to my love too_

_We can be them two birds of a feather_

_That flock together_

_Love, love_

_Got to have something to keep us together_

_Love, love_

_Got to have something to keep us together_

_Love, love_

_That's enough for me_

After the song was over I heard people gasping and clapping, so I guess Fang kissed Max in a dramatic way.

"What just happened?" I asked in Ella's general direction.

"Fang dipped Max down and kissed her." I knew it.

**Ella POV**

After everyone was done dancing Max and Fang cut their cake. Even though he wanted to make one himself, we convinced Iggy to order a cake from a bakery. It's not like you could tell a difference though, the cake tasted as good as one of his. Then, Max and Fang got their presents from everyone. Nothing really stood out. After that it was pretty much over. Max and Fang walked over to the car we rented and were about to leave when I think Max remembered to throw her bouquet. She kinda threw it too hard and it ended up hitting Iggy in the face. He caught it before it hit the ground though.

"Looks like you're getting married next." I said. He handed the flowers to me.

"I think these were meant for you." And he picked me up and gave me a kiss. Maybe someday, Iggy and I can get married too.

**EDIT: The next part of the story is now **_**I'll Be Your Rock**_**.**

**A/N- And that's the end of the story. But, it's not the end of Iggy and Ella's story. What I mean is that one of my other stories **_**The Ring**_** is a sequel to this one even though I wrote that one first. Be warned though, it was only my second story so the quality might not be as good as this story was. The next story I'm going to post is **_**Hawaii, Here we Come**_** which is about Iggy and Ella's honeymoon. You don't have to but **_**The Ring**_** and one of my other stories **_**A Very Eggy Wedding**_** come before that one, so you might want to read them first, but you don't have to. First chapter should be Wednesday. 84 days until **_**Nevermore**_**. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor. **

**P.S- It took me 78 and a half hours to write this story. I'm also working on an audio version on my YouTube channel. I'm the only voice actor though, so it's kinda weird when I do the girl voices. **


End file.
